Paralyzed Love
by Pandora's-Wonderland
Summary: Johan, new student at DA, paralyzed legs.Judai,a boy with a secret crush on Johan,promised to help him walk again.Edo?Heh, a second boy with a crush on Johan,who might do anything to get him for himself instead of Judai. Adopted story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Here I go with a new fic, not my first but it is on this account. So, the idea just hit me when I saw a publicity of a girl who lost her legs in a car accident but I wouldn't private my dear Johan of his legs! Anyways, the story is really full of suffering and sad events, but of love and comfort too. I'll let you now reading, hoping that you'll like it :) !**

**Words: Author's notes**

"Words": **Character's talk.**

"_Words": _**Character's thoughts.**

**Oh and another thing: Characters may be a little OOC, especially Johan who would be too shy and sensible :D! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. If I did, Asuka would never exist and Judai and Johan would be together!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Heartbreak.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

THAT was a beautiful sunny day! It was actually Saturday, which means: no shool! Yattada for Judai, who had woken up an hour ago, exactly at eleven ten, showered, wore his clothes then ate and got out of his dorm room. He had this sudden want to go to the beach, sit on a big rock and just watch the waves slamming against sand and rocks and breath the sea's fresh air. Actually, he first wanted to go there to swim, but since it was just the last week of May, it wasn't that hot and he didn't want to catch a cold (Judai is _thinking_! Yay!) so he just decides to wait a couple of weeks till summer break and then go to swim with Sho, Kenzan and maybe Manjoume too.

The brunet reached the rocky part of the beach. He started walking carefully on the big sharp rocks to not fall into water, until he found a flat comfortable one. He sat and pressed his palms against it, sliding them lightly to the back, and gasped deeply for fresh air. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind caressing his face and brown bangs and enlacing his body. He then started to recall the last events that were disturbing his calm and happy life. _Girls_. Yeah, Asuka was all around him, all the time. And he HATED it. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Rei popped up out of nowhere. She said that Duel Academia was starting to become very popular and lots of new students were transfering to it so the school limited the places for next year, and _that's _why she registered earlier and arrived at the beginning of May. And since that day, Judai's life became HELL. He had now two crazy girls fighting ane against another and getting jealous from one another, not even wanting to understand that he didn't have feelings for neither of them. The brunet sighted deeply.

"This probably woudn't be a peaceful year with those two around..."

A ball of fuzzy brown hair with white feather wings and big purple and yellow eyes appeared next to Judai's shoulder.

"Kuri kurii?"

"Good morning Hane Kuriboh."

"Ku kuri!"

"I'm _not _trying to change the subject! I'm just being kind and saying good morning to you, jeez! And to answer your question: YES, I'm sure I do NOT like Asuka!"

"Kuri kuri krri?"

"I saved her several times because everybody was expecting me to do it, I was kinda the only one with enough courage to face evil oponents in duels since I did it just for fun."

"Kuriiii!" Judai blushed madly at what the fur ball just told him.

"Huh? N-NO! I'm not ga-" He suddenly stoped when his eyes caught a red source of light."Huh?"

The red source that seemed to be some red gem ball hiding behind a big rock revealed the rest of itself, showing a purple cat look-alike spirit with ruby eyes, four long ears and a tail ending with the big ruby ball.

"Kuri!" Exclaimed Hane Kuriboh.

"What is he? A squirrel ?" The spirit approached Judai and gazed at him with red curios eyes.

"OI! Ruby~!" Judai left his head when he suddenly heard the voice, a boy's slightly feminine-in-a-good-actually-cute-way, seemingly foreigner voice. He couldn't have a good view because the big rock, the one 'Ruby' was hiding behind, wa disturbing it.

"He must be your master, ne?" Judai asked.

"Ruby!" The spirit nodded then turned and started to run towards the voice source.

"Kuri!"

"Hey! Wait!" Judai shot as he stood up and quickly ran after Ruby, Hane Kuriboh following him.

"Hey! Where did you-" He stopped as his eyes widen. There, right behind the big rock, sitting on another flat rock directly exposed to the water was sitting a boy. A teal blue haired boy with emerald green eyes, wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt, black jeans, brown and white boots with a ruby gem near the ankle, and an obelisk blue vest. The boy stared up to glance from his duel spirit to an astooned brunet. Judai then snapped out of it, mentally slamming himself.

"Yo!" He walked towards the sitting boy. "So his name's Ruby?"

"Yeah, SHE's Carbuncle No Ruby." The teal blue haired boy replied with a beautiful voice, ressonating like a melody in Judai's ears

"Carbuncle?" Judai asked with confusion. The boy smiled as he looked to Ruby who was now standing on his shoulder.

"She's a legendary animal."

"Huum... 'Lengendary'?" Judai asked again, dumbly, not having any idea about what he was missing.

"Yeah." The boy then turned towards the brunet. "Hey, is that Hane Kuriboh?"

"Kuri kuri!" The flying fuzzy ball agreed.

"That must mean you're Yuki Judai."

"That's right, but... You can see Hane Kuriboh?" Judai was amazed by the fact that this guy could actually see duel spirits, just like himself.

"Yea! I can see duel spirits since I was a kid. It's the same with you, right?" The boy asked with a friendly smile. Judai smiled back.

"Um-hum! I see them since my childhood too. By the way, I haven't seen your face here before. Are you a freshman?" Green eyes started at Judai with surprise, before smiling again.

"Well, if you say it like that, I guess I _am_ a freshman!"

"Really? Well, welcome to Duel Academia!" Judai lift his hand to the other boy who's smile just grew wider.

"Um-hum." He reached for the offered hand while Judai sat down besides him to shake hands with him. It appeared wierd to him that the boy didn't stand up while they were talking but he didn't mind. Their fingers enlaced and the two boys gasped mentally, feeling a weird electric chock.

-SILENCE-

"Kuri kuri!" Hane Kuriboh played around with Ruby.

"Ruby!"

"..."

"... I've got a strange feeling about you." Judai finally spoke.

"Same here, It's like this isn't the first time we've met." The other replied calmly, smiling, his emerald eyes sparkling. Judai nooded. They just sat there staring at each other for several minutes, then they finally let go of each other's hand.

"So, how did you know that I was Yuki Judai?" The blunet smiled and turnet to face the sea.

"Well, let's say I met somebody who told me that the only person who owned Hane Kuriboh was you."

"Oh.. I see. By the way, what's your name?" The teal haired boy then faced Judai with sparkling eyes.

"Johan Anderson." Judai's eyes widened.

'WHAT? A-are you really Johan Anderson? Hōgyoku-juu dekki no Johan ! The boy with the gem beasts deck?" He asked unbelievingly. Johan lift his arm and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Yeah, It's me."

"Sugooy! I'm sitting besides the fifth top duelist in the world!" Judai shoted with excitement.

"Hehehee.." Johan laughed shyly.

"That's awesome! I've heard about you a year ago or some. You're really strong! What a baka I am! I should've known after seeing Ruby!"

"It's nothing, Judai. Really!" The brunet's expression then turned from excitement to confusion.

"Wait.. Then... Why did you tell me that you were a freshman?"

"Well, you thought I was a freshman, and I didn't wanna seem kinda boasting so..." He replied, smiling.

'He's really... kind..' Judai stared in awe at the pro duelist. "Oh... Okay then." Judai smiled in content. "So, since when you're here? Did you too come in advance to reserve your place in Duel Academia because of limited places?"

"No, I didn't have too... But I'm here since yesterday."

"Oooh! Well since you're a new student, let me take you in a walk to show you this place!"

Johan lowered his head. Judai looked with confusion at the boy who seemed in deep pain.

"Sorry.. Did I sa-"

"I can't..."

"Huh?" Judai exclaimed with confusion.

"... I... can't walk." Judai's vision went blank.

"Wha...?" Johan raised his head a little bit to lock eyes with Judai, who gasped at the hurt, heartbreaking look in Johan's emeralds.

"My legs are paralyzed."

Judai froze. His now wide eyes stared in disbelief onto broken green ones, feeling a rush of emotions encircle his heart.

Chock...

Pain...

Confusion...

Disbelief...

Pity...

And then... Some other feeling that he couldn't distinguish... Totally different, making him feel his heart tighten while an image of Johan sitting on a wheelchair crossed his mind. 'It's... It's unfair... Why him... Of all people...' The brunet stayed like that for a while before snapping out of it. He stared at the blunet's legs then locked eyes with him again.

"... I'm... Really sorry.."

"Don't be.."

"No, really! I didn't know that... Nobody actually told me that when I first knew you."

"It's because a year ago, I could still walk.."

"Wha..? So..., you weren't paralyzed since your birth or something?" Judai felt a little bit of relief and hope.

"No... I was paralyzed... Five months ago... By chock." Judai gasped.

"By chock?" Johan sighted.

"Yeah... It was one of the snowy and cold nights of December, a few days before Christmas. I.. I was in the mountains for witer holidays with... My parents..."

FLASHBACK

It was starting to get dark. Johan was walking in the forest with an older beautiful long light teal blue haired green eyed woman. The two were wearing winter clothes.

".. Do you think we're lost, mom?" Johan asked, a worried look on his face.

"O-of course not! Don't worry honey, we'll get out of here..." She said with a nervous smile. Johan said nothing, even though he knew they _were _lost in the forest. He was skking with his mother, and when they wanted to come back to the chalet, they didn't know which way to take, so they just started to walk randomly. Now, they were walking since almost two hours. Yes, he knew they were lost, ha was not a kid, not anymore, but his mother refused to desperate him. Johan sighted. He was starting to have cold. He suddenly saw little cotton look-alike pieces falling down from the highest skies.

"It's snowing..." He whispered. Suddenly, the two heard a growling. They froze. "Wha-what was.. That?" The boy exclaimed in horror.

"C-calm down, honey... It's noth-" Her eyes widened as they caught two pairs of sparkling yellow eyes behind the trees. Johan gasped.

"Wha.." He froze when he saw two huge, apparently starving wolfs slowly stepping towards the two humans.

"Johan!" The woman exclaimed, stepping forward and raising her arms horizontally to her sides in a protective way to cover her son from view. "At my sigh, you walk slowly backward before you start running for you life."

"WHAT? BUT MOM-"

"No buts, Johan" She said calmly.

"N-No... NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I can't leave you here!"

"Sweetie..." She turned her head so he could see the side of her beautiful face. "I'll just distract them till you're safe, okay?" She whispered in a soft voice, smiling sadly.

"Mom... Please, no..." Tears started forming in the sides of the blunet's emerald eyes.

"Johan, .." She smiled lovingly with tender green eyes. "I love you." The boy's tears fell down his cheeks.

"Mom..." He cried, begging. But it was starting to be late. The two wolfs were already a few feet away from them.

"JOHAN! RUN!" The young mother yelled.

"MOM! NO!"

"PLEASE JOHAN! RUN!" Johan made a step backward.

"Mom..." He stared in fear. "I LOVE YOU!" He then started running with all his might, tear drops felling backward while he shut his eyes tightly. Snow electrified his face whenever it touched his burning eyes and cheeks. He heard the wolfs run then jump. He heard his mom yelp then fall to the snow covered ground. He heard them growl. He heard her fight. But he couldn't turn... He didn't have enough courage to turn.

The blunet reached an enough big tree to hide behind it. He leaned his back to the tree and slipped to the grownd, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, before he snuggled his head on them and started sobbing loudly. He cried all the tears of his heart, like a baby, then... He heard it. A loud, terrified scream split his ears... His mother's. He gasped and raised his head, red puffed eyes wide in horror. The boy then started shaking. He couldn't move. He couldn't stand, his legs were too feeble. The following minutes were deadly silent. When he felt it safe to get out from his hideout, he stood up weakly, pressing his hand against the tree for support. After a few seconds he started walking. Slowly... Even too slowly. He was trembling, he fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD!'. The blunet struggled and started crawling on his knees before getting up again with difficulty. He walked to the place where he left his mother. The boy approached slowly, carefully. When he saw no sight of wolfs, he started jogging till he reached the place. His eyes caught a corpse.

"... Mom?" Johan approached. When he made it to the corpse, he froze. His mother-... No. What he saw was definitely not his mother. It was a pool of blood, teared clothes... And bones. The boy fell to the ground, his legs unable to hold his weight, and the chock, eyes wide, pupils small.

"Mom..." Hot tears lined his eyes and instantly fell down his face, burning his cheeks. "NOOOO!" He colapsed completely to the frozen ground, shaking and trembling hardly, and sobbing while whispering weakly. "Noo... Mom..."

The boy stayed there, lying besides what was left of his mother, sobbing while snow slowly covered his frozen body all the night. His vision went black minutes later...

END OF FLASHBACK

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, how was that? Sad isn't it? Poor Johan :( ... Please leave your reviews. I'll update chapter two soon, it's already done. Sayonara mina..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here I am with chapter two for you! However, I do have some few things I want you to know about:**

**First: I do hate ASUKA, not females, I AM a female! And the girl, in my personal opinion, sucks! I respect people who likes her but I do not appreciate her, SHE SLAMMED JUDAI IN THE FOURTH SEASON and what I wrote about her in the 1st chap was a revenge! Even though my story is in the beggining of season 3. After all, this is a fanfiction! So I have the right to make Judai hate her, true? Okay, for people who are still not convinced I just immagined that some things happened between season 3 and 4 and that's why he started HATING the FACT that she was all around him, not her HERSELF!**

**Second: Yeah, maybe the characters were too OOC so my excuses, also, I warned that Johan will be too shy and sensible because THAT'S HOW I WANTED HIM TO BE IN THIS FIC, to fit with his role, and he is like this because he is still in shock, he is hurt, but he would change, thanks to Judai, at further chapters.**

**Third and finally: I tryed to imagine the most hurting situation Johan passed through it, because I wanted him to be paralyzed by SHOCK not ACCIDENT. So it was his mother eaten by HUNGRY wolfs (and that's why they attacked humans) Also, Johan could outrun wolfs because his mother distracted them. Yes, the two of them. And wolfs do exist in moutains, I didn't even mention the country, who mentionned Scandinavia?**

**Okay, so that's it, the longest author note I've ever wrote. Special thanks to PrincessAnime08**, **chrisandersenyuki** **and Oak-chan** **:D** **I want to mention a little detail: In this fic, Johan is shorter than Judai :D Now just read the second chappie and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX nor its characters.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Judai was covering his mouth with both of his hands, wide brown eyes glancing at wet heartbreaking emerald ones. He couldn't _believe_ this boy passed through this. Why in the world did he have to pass through a... CATASTROPHE! (Put yourselves in his place).

"Johan!" He exclaimed in disbelief before he reached to the sobbing blunet and wrapped his strong arms around him.. "Oh Kami-sama... I am truly sorry... I didn't imagine you experienced such a... Oh my God..." He said while rubbing softly the emerald eyed boy's quacking shoulders and back. After a few seconds, the blunet stopped crying and raised his head. His teary eyes locked with Judai's.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't... Why in the world would you care about my past anyways... We just met and-"

"Johan! Why are you saying such a thing? Of course I do care! We're now friends, ever since we met! So you can tell me whatever you want!" He said while grabbing Johan's shoulders and shacking them lightly.

"Judai..." The blunet sniffled. "A-arigato..." His eyes looked at the brunet's tenderly.

"So, what happened next..?" Johan lowered his gaze.

"Next time I woke up was after... Two weeks. The doctor told me that I fell in a comatose because of the shock, and it's then that I realized that it wasn't just a nightmare... I wanted to get up, to run out of there, to be alone and start crying... When I tryed to stand, I figured out I couldn't move my legs..." Judai put a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him, the boy smiled sadly before he continued.

"The doctors thought that it was maybe because of the comatose and that I sould start walking again after a day or two... But it didn't happen. Even after days, weeks, and now... Months."

"... But..! How... Is there... At least a chance that you could walk again? I mean... Well, the problem was not a sickness or some muscular problem in your legs or something, it's just... Sentimental! I guess..."

"Well yeah. But the doctors say-"

"I don't care what the doctors say!" Johan's eyes widened in surprise. "I believe that you could do it! You _will_ do it! You have too! You'll walk again, I'm sure!" Johan's eyes softened.

"Judai..."

"Ruby ruby ruby!"

"Huh?" The blunet glanced to the watch. "Oh... Guess you're right Ruby... The nurse didn't come back."

"Eh?" Judai looked at them with confusion. "Nurse?"

"It's the nurse who accompanied me to Duel Academia, and who's taking care of me. I wanted to come to the beach so she brought me here and told me she will be back at 3 P.M. But it's 3:51 now..."

"Oh... Well, I guess she had something to do..."

"Yeah..." At that moment, Johan's stomach growled. "... Oops." Judai burst out in laugher, but at that very moment, his stomach growled too. Johan chuckled, before both of them started laughing loudly.

"I guess it would be a good idea to hurry to the cafeteria!" Judai chuckled.

"Oh... Well go ahead, I'll wait till the nurse comes back with my wheelchair..." Judai stared at the blunet with a blank expression, then lowered his head, his brown bangs covering his eyes. He got up and made a step in front of the other male who watched in confusion. Judai then lowered his body, his back facing Johan, while he opened his palms to the back on his sides.

"... Judai? What are you doing?" Judai chuckled.

"Waiting for you to climb on my back?" Johan opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Wha..? But, Judai! You don't ne-"

"I'm definitely not letting you here to wait for a nurse who may let you wait till the night falls or may not even come back!"

"But-"

"No buts!" He moved his fingers, a sign for Johan to hurry and climb on. Johan blushed lightly, before he pushed himself to Judai's back and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Judai then caught the teal blue haired boy's paralyzed legs tightly –Which made Johan's blush just deepen- and got up carefully.

"Hold on tight to not fall, Johan!" He said with a cheerful smile, when Johan tightned his grip around Judai's neck for responce, the brunet started walking carefully but easily upon the rocks, and for his surprise, Johan was as light as feather, which made it just easier for him. He then felt Johan rest his head on his own shoulder. Judai blushed.

"You know, Judai," The blunet whispered in Judai's ear. "It's the first time someone carries me on his back..."

"Really?" The brunet exclaimed.

"Yeah. Even when I needed to be transported, it was always on my chair."

"Well, I hope you found my back comfortable enough," Judai chuckled. "... Because you'll be carried on it often." Johan's cheeks burned.

"Judai, you don't have too..."

"Why not? You're even as light as feather! It really doesn't bother me!" Johan just smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing his arms around the other's neck, but not much enough to hurt him. They soon made it to the slifer cafeteria. Judai opened the slide door and rushed in.

"Yo!" He greeted while he stood besides a table with fourr boys arount it. Sho quickly replied, recognizing Judai's voice.

"Hey! Ani-" He gasped when a blue blushing head popped out from Judai's back. "... Ki..?" Judai's smiling face turned to confusion before he followed Sho's gaze.

"Aniki! Who is she- saurus?" Kenzan asked, seeing Johan's angelic blushing face and frilly sleeves of his lavender shirt. Judai and Johan sweat-dropped.

"Uuh... Kenzan, HE is a BOY..." Judai smiled nervousely, Johan pooped completely his head up from the brunet's shoulder. Everyone gasped.

"Jeez! Why the hell are you carrying a boy on your back?" Manjoume asked annoyingly. Johan then hide again the half of his head so they could now only see his sad green eyes.

"Manjoume!" Judai shouted angrily.

"Thunder!" The raven haired boy stood up, palms pressed flat on the table, ready to start a fight.

"He... He can't walk..." The four boys gasped.

"You-you mean..." Sho stuttered. Judai nodded sadly.

"O-oh..." Manjoume relaxed, lowering his head. "So-sorry..." He then sat up again, embarassed. Johan raised up his head.

"Don't be... You didn't knew." He finally spoke, surpassing his shyness. Judai smiled to him then positionned himself in front of a chair besides Sho who helped him settle the blunet to seat on it, then he went to bring some food and came back.

"By the way... Are you a freshman?" Edo, who sat there silent all the time, God knows what the hell he was doing sitting on the slifer cafeteria with those guys he didn't use to attend, finally asked. Judai and Johan looked at each other before they bursted out in laugher.

"Well this is strange!" Judai chuckled. "Mina, this is my new friend, Johan Anderson!" Manjoume and Edo froze.

"Johan Anderson! YOU'RE Johan Anderson?" Manjoume asked in disbelief.. Sho and Kenzan just wtched in confusion.

"You know him-saurus?"

"Yes! I mean of course! Who doesn't know him!" Manjoume exclaimed, eyes still wide, Sho and Kenzan still confused, turning their questionning gazes to Johan. Edo decides to explain.

"He's Johan with the legendary Gem beasts. And he is also... The top fifth duelist."

"Gem beasts! You-you are...! YES! I remember now! You're the guy with those hontoni sugoi cards!" Sho almost screamed, stars forming in his and Kenzan's eyes.

"Fifth top duelist-don! This is amazing-saurus!". Johan rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Hehehe... Thanks guys.. I didn't knew I was famous..!"

"Of course you are!" Judai placed a plate of food in front of Johan on the table, and four plates in front of himself.

"Eh... Thanks, but..." Johan stared at the foor plates in surprise. "Are you in an eating competition..?" Judai laughed.

"You'll get used to it. That bastard doesn't have a stomach but a trash can!" Manjoume shouted, annoyed, while Judai continued laughing sheepishly. Johan was amazed, seeing how the brunet just threw food onto his mouth, rarely shewing, directly swalowing. In a matter of seconds, the food was gone. The blunet smiled, then he turned and grabbed a pair of shopsticks to start eating, and that's when his emerald eyes caught the silver haired duelist starring silently at him. Johan starred back at him, confused, but when he understood that Edo was not planning to stop staring soon he blushed, embarassed, and lowered his own gaze to his plate, eating silently. Judai, however, saw that and didn't seem to be happy. He sent a death glare to the blue eyed boy who finally took off his eyes of Johan, finding out he was caught. The six boys just finished eating silently, Edo continuing staring silently at Johan.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

It was starting to get dark when Judai, with Johan on his back, Sho and Manjoume entered Judai's slifer dorm room. Kenzan went to the nursery to ask for Johan's nurse or at least his wheelchair, and Edo just said he had something to do and disappeared. Judai put Johan on the side of his bed and sat besides him, Sho was on the floor and Manjoume on a wooden chair.

"Don't you find it weird..?" Manjoume mumbled.

"What?" Judai asked.

"Edo was kind with Johan...!" The older blunet made a questionning look. Judai fell silent.

"And what's so weird about it?" Johan asked confusedly.

"He never was kind with anybody of us!" He used to be boasting and feeling superior and greater than us... But to you.."

"Well, you said it! Maybe it's because Johan-kun is one of the fifth top duelists and not just like us, minors!" Sho explained.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MINOR YOU BAKA!" The raven haired boy slammed the back of the shorter boy's head angrily. Johan sweat-droped than turned to Judai just to find him diving in deep thoughts.

"..Judai?" ... The brunet did reply. He was just starring to some spot into the wall and _thinking_!

"Judai!" Johan put a hand on his shoulder and shook him then snapped out of his thoughts and locked eyes with Johan.

"Huh... Yes, Johan?"

"Are you alright? You seem... Lost."

"Uh... Y-yeah, don't worry." He smiled widely. Johan sighed, then looked back at the still fighting boys. They were interrupted by the door knob turning and opening. Kenzan entered the room, pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Hey soldiers!" He closed the door with his foot.

"Kenzan-kun! You're back! Already..." Sho asked, surprised.

"Well _that_'s not a nice thing to say-saurus!" He pouted while he placed the chair besides the bed and sat on the floor.

"Eheh... Sorry! You got it wrong! I meant.. I expected it to take longer than that..!"

"Well, Aiyukawa-sensei gave me the chair ever since she heard Johan-kun's name-don." He then turned to face the teal haired boy. "She says that your nurse had to go back to Europe because she had some emergency, and she left the chair in the nursery-don... I'm sorry-saurus." Johan looked disappointed...

"Oh... Well, thanks anyways, for bringing my chair back..."

"You're welcome-saurus!" The dino-boy made a toothy grin.

"But that means you're left without nurse.." Manjoume pointed out. Johan sighed, lowering his head.

"Well, I guess even my nurse got bored from taking care of me... I don't blame her..."

The other boys's looks saddened, feeling sorry for him, but right then, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He made a surprised look, turning to gaze at the brunet's sparkling eyes.

"Don't worry Johan," He made a toothy grin. "... I'll be your nurse!"

"Eeeeh?" Kenzan and Sho exclaimed. Manjoume just stared at them dumbly, unbelieving his ears.

"What the heck? You can't even take care of yourself you bastard!" He shouted. Judai ignored his statement.

"I'll do my best, Johan! Don't worry!". Emerald eyes stared at hopeful chocolate brown ones in disbelief.

"Judai..."

"I promise I'll take care of you!"

"... But... Judai, you can't-"

"Sure I do! I don't mind doing it! I would actually like it!" A wide smile formed on the brunet's face. Johan just stared at him with wide green eyes, before he lowered his head, his teal blue bangs covering his eyes from view.

"Johan?" Judai called with confusion, the blunet didn't reply. He then grabbed Johan's chin to raise up gently his head so he could stare at his beautiful green eyes. The bruned gasped when his eyes locked with watery emerald orbs.

"Johan?... Don't you like it? I-I won't do it if you don't want to...". Johan shook his head.

"N-no... It's not about that..." He turned his gaze to the side, his chin still held by Judai's fingers. "It's just... It's the seventh nurse to leave me... And... On top of that, my father payed them lots of money to accept taking care of me but... Despite that... All of them left me... But.. You... You... Without me even asking.."

"You don't need to ask. We're friends, aren't we? And that's what friends do for each other! Besides, I don't even care for money, I do this because I wan't to!"... Green wide eyes locked with carefull tender brown ones.

"Judai..." Tears fell dowm Johan's pinky cheeks. Judai raised his palms to press them against the blunet's cheeks, wiping away his precious tears and staring softly onto his emerald eyes. The blunet felt his cheeks burn even more at the sweet touch, the two boys just got lost onto each other's eyes for long seconds.

"Ahem." Manjoume tried to get their attention. "I'll do a favor to you and go tell Samejima-kocho about your crazy decision in my way to the main dorm." Manjoume said while standing up along with the two other boys. Judai dropped his hands from Johan's burning cheeks.

"Be a good boy and take good care of Johan-kun, aniki!" The shortest duelist smiled to the two boys, starting to walk towards the door.

"No need to say it to be done, Sho." Judai smirked.

"We'll see you tomorrow-saurus!" Kenzan waved his hand before getting out and closing the door.

"... Well, since I'll be taking care of you, I think you will be staying with me at my dorm tonight, do you mind..?" Judai asked, "I mean... I could still take you back to your dorm.."

"Oh... Don't worry, I don't mind at all." Johan smiled reassuringly. The slifer red student smiled in relief.

"Okay then... I'll bring PJs." Judai got up and walked to the closet, he picked two Duel Academia's uniform PJs and handed one to Johan, before the realisation slammed his mind.

"Uuuh... Would you need... Well... Help to... Well... Change your clothes..?" Judai stared to the side, trying to hide his light blush. Johan's face redden in embarassment.

"O-oh... N-no no, I can do it myself.. I still can move my hands... Thanks.." He whispered with an almost invisible smirk, staring to the opposite side of the room. Judai sighed mentally in relief. He didn't wan't to put Johan in such an embarrasing situation.

"Okay.. I'll go change in the restroom." He then walked to the restroom on his room, closing the door behind him and leaving some privacy to the shy blunet. A few minutes later, when he felt it safe to get out, he reappeared in front of Johan, picking up his clothes and putting them with his own on the wooden chair besides the bed.

"Okay so... You'll sleep in my bed, it will be easier like this, and I'll be in the upper bunk, okay?". Johan nooded. Judai then put his arms under the emerald eyed boy's shoulders and waist, slidding him back into sleeping position, smiling at him while he brought the sheets up to his neck, covering well his body.

"If you need something, don't hesitate to wake me up!" He said with an angelic smile. "I'm in your service!" Johan smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Judai."

"My pleasure! Now sleep well!" The blunet nodded.

"Okay, good night."

"Goog night, Johan." Judai then turned the lights off and climbed to the middle bunk. He sighed when he heard deep regular breathing coming from the lower bunk a few minutes later, indicating that Johan was already asleep. He then turned to his side and closed his eyes, felling asleep a short while after, an angelic smile on his lips, dreaming about a certain blunet...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Finally done ! It's 2 :15 am MAN! I hope you guys liked it. Found it lame? Boring? Bullshit? Good? Awesome? Wathever? Just leave your reviews, opinions and suggestions (And not insults! Don't be harsh PLZ!) a gift from you to reward my effort? Please? I'll be up with 3rd chapter soon! R&R :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOO! Good morning/afternoon/evening guys! Well mostly girls but wathev-HOLOLOOY! Just two chapters updated and PAM! 16 review already :D ! Seems my fic is not that bad *Rub the back of the head sheepishly* Thanks guys for supporting it :) Your comments keep me up and motivate me to update. So here I come with CHAPTER THREE! And by the way, WARNING: CUTENESS, ROMANCE, YAOI JUDAI X JOHAN AND SLIGHT EDO X JOHAN :D**

**Don't like don't read! Like it, I'm the happiest person in the solar system :D Without long introductions, I'm getting outta here! Feel like you're home :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own GX nor its characters.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Never give you up ...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rays of the rising sun slipped through the window of the slifer red dorm, caressing lightly the sleeping Johan's angelic peaceful face. His eyelids tightened before opening slowly at the feeling of the warm sunshine on his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before pushing himself up lazily to sitting position. He heard no snoring or heavy deep breathing coming from the upper bunk.

"Judai...?" He called in a half asleep voice. "Are you still sleeping..?"

When he got not reply, he turned to the side and glanced to the wooden chair besides the bed. Judai's clothes were gone. He thought the brunet might have woken up before him and went out to do something. The blunet then raised his hand till he reached his own clothes and started changing. Just when he finished, the door opened. Johan could see just two legs with white pants and red shoes. The rest of the body was covered by a mountain of packed food, then the person kicked the door to close it, made three steps and let go of all the food to the ground, revealing Judai's cheerful face.

"Good morning Judai!" Judai looked towards the smiling blunet who was sitting on the bed.

"Oh... Johan! Good morning! You're already awake!" Judai replied, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I just woke up and changed..."

"Oh, okay. I went to the slifer cafeteria to bring some food." Judai made a toothy grin and scratched his head sheepishly, staring at the food on the floor. Johan chuckled.

"I bet there's a 'Sold out' signboard on the cafeteria's door now!" The blunet pointed. Judai laughed hardly. He just loved how Johan made a joke of anything Judai did or said.

"Come here, I'll help you get in your chair to go to the bathroom." Judai then walked to the bad and carried Johan bridal style, which made Johan's face redden deeply. He then put him on his wheelchair and pushed him to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Judai." Johan smiled then closed the door. Judai went to clear the sheets on his and Johan's bed, put all the food on a table in the middle of the room then pushed it besides the bed. Johan got out from the bathroom.

"... So, slept well?" Judai asked with a grin. Johan nodded.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't snore or bother you during the night or something..!" He chuckled. Judai burst out in laugher.

"No of course not! Why are you saying that?". Johan sweat-dropped.

"Because YOU woke me up!" Judai couldn't help but laugh harder."You were talking in your sleep, and saying something about a free giant fried shrimp!".

The brunet rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehee~! Even Sho was telling me that when he was still living here... I guess I can't help dreaming about my favourite food..!" Judai sticked out the tip of his tongue jokingly. Johan smiled. _'Cute..'_. But right then, Judai's glare turned serious, before he got up and walked towards him.

".. Judai?" He asked confusedly. Judai then raised his arms to Johan's back and legs, carrying him again bridal style. Johan yelped and started blushing, wrapping his arms around Judai's neck to not fall to the ground.

"Ju-Judai! W-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you outta that chair!" He said while walking back toward the bed.

"B-but.. You don't need to! It's comfortable enough-"

"No, not enough." Judai stopped and glared down at Johan's emerald orbs, smiling at his cute pink blush. "Besides... I don't like seeing you in that chair."

Johan's heart skipped.

'_D-did he just say..._'

Judai resumed walking till he reached the bed and sat on it... But instead of placing Johan besides him... he made him sit on his _lap_.

"... And I bet it's more comfortable like this." Judai smiled teasingly. Johan's face burned, his cheeks turning bright red instead of the pink blush he had. He felt his heart race a thousand mile an hour, along with a weird feeling in his stomach... Like a war between butterflies. Then, Judai finally placed him on the bed. Johan didn't know why, but he felt disappointment...

"Here, let's eat!" The brunet smiled brightly, picking two sandwiches and handing one to Johan.

"Th-thanks.." He took the sandwich without locking eyes with Judai, just starring to the ground and blushing.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The two boys finished eating, with Judai eating the biggest part of that food moutain and Johan merely finishing two sandwiches. They just sat after, chatting and showing each other their cards, while Hane Kuriboh and Ruby were just playing around with each other.

"So..." Judai spoke suddenly. "I was thinking about something..."

"You were _thinking_!" Johan said teasingly. Judai just giggled.

"Well, I just..." Brown eyes locked with green ones. "... Wanted to suggest something to you.." Johan lift up his head, showing that he was all ears. "I wanted to... to help you.. Walk again." He just said it carefully to not hurt the blunet's feelings. He thought that maybe he could get it all wrong or have a sensitive part about his paralyzation like lots of people had with their different handicaps. But instead, Johan's eyes widened.

'_Wha...'_ Johan could no longer move, talk, breath... Did Judai, a boy who he just met twenty four hours ago or some –and who he was quickly becoming close friend with- , just suggest to him what Europe's best nurses to whom his father gave lots and lots of money to take care of his son, didn't suggest: Help him walk? Help him WALK! Johan was astonished.

"Judai... You're not... Serious..."

"I _AM _serious!" He exclaimed happily.

"... Judai ..." Emerald orbs softened, tears forming-No! :Trying to form in the corner of his eyes, but Judai wouldn't let that happen.

"NO! Johan... I won't let you cry again... Come here.." Judai pulled Johan closer to him, then wrapped his arms around the blunet's waist, hugging him first official hug (*)... And it felt so warm... And good.. To both of them. A light blush flushed on Johan's cheeks. He left his arms and wrapped them around Judai's neck (When I say official hug...) snuggling on his brown and orange silky hair. He didn't know exactly _why _...But he just wanted to... Stay like this for... Ever. As he was enjoying again the feeling of butterflies war in his stomach, he felt Judai bring him even closer to him, tighten his grip around him and... Stand up! Johan gasped and instinctively tightened his grip around the other's neck, too, feeling himself being pushed up on his paralyzed legs.

"Ju-Judai! What.. Are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, just hold onto me!"

"Ju..dai... ?"

"Johan..." Judai's grip tightened even more, almost feeling the other boy's hammering heartbeat. "... Try to stand." Judai's look became serious.

"WHAT?"

"Please Johan! I won't let go of you! Just try.." Johan stared hesitantly at Judai's chocolate eyes. How on earth could he stand? He is _paralyzed_! He can't do it, it's... Impossible? Isn't it..? Judai smiled warmly to him. "Trust me."

Johan's look softened. He released his grip slowly, deciding to try. After all, he wouldn't lose anything. He had now only Judai's arms around his waist supporting him. He was now pratically standing on his legs, feeling all his body's weight on them, and it hurt... He didn't feel his legs, of course not, but he felt... Tired, unable... Paralyzed. He then hugged firmly the brunet.

"Judai... I can't..."

"Of course you can! Johan, just try again! I believe you can!" He raised a hand to the blunet's cheek. "I believe in you." Johan stared in awe into the brunet's orbs, before lightening his grip again.

"Come on Johan!"Judai cheered. The blunet shut his emerald eyes closed tightly, trying his best to stand. If he wished to walk again, he should start by trying to stand, and practice it... For Judai's sake. Judai, who promised to not let go of him. Johan then dropped hesitantly one arm, feeling safe onto the brunet's grip. He carefully lowered his other arm, staring down at his trembling legs, along with Judai. When the slifer duelist saw Johan's legs quazi-stop shaking, he slowly released his grip, causing the blunet to inslinctively lift his arms to him with worried emelads staring at him.

"Trust me, Johan." Judai said reassuringly, smirking. Johan nodded hesitantly, and lowered his arms again. Then, slowly, carefully, Judai dropped one arm. Johan hissed scaredly, feeling all his weight on his legs.

"Ngh..."

"You can do it!" Judai encouraged. The bluned tried with all his might to stand without help, trying to control his legs, and it's then, right then, that Judai released his second arm's grip on the emerald eyed boy, the only thing supporting him, before slowly, slowly, slowly dropping it... Until finally, Johan was standing without support. Yes, STANDING. Judai stepped exactly one lonely foot backward, giving some space to Johan, watching his legs, before the two boys locked eyes. Judai warmed a scared Johan with a shining smile. '1..2..3..4..' Judai counted mentally for the blunet how many seconds he stood up, before Johan lost control at the fifth second. Johan's legs slipped, causing him to lose his balance, but Judai instantly caught him firmly, the two hugging again .

"You see... You did it, Johan..." Judai whispered in Johan's ear. The blunet raised his head, eyes sparkling at the point that an emerald gem could get jealous, before nodding slowly with a tender sad smile crossing his lips.

"... Yeah.." Tears lined his eyelids in joy melt with astonishment and disbelief. He then rested his head on Judai's warm chest, the brunet lifting him lightly, sitting on the bed and rubbing slowly the younger boy's back...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

As Sho walked up the stairs of the slifer dorm to Judai's room, his eyes caught Manjoume walking toward the same room.

"Hey! Manjoume!" Sho yelled.

"Thun-der!" Manjoume pointed annoyingly.

"Are you going to Aniki's room?"

"Do I need your permission do do it?" The raven haired boy shouted.

"Err.. No, I just found it.. Err.. Wierd. You don't really like to be around him.."

"Who said I was going to see that baka anyways?" He then knocked on the door.

"Oooh! So you want to see Johan-kun!" Right then, the door opened, revealing a smiling Judai.

"Oh! Good afternoon guys! And why do you want to see Johan, Manjoume?"

"Thunder! And mind your own buisness!" The black haired boy rushed in past Judai who followed with Sho after closing the door.

"I have the reply from Samejima-kocho." Manjoume finally explained.

"Oh! Right! You went to see him yesterday! What did he say? Did he accept?" The brown haired boy asked impatiently.

"No."

Judai froze.

"What? Why?" He asked disappointedly. Manjoume sighed.

"Because..." He stared at a confused Sho, an impatient Judai and finally, at a worried Johan sitting silently on the bed. "... Edo asked him first."

"WHAT?" Judai and Sho screamed. Johan grimaced.

"Why Edo?" Johan asked worriedly.

"Well... It seems like Edo knew before us that your nurse left and suggested instantly –like Samejima said- to take care of you since..." Manjoume sighed in disgust. "... he kinda already had... I don't know how the hell he did but... He had Medical treatment courses."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Judai yelled unbelievingly, his jaw dropping and hitting the floor. "EDO! Medical courses?" Manjoume closed his eyes.

"Heck, Samejima-kocho says that it means Edo has more knowledge than you do so it would be safer for Johan if it was Edo who'll take care of him." He finished. Judai frowned, falling silent. He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes, mouth in a tight line. He kinda felt horrible disappointment, even though he didn't know Johan for so long. He just wanted, since the moment he knew he was paralyzed, to help him... To take care of him. Why? He didn't care. But why? He just felt so. WHY? The question kept screaming itself on his mind, torturing him.

Johan stared at the brunet with a sad, disappointed expression, similar to Judai's. He didn't even know well Edo... Well, not as much as he now knows Judai, nor he felt the same towards him. No. He never felt toward anybody what he felt toward the brunet since the time they locked eyes. He just felt... Comfortable... And he really started to like being with him. Said boy raised his brown head and looked at Johan, brown melting with green. "Johan..." Judai tried to smile but it was clear he was upset. "Would you like it if Edo took care of you instead of me?" The blunet glared with worry and confusion at the brunet. "I wouldn't mind if you don't. It's up to you..." He glanced seriously to the emerald eyed boy. _'Yes!'_. That's what Johan wanted to scream. He'll obviousely choose Judai! Wait. Why? Well... Because he knew him very well? No... Because he felt like knowing him wery well. And why? Actually... No clue, he just felt so. WHY? You beat me. The same question that was torturing Judai's mind now seemed to have some interest in Johan's. It sticked there, repeating itself continuousely... Johan, after a few seconds, blushed lightly, before shaking his head shyly.

"N-no... I prefer to... Have you instead." Judai then made the brightest of his smiles. He reached to Johan's hand and squeezed it gently then got up. Johan looked with confusion.

"Where are you going?" Sho asked.

"To see Samejima-kocho."

"Huh? Wait-!" Manjoume yelled, but Judai had already rushed out of the room, heading to DA's main building.

"... Guys, please help me get into my chair." Johan demanded. "I need to talk to the principal too." Sho and Manjoume stared at each other, before getting up and helping the blunet...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Judai-kun! Please calm down!"

"I told you he want's me instead! He doesn't even know Edo!"

"Senior Judai, it is really better like this for senior Johan, na no ne!"

"NO! His paralyzation was caused emotionnaly so if his feelings are healed then he'll heal! It has nothing to do with medical skills or knowledge, OR ANYTHING!" Judai shouted his arms in the air in tight fists.

"This has no sense, Monsieur Judai, de aru! You can't take care of Monsieur Johan, de aru! You can't even take care of yourself, de aru!" Vice principal Napoleon and Chronos-sensei grabbed Judai's arms, trying to bring them and his nerves down.

"Sumimasen, Judai-kun... But we can't let you take care of him because his medical case is severe and he needs extreme care!" Samejima said with an apologising tone. Judai lowered his arms with a tender look.

"But I _can _offer him an extreme care!" He then yelled. "I can make him walk again!" Samejima glared at Judai then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Judai-kun... Why are you doing this..?" Judai froze, eyes wide. He fell silent... Because.. He ignored the reason himself. He hated that 'why?'. It was because Johan was a friend, wasn't it? Wasn't it? So _why_ he kept feeling like it was something else?

"Well.." Judai began, not sure what to say after. "..."

"Samejima-hocho!" The door suddenly opened and three boys entered the office.

"Oh..! Senior Johan! What are you doing here, no ne?" Chronos-sensei stared at the blunet on the wheelchair, pushed by Manjoume with Sho besides him.

"Johan! Why did you come?" Judai rushed toward the blunet. Johan smiled and opened his arms welcomingly to Judai who froze by surprise and confusion.

"Judai... Let's do it again.."

Judai stared in awe at the emerald eyed boy.

"Johan... Are you... Sure?"

"Yes, I want to show them that it could be helped."

"... But... I'm not sure it will help convincing them.."

"Help what? Convince who?" Manjoume glared dumbly at them before Johan smiled sadly.

"Judai... Please, help me to do it.." Judai could no longer resist the boy's begging voice. He reached to his open arms and wrapped his own around his waist tightly. Sho blushed embarrassedly and yelped.

"What are you doing?"... The two boys ignored Sho's question. Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's neck firmly, before the brunet pulled him even closer and got up. Everybody gasped.

"JUDAI-KUN! What are you thinking you're doing? You could hurt him!" The principal yelled, but Judai didn't reply. Instead, he smiled to Johan as the blunet was starting to release his grip. Judai soon started letting go of Johan, too, repeating exactly what they did during the morning. A few seconds later, he let completely go of the blunet. '_I wish you won't fail, Johan..._'. Everyone's eyes and mouths went wide.

Johan tryed the bestest of his best to keep standing still and longer than this morning. He shut his eyes in pain, holding his breath. And after... Yeah, six seconds, which was barely enough to amaze everybody in the office, he collapsed, but luckily, Judai was there to catch him, holding him close into his chest and smiling cheerfully. The two turned to glance at three astonished men and two unbelieving boys.

"H-ho-how... na no.. ne..?"

"... De aru!"

"Jo... Johan-kun! Y-you stood up!" Samejima-kocho exclaimed. Johan smiled gladly.

"And it's all thanks to Judai..." Judai gave him another warm smile.

"Huh? How so, de aru?"

"He helped me to try and stand... So I'm asking you to let him be the one to..." A blush flashed his cheeks. "... To take care of me.." Judai gazed at the side of Johan's face to see sparkling, begging eyes. It was amazing how he felt like knowing him for a long time, and not just since last day... Right then, the door opened. Judai and Johan turned back to stare at the office's entry just to find...

"Edo!" Sho exclaimed.

"Oh... All the gang is here! Am I missing something?" Edo circulated his blue eyes around the room, his gaze stopped when he caught a green one. Edo frowned when he saw Johan in Judai's arms. '_... Do they __**have**__ to be this close?_' He then turned his gaze to the principal who just opened his mouth to talk to him.

"Edo Phoenix, I believe there will be some changings in my decision... " Edo's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh-ho! And may I know the reason?" He then glanced back at Johan. "Is it because you think I am not worth taking care of you?" He said half teasingly. Johan blushed lightly and turned his eyes to the side, tightening his grip on Judai for safety. He felt uncomfortable about Edo's teasing glare on him. He could feel something bizarre about the way he looked at him. Johan didn't know a thing about him, exept being the fourth top duelist, the one directly before him. Judai, however, felt the uneasiness in Johan's look, and turned to face Edo.

"No. It's not because of being skilled or worth it... I am the one who will take care of him." He said, glancing as seriousely as he could to the silveret. Edo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! So you're saying that you're better in this matter than me? Interesting! And what exactly can you do that _I_ can't?"

"Edo-san," Samejima spoke. "You're offering to help Johan-kun, but Judai-kun is offering, and probably able, to do something more: Making him walk." Edo's eyes widened. He fell silent for a moment.

"Senior Edo, we all just saw Senior Judai make him stand. We all know well Drop-Out-Boy so I believe he's able to make him walk again."

"He made him stand?" Edo exclaimed. Manjoume then stepped forward, managing finally to get into the conversation.

"Phoenix, it's no up to you anymore. You cannot just do everything you wish so you lose this part. Even Johan is choosing Judai." Edo's eyes widened when he heard that last part, he turned to lock eyes with the teal blue haired boy who glanced back shyly. He wanted to defend his choice but Edo's glare was killing him.

"I was..." Edo lowered his head, disappointed, then turned to the door. "... Just trying to help." He then stepped towards the door.

"Wait!" Edo gasped lightly, stopping as he heard the slightly feminine voice call him. He half turned his head. "... Thank you.." Edo gasped. "... It's just... I don't know you very well and... Maybe it could have been different if we already knew each other..." Edo stared from the corner of his eyes at Johan, before he lowered his head, silver bangs covering his eyes. He smirked then resumed walking. When he got out of the office, the three other boys sighted in relief.

"You know, Johan, you don't need to be nice with Edo..." Manjoume mumbled. ".. He'll always be like that."

".. I... He just wanted to help.."

"Yeah, tell me about it! He never does something nice if he hasn't an interest behind all the story." The raven haired boy hmph-ed, before turning and walking out of the office, too, Sho following him. Judai squeezed his grip around Johan's waist to get his attention, the blunet turned to look at him with half sad eyes, but he quickly smiled, seeing the blunet's cheerful expression. Judai then turned his gaze to Samejima.

"So, this thing is settled, since Edo walked away, I'll take care of Johan, ne~?" Judai glared at the principal with hopefull eyes. The man sighed.

"I have to say.. Yes, however, you two will have to live in Johan-kun's dorm starting tomorrow. I'll give my orders to place an extra bed there." Judai and Johan nodded."Also, Judai-kun, you're now fully responsible about Johan-kun's health and safety, so the slightest mistake is not allowed."

"Don't worry, Samejima-kocho," He then glanced at a smiling Johan. "I won't even be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to him." Oh poor Johan's soft cheeks went all red and heart stopped. Judai chuckled at his expression then carried him to his chair. "Let's get out of here." Judai grabbed the wheelchair's handles and turned it toward the door. "Later all!" With that, he rushed out of the office.

"Hey! Be carefull with him, na no ne!" Chronos-sensei yelled, seeing how fast the brunet was running, pushing the wheelchair. Samejima sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wish he won't get into any trouble.. Johan-kun's father was very severe about this matter."

"No... He will take good care of Monsieur Johan, de aru. Didn't you see the determination in his eyes?" Napoleon whispered, not taking his eyes of the door. The two other men's eyes softened.

"You're right, na no ne..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(*): Forget about the hug Judai gave to Johan when he was crying on the beach, he was just comforting him, but here, it was a loving hug, and they were really close to each other :D So yeah, official hug :3**

**Wheeeew! Well THAT was long man! 4035 word, 8 pages, hours of typing! But it doesn't matter, if it means my dear readers are happy :3 Look, everybody, please forgive me if it was really exagerated or boring or I don't know what bullshit it could seem. I promise chapter four will be good, but it won't be updated till next Saturday 'cause it's not even written yet :p Please review, for Judai and Johan's sake *Puppy dog eyes* pleeaaaase! I'll be waiting for your comments and suggestions! Oh and one last thing:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**No… No author's note today. Why? I'm sad... And.. Why? Oh that... 'CAUSE PEOPLE READ MY STORY WITHOUT REVIEWING! WIIIIIIIN *SNIF* Authors can't keep it up if people don't support them with reviews and ideas... And guess what? I'm out of ideas T_T Anyways.. I'm not that evil so I ended up posting **_**this**_** AN and this fourth chapter that I wrote while I was supposed to do some 179 maths problems... Here's the new chapter. Enjoy... *Sigh***

**Disclaimer: Do not own...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Awkward moments, awkward feelings...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Edo got out from the main building and went towards the obelisk blue dorm. He suddenly stopped in midway.

"... I know you're following me." He turned slowly to face the person. "What do you want?"

"... Some answers."

Edo raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Why are you following me, Manjoume?" The raven haired boy then walked toward Edo.

"... Why?" He asked calmly. "Why did you do that?" Edo frowned.

"I dont know what are you talking about." He then turned to leave when he felt Manjoume catch his arm and turn him then grab his coat and lift him to his eye level.

"You know as well as I do what exactly I'm talking about!"

Edo catched Manjoume's wrists angrily and forced him to let go of his cloth then threw them down, glaring with hatred into black orbs. "Your claws!"

"Edo... You like him, don't you?"

Edo's eyes widened a bit, before he looked away, avoiding Manjoume's glare.

"Mind your own business." The raven haired boy smirked in triumph. However, you could read a slight little bit of ... Well... What seemed like 'sadness' in his eyes.

"I knew it." He then lifted Edo's chin to make him look at him. "Too bad for you.. You'll never have him."

"I WILL! AND YOU'LL SEE! I WON'T LOSE AGAINST JUDAI! JOHAN WILL BE MINE! MIN-" Edo didn't know what happened next, he just found himself lying flat on the ground, his eyes wide and his hand resting on his hurting cheek. Did Manjoume just.. Punch him? He glared up to the other boy who's hand was in the air in a tight fist.

"No... He's not yours." The black coated boy lowered his arm along with his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "... And you shouldn't be in love with _him_..." Then Manjoume turned his back to Edo before he started running, leaving an astonished silveret glaring with anger and horror at him.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Judai... I thought we were going back to your room..?" Johan decided to ask when he noticed that the brunet just ran past the Osiris dorm. Judai chuckled.

"Oh no we're not! Not before I show you something!"

"Uuh... Couldn't it wait till the morning..? The sun is setting and it'll get dark soon!"

"And that's exactly why I want to show it to you _now_!" Judai suddenly stopped. "We're there."

Johan turned to stare in front of him and gasped..

The two boys were standing on the bridge of the cliff behinf the slifer dorm, directly exposed to the sea. The sun was then setting, painting the sky, the few clouds and the water in a mix of gold, pink and purple. Johan's breath was taken by the scene...

"So, do you like it?" Judai asked playfully as he leaned over at Johan's side.

"Judai..." The teal blue haired boy spoke a few seconds later. "... It's.. Wonderful!" Judai smiled, not taking his eyes from Johan's amazed (amazing) face.

"Glad you like it." He then turned to stare at the sunset as well. "I used to come here whenever I wanted to relax or just daydream.." Johan chuckled at that. "There's always plenty of beautiful scenes, especially in spring." The blunet nodded, but he didn't have time to comment... Because Judai walked in front of him. Johan, thinking that the brunet wanted (again) to carry him out of his chair and put him down on the grass to sit besides him, lifted his arms to Judai. The brunet froze, eyes widening a bit in confusion. "... Eh?"

Now was Johan's turn to be confused. The realization hit him, and it hurt... It was deadly embarasing; Judai seemed to not have even thought about carrying him. Slowly, he lowered his arms, ashamed, his face reddening brightly as he glanced down.

"S-sorry... I-I-I...Thought you... you wanted to-to.. Carry m-me..." He stuttered embarrassedly. Judai's eyes widened a little bit more before he let out an amused chuckle, which caused Johan to blush even more.

"No, I wanted to do _this_." Judai raised his hand to take hold of the blunet's chin. Johan gasped as his green eyes locked with Judai's, noticing that his face was moving closer to his.

Johan forgot how to breath.

However, he couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt Judai's breath tickle his face. Was Judai really...?

Then, slowly, a pair of soft lips pressed against his ... _Forehead_.

Johan's eyes shot open. Wasn't Judai-Wait. Was he really thinking that Judai would do what he was thinking he thought he would do (That's _a little bit_ confusing...) ? His eyes went wide as he felt his face redden in embarrassment. The blunet snapped out of his thoughts as Judai's hand cupped his face.

His cold fingers chilled Johan's burning cheeks as the brunet locked eyes with him. He suddenly felt dizzy as he got lost into those chocolate orbs.

"Judai..."

"... Johan, I promise," He paused as he stared seriousely into the boy's emeralds. "I promise that I'll get you to walk."

Johan stared in awe at Judai.

'Kami-sama... Why is he doing all this... For me?..'

Judai, however, as if he read his mind, spoke again.

"Johan, I know it might seem... Kinda weird that I'm doing that but..." He mumbled in almost a whisper.

"... But what, Judai?.." The brunet lowered his head, lost in thoughts, before he lifted it and stared with a hesitant look at those awsome green eyes. The sunshine was reflected on Johan's face, which made it shine and his eyes sparkle like two emerald gems. No, more. Oh how he looked cute...! Wait, cute..? Judai stared at that pink blush of his... Yes. Definitely cute.

"... Johan, I think I..." Johan raised an eyebrow, staring intensely at chocolate brown eyes. He never saw Judai as hesitant as he was now. "I..." A light blush fashed Judai's cheeks as he frowned, all marks of hesitation fading away...

"Johan, I-"

"Aniki! Johan-kun!" Sho yelled as he rushed towards the two boys. Judai and Johan's locked eyes widened and the brunet let go of the other's face, the two of them looking away and blushing furiously.

".. Wh-what is it, Sho?" The smaller blunet reached their side and stopped to catch his breath.

"... I... Finally... Found... You two..." He said between gasps.

"You were looking for us?" Johan asked. Sho, who finally got back his breath stood straight and looked at him.

"Johan-kun, it's for you!"

"What is it again?" Judai frowned, thinking it'll be again some stuff about Edo wanting to take Johan away from him. It'd better be something interesting worth screwing up his moment with Johan. Wait wait wait! What did he just thought about Johan again? Sho's voice made him snap out of it.

"It's a transferred boy with a giant crocodile, saying he's your cousin!" Johan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Jim!" He shouted excitedly. "I didn't expect him to come this early!" A huge smile crossed his lips.

"Jim?" Judai asked as he turned with a questionning look to Johan.

"Yeah, he's my cousin, he lives in Australia."

"Ah... Wait... Transferred... Does that mean you're a transferred student too?" Johan smiled.

"Yes. I thought you knew about the transferred students coming to Duel Academia.." Judai made a blank expression. Sho sweat-dropped.

"Aniki... You were sleeping again when Samejima-kocho came to our class to tell us about it, weren't you?"

Judai laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so..". The little senior sighed.

"He told us that there will be four transferred stutents; the champions of Duel Academia's branch Academies, but I heard lately that the two other students were not coming anymore because of God-knows-what, so that lefts Johan-kun, the champion of North Academia, and Jim-kun from South Academia..."

"Ooooh... And that Jim is your cousin? Sweet! I've got to duel him soon!"

"Believe me, Judai. With that crocodile of his, that will be the last thing you'll want.." Judai stared dumbly at Johan, before he was pushed by Sho.

"Come on, aniki. We should hurry, he told me to bring Johan-kun as fast as possible or he'd send his crocodile after me!"

"Hiiiii! Let's go, let's go!" Judai screamed as he pushed a sweat-dropping Johan and followed Sho.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Get it away-don! Get that animal away from my ass-saurusssssss!" Kenzan cried as he ran across the Osiris cafeteria with a huge crocodile biting his buttocks.

"Easy Karen! Come here girl!" A cowboy look-alike boy with bandages covering his right eye followed them, trying to calm his crocodile.

"Jim!"

The three stopped when they heard the door open and a familiar voice yell the new comer's name.

"JOHAN!" Jim ran towards the blunet, lifting him up from his chair to the ceilling like he would do with a baby.

"Woah! Easy, cousin!" Johan laughed.

"I miss you a lot, mate! How've you been doing?" He bought him down to embrace him before he put him gently back on his chair.

"Great, I didn't expect you to come before Tuesday!"

"Oh well, there has some few changes in the academia's plans... Oh, who's your friend?" Jim asked as he noticed a smiling Judai standing behind the wheelchair.

"Oh.. Sorry I didn't introduce him. Jim, this is my new friend, Yuki Judai!" Johan said with excitement as he looked at the brunet. Jim raised an eyebrow before he stared back at Judai and smiled.

"So _you_'re Duel Academia's champion! Nice to meet you, mate!" The two boys shook hands as Judai rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! Welcome to Duel Academia!" Jim smiled back before all of them walked to a free table and sat aroud it. Sho and Kenzan volunteered to get the food for them while the others sat and started talking.

"So, how've you been doing these couple of days here, did you get used to the place? I heard your nurse was gone, that really pissed me off!" Johan lowered his head and nodded.

"Yeah... She went back to Europe... But no worries, Judai took good care of me instead, he was actually better than her.." He raised his head as he stared with a pink blush at the brunet and smiled brightly.

"It really is my pleasure to do so, Johan." Judai made a toothy grin.

Jim stared in awe at the two boys before he smiled _in relief_. 'He had never been that happy around someone other than me like this since his mother died...!" He watched in silence as Judai and Johan chatted and laughed. 'It seems that guy could get Johan out of his depression.. It's amazing..! Besides, he's really like the old playfull and careless Johan... I guess Johan found his old self when he met Judai and that's why...' He stared at his cousin with a warm smile. '.. He's healing.'

Kenzan and Sho came back with the food. The five duelists ate while talking about random things like crocodiles, cards, food and Jim making fun of Johan, telling his most embarrassing moments when they were kids and even when they grew up. It was getting late when they all left the cafeteria.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow in class-saurus!"

"Good night aniki, Johan-kun!" Sho and Kenzan waved their hands to the others as they walked to their dorm rooms.

"Good night cousin!" Jim patted Johan's head. "Take care of him for me, mate!" He smiled to Judai. "He'd never been this open around somebody else." Johan blushed and yelled. "Jim!" Judai smiled faintly as he nodded.

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay, night mates! HEY! SHORTY! WAIT FOR ME! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BLUE DORMS ARE!" Jim yelled as he waved to the two boys and ran after Sho. Johan sighed.

"Seems you're really close to each other!" Judai talked as he pushed the wheelchair back to his dorm room.( If you're wondering, Jim helped by carrying the wheelchair upstairs while Judai carried Johan ). Johan smiled.

"Yeah... He was always there for me, since our childhood; he was still living in Europe then. And when my mother... was gone, even if he lived in Australia, he came to Europe and stayed with me nearly two months, until he was sure I was physically and mentally steady." Johan whispered as they entered the room.

"Oh.."

"I should say he's a nice guy, and a loyal cousin."

"You beat me. You're lucky, having such a cousin!" Judai said as he closed and locked the door.

"Yeah... Jim is just... Different. He cares a lot about me. I wonder what I could've become if he wasn't there then..." He paused as he recalled the bad memory. Judai, feeling the urge to wrap his arms around him, chose that moment to carry him to bed.

"Don't worry... I'm here for you too." Judai smiled and handed him a PJ. Johan smiled sadly as he locked eyes with Judai.

"I know... That means a lot to me..." Oh, how they couldn't help but keep smiling at each other! They felt their bond just getting stronger each moment, each minute, each second they shared... Each smile... Each look... Each touch... OKAY STOP!

They changed and went to bed after Judai checked out that Johan was covered well and climbed to his bed. Johan fell asleep first, like the previous night. However, Judai couldn't. How could he as he recalled the moments he spent with Johan on the cliff. Why did he feel the... 'need'?... To kiss Johan's forehead? The want to keep staring at his sparkling eyes forever? To take his face in his hand and to comfort him...? He then recalled that very moment he was talking to him before Sho interrupted them.. Well, interrupted _him_.

Just what was he about to say then..? Judai felt his heart race at the thought. He wasn't sure what _exactly_ it was... But it was something about... What he was feeling about Johan? Yeah... He just wanted to say... Maybe... 'Johan, I feel great when I'm with you and I wish it lasts forever... I don't know exactly why but I never felt it toward any of my friends.. Or anybody else..' ? Yeah, it was certainly something like this... But why he felt uneasy about saying such things to him? Why was he blushing when he tried to speak? Since when he'd feel that way towards a friend? Slowly, his thoughts started diving into obscurity, and the confused boy fell asleep seconds later...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Finally done! I wish it wasn't THAT bad :)**

**For people who are wondering about a few things:**

**Yes, it WAS a Manjoume X Edo at the very begining.**

**No, Manjoume doesn't hate Johan, but he hates the fact that Edo likes him.**

**Yes, Johan thought Judai would kiss him in that confusing part. It's not that he wanted it or something (because he still didn't figure out he is in love with him), but **_**that**_** made him realise he may have feelings for Judai since he thought about him that way.**

**No, Jim is not in love with Johan.**

**And finally: No, Judai didn't figure out yet that what he's feeling for Johan is LOVE, I'll make somebody wake him up and make him realise it.**

**Okay, I'll start to write the fifth chapter tonight, yes! Now! But I don't know when I'll update. I'll write the date on my profile as soon as I decide it. Please people, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meep! *Stares to the right and the left* Fiew, nobody.. *Tip-toes to the account and posts chapter 5* Here we go! *Turns around to leave and lights turn on, revealing an angry crowd of mad readers* Ooops o.o' *crowd screams and throws tomatoes, then raises guns* NO ! PLEASE! DON'T SHOT! I can explain T_T! I had lots and lots of exams, I slept each day at 4 in the morning for a whole week and I ended up sick and looking like a zombie! *Crowd calms down* Oh and did you see my possesshipping? I posted it even though I had no time, now you know that I love you? *Crowd cheers up* Good! :D Now we're all happy xD Oh and one last thing... Maybe.. You know, because I'm still sick and I still have exams and absolutely no time... Maybe this chapter was a little bit boring ^^''''' hehehee.. *Stares at the angry crowd* o.o Oookay... *Makes a few steps backward* I guess it would be better if I leave now... *Crowd walks closer* Yayiik! *Runs away, crowd follows* Aaaahhhhh! Sooorryyyy T_T**

**Disclaimer: You already know..**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Classes were starting in ten minutes. Jim greeted Sho and Kenzan as he sat besides them, and they started chatting while they waited for the others to come over. Judai was certainly going to be late, again, so they didn't expect him and Johan to be there before at least twenty minutes.

"Say mates... Was it like that all the time before I came to Duel Academia..?"

Sho looked up confusedly. "What was like what?" Jim chuckled.

"Well, you know..." He sighed. "Ahhh.. I never saw my Johan this much happy.." Jim mumbled in relief. Sho and Kenzan looked at each other.

"Dude! What in the world are you talking about-saurus?"

"I'm talking about Johan and Judai... Did you notice that too or was I just dreaming?" They looked at him blankly.

"Uhh.. I don't think I understand.." Sho laughed nervously. Jim sweat-dropped.

"What I mean is... Didn't you notice that, for two guys who met just two days ago or some, they seem quit close to each other?.."

"Now that you mention it-don... They _do_ seem pretty close and happy around each other-don!"

"Yeah! Since Aniki and Johan-kun met, they never separated, and Aniki was just freaking out when Edo tried to take care of him instead!" Sho wondered.

"Edo?..." Jim thought a bit. That name seemed familiar. "Edo Phoenix?" Sho and Kenzan nodded. "Oh! And why in the world would he want to take care of Johan?"

"No idea, but after a long arguing with Judai, he gave up, and said that he was just trying to help." Sho informed. Jim frowned and looked forward in thought.

"Morning guys!"

Jim lifted his eyes-errr.. eye, and saw Judai and Johan standing besides them.

"Aniki! You're early!" Sho looked amazed. Johan smiled and Judai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well.. Yeah, we woke up early to pack up our-errr _my_ clothes, we're moving to Johan's dorm today!" Jim looked at them with an amused smile.

"Oh really!" He said in a teasing tone. Johan looked at him with an embarrassed look, he knew his cousin would think of it THAT way.

"Samejima-kocho told us it would be better to stay at my dorm 'cause it would be more comfortable for me." He quickly answered in a defensive tone.

"Oooh!" Jim smiled. Johan sighed. He and Judai moved and sat besides the others, well, Johan most likely stayed in his chair at the end of the row and Judai besides him. Asuka came seconds after.

"Hell- " She stared in confusion at Judai and the guy besides him. Judai was laughing and talking to that guy with a happy look, even though he seemed to be depressing when she last saw him Friday after classes. Judai lifted his head and saw her.

"Oh.. Hi Asuka!" He smiled.

"Um.. Hi!" She looked at him then at Johan who turned around and saw her. She looked at Judai in a questioning look.

"Oh.. This is Johan!" Johan smiled at the girl and lifted his hand.

"Hi!"

"Hi, I'm Tenjoin Asuka.." She took the offered hand.

"I'm Johan Anderson."

The smile on Asuka's face faded and was replaced by a shocked expression.

"T-The guy with the gem beasts!" Johan nodded and smiled. "I.. I didn't knew you were... Well..." She looked away, embarrassed.

"Paralyzed? Yeah, I wasn't.. I became paralyzed five months ago."

"O-oh.. I'm sorry.." She said with pity. Johan smiled kindly.

"It's okay, don't worry.."

Judai watched Johan and smiled. _'He's getting used to the environment.. I'm glad he's surpassing his shyness.. Or maybe... That's the real him..? Before that accident changed his whole life?_' Chronos walked in at that moment and stood I'm front of his desk.

"Okay students, takes your seats please, the class is starting!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

The bell rang and the gang went to the Osiris cafeteria for lunch. They just sat there, eating and talking. Asuka watched with narrowed eyes her secret-but-obvious-to-everybody crush having a fun time with that new teal haired boy.

_'They seem to have gotten really close_._._' She sighed, feeling a strange weight in her ribcage.

"Oh! Let's have an ice cream!" She suddenly heard Judai suggest to Johan.

"Sure, I like ice cream!"

"Me too! Let's go!" Judai got up and guided Johan out of the cafeteria and to the ice cream shop. (**AN: Please, just pretend that there is an ice cream shop at Duel Academia, I just needed that to happen!**)

Asuka blinked in disbelief as she watched the two leave. Last Friday, after seeing the state Judai was in, she tried to cheer him up and invited him to eat an ice cream, but what did he do? He sent a death glare to her and walked away, not even bothering to reply. She sighed in slight irritation. The next few minutes, she just sat there silent, not even trying to get involved into the others' conversation, until she got bored and walked out of the cafeteria as well. She walked to the cliff behind it and stood up there watching the ocean and thinking. She sighed again. "If this keeps going like that.. He'll mess up everything..."

"Just my same exact thoughts."

Asuka gasped and turned over, just to meet a pair of azure blue eyes.

"Edo?"

The silveret walked toward her with his hands on his pockets and stood besides her, staring at the ocean.

"You feel defeated, don't you?" He said calmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"They seem really happy around each other, weren't those your thoughts?" Asuka's eyes widened in fear. _'How did he.._'

"And now you're wondering how did I know? Well it wasn't hard to tell because a) I watched you-" Asuka gasped.

"STALKER!"

Edo sighed in annoyance. "And b).." He narrowed his eyes, not looking away from the teal blue sea... It was almost the same shade of blue as Johan's hair.

"... I feel the same way." Asuka's eyes went wide.

"D-don't tell me.. Why in the world... ? Why Judai?"

"Relax Asuka," Edo looked at her. "It's not Judai.."

"You mean.." Asuka looked confused. "... You like Johan?"

"... Yes."

"And?"

Edo looked seriously into her eyes."I have some plans to tear them apart before it's too late, and I was wondering if you want to-"

"No way! I can't do such a thing!" Edo looked at her half-surprised-half-annoyed.

"Well, I should've seen that coming.. Too bad for you." He then turned around and made two steps away before he stopped.

"... But if you change your mind, the offer is still on." He then walked away with a smirk on his lips.

Asuka froze in her spot. She could never do such a thing to other people, could she? She sighed and turned to face the sea. No, she souldn't listen to Edo, no matter what. If she decides to win Judai's heart, it would be by the fair way.

Of course, she knew it wouldn't be easy to be with Judai... She already knew that he was starting to keep his distance from her ever since he realized –she could say- her feelings for him.. She just **wanted** him to fall in love with her, but not to force him to be with her...

Asuka then started walking back, lunch time was over and classes were starting in a few minutes. When she reached the classroom Judai was already there, with Johan.. Of course. She sighed and sat besides Judai in silence. When she noted that neither of them had noticed her, she turned over and tried to start a conversation –and end up their intimate one- But Jim beat her to that.

"Mates! How was your intimate-ice-cream-time together?" He said in a teasing tone. Johan blushed and wished he could move his legs to kick him.

"It was pretty funny! And I figured out we like the same ice cream aromas! Chocolate, vanilla and pistachio with chocolate chip!" **(AN: *Drool*)** Judai made a toothy grin. Jim laughed.

"Aha! I figured out you two would be very similar ever since I met you, Judai!"

Judai looked at him blankly. "Really?" He looked at Johan then back at Jim. The cowboy look-alike took the oportunity when Sho and Kenzan came by and distracted Johan and pulled Judai by the arm out of the class.

"Really. It may not seem this obvious to you or anybody else but you two are really similar. Johan had changed pretty much since his mother died; he was hurt and he kept his distance from others. He started isolating himself and hiding his emotions and thoughts. He even stopped laughing and having fun... And whenever I tried to cheer him up, he kept telling me that his life would probably never be the same again..."

Judai lowered his head in sadness. "It's normal... He had two major changings in his life, first he lost his mother, then his ability to stand and walk..."

Jim sighed. "But when I came here and saw him with you... I was just speechless. He's becoming the Johan I know again.. And I thought maybe.." Jim grabbed Judai's shoulders and stared at him intensly with his visible eye. "It was because he found his old self in you." Judai stared at Jim in awe. "Judai, it was the first time I saw Johan laughing in months!" The brunet didn't know exactly what to answer.

"I'm... Glad I could make him happy. I just..." Judai broke the eye contact and stared away. He started feeling those butterflies tickling his stomach again. "I'm really happy when I'm with him too.."

Jim's eye widened slightly as he dropped Judai's shoulders and crossed his arms. A smirk slowly formed on his lips. "Now really!" Judai nodded shyly, though he didn't know why he felt so... Uncomfortable to talk about it. "And do you have any idea why?"

Okay, now Judai was lost. Wasn't he supposed to feel happy around Johan?

"Why? ..Well, because he's my friend! I guess..?"

Jim laughed and shook his head in disbelied. '_Those two really have no idea what they are going through!_' He then looked at Judai with an amused look. "Now tell me, do you feel the same thing when you're with your other friends?"

"Of course!" But then... Judai lowered his gaze in thought. "Or not..." He then looked away again. "I don't know... It feels different when I'm with Johan... Even though I know him less than the others... But, it's just a different kind of happiness... A different feeling.." Judai was confused; he had never thought of it that way.

"And do you know what is this feeling?"

Judai looked up at Jim. "Oh.. It has a name now?... Isn't it friendship?"

"You just said it felt different with Johan!"

"Well.. Yes, but then..."

The two looked up as the bell rang. Jim smiled at Judai and patted his head. "Let's go back to the class."

"Wait! But, wouldn't you tell me what-"

"You'll get to know it by yourself, mate. You just need to think a little bit." Jim then turned and walked to the classroom. Judai stared at him blankly then followed quickly.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

It was nearly four in the afternoon. Judai and Johan were heading to the male blue dorms and for once, a comforting silence has settled between the two boys as they walked besides the lake. Johan was smiling dumbly.

_'We're really gonna live together.._' He almost chuckled at the thought. His heart kept dancing in his ribcage in happiness. '_And Judai is really kind to want to take care of me._' The blunette grinned. _'But I wonder why he would want to... Maybe because he feels towards me the same way I do towards him.._' His emerald eyes then narrowed in confusion. _'But what are exactly my feelings towards him?_' His eyes fell closed as he started counting the numerous feeling.

'_... Happiness, Self-confidence... Excitement... Comfort... Safety.. And... And..._' There was something missing.. Johan opened and narrowed his eyes, looking for the right word... He thought for long seconds before finally, his eyes widened as a word sent an electric chock to his mind.

_**Love**_..

A creepy blush crossed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. '_What am I thinking?_' He shoke his head at the thought. '_I can't be in love with Judai! More, I can't be in love with a __**boy**__!'_ The scene of him and Judai on the cliff the previous day suddenly flashed in his mind. He felt his cheeks warm up when he recalled the very moment Judai kissed his forehead. '_Could I really be-_'

"Hey Johan, are you alright?"

The boy's eyes went wide as he heard Judai's voice. '_Oh no! He can't see me like this!_' He lowered his head and hid his face with his teal silky bangs. "Y-yes Judai, I'm okay!"

"Are you sure? Your face is all red!"

'_Oh no!_' The voice seemed too close this time. Johan's eyes widened as he felt a hand catch his chin and in a flash, Judai tilted it to lock eyes with him and leaned in. Johan's heart almost stopped.

Judai leaned in closing his eyes, until his forhead pressed against Johan's. That caused the blunet's face to redden even more.

"Your face is burning!" Judai stood up and looked at him with worry.

"No! I'm fine, really!" Johan looked away, embarassed. Judai couldn't help but smile.

'_Cute._' He thought as he watched the blushing boy. But at that very moment, he remembered what Jim had told him earlier. '_Uhh... Since when do I call people –boys- cute?_' He looked surprised. Jim was right! It wasn't the same things when he was with Johan.. But why?

"Umm Judai?"

The brunet snapped out of his reverie and looked down. "Ah.. Sorry I spaced out.." He grinned sheepishly. "Oh right, do you want me to take you to the nursery?" Johan seemed to cool down and his face was a lot paler now.

"No, don't worry." He sent to Judai a warming smile. The brunet smiled back and the two continued their way to Johan's room.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Is it me or... They forgot to place a second bed?" Judai wandered around the large room, looking for a second bed besides the king-sized one in the middle. The room looked nice though. It was painted in royal blue like the one of Johan's uniforme, the ground was covered with a soft black fuzzy carpet, the same colour as the ceiling. The bed was covered with a deep blue and white duvet and pillows. There was a desk with a computer, a large wardrobe and a big balcony. The curtains were black and silver, and there was a bathroom and a small kitchen connected to the room. The boys' clothes were already placed in the wardrobe. Everything seemed clean and new.

Johan smiled as he looked at the room, it remined him of his own room back at Europe, but then he heard Judai's question.

'_Right... There's only one bed!_'

"Geez... Why do they always have to forget about something?" Judai pouted and walked to the bed. "Though this one seems really comfortable!" He climbed in and started bouncing and laughing. Johan watched him with a content smile. '_Judai always seems like an innocent child.._' He wished he could move his legs and go there to bounce with Judai. The blunet felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. Judai, as if he read his mind, suddenly stopped and looked at him with sad brown orbs.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He instantly got of the bed and walked to Johan.

"Why are you appologizing, Judai?"

"Because I.. Was bouncing while you can't move.. I'm really sorry!"

Johan smiled. "No, you don't have to prevent yourself from doing things you like just because I can't..." Judai smiled sadly. "Besides," A large grin lit up the blunet's face. "I will be able to do it soon, since you promised you would make me walk again!" A serene feeling sneaked to Judai's heart, making him shiver at the sight. "And I trust you."

The brunet's heart raced until he thought he would have a heart attack. '_Johan..._' He knelt down in front of Johan and hugged him, burrying his face on the boy's teal hair. "...Yes, I promise I'll get you to walk again." He then pulled back and looked at him with an excited look. "And I think it's time for your daily training!"

"Daily training? Since when I have one?" The blunet looked up with an amused smile.

"Umm.. Since.. Now!" Judai chuckled. "Now get up, lazy kid! Show me how much time you would stand today!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Done!**

**Judai: That was the worst chapter I've ever read.**

**Me: 8O Since when you're here?**

**Johan: You're a bad author.**

**Me: *Squeaaal* Johan! HEY! I made Judai kiss your forhead the last chapter!**

**Johan: I want him to kiss me somewhere else / / /**

**Me: :O That won't happen soon xD Sorry.. Judai didn't figure out his feelings for you yet! Besides, I'll make Edo do it next chapter.**

**Judai and Johan: WHAT?**

**Me: *Runs away* Review please! Next chapter will be a lot better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack! xD Sorry again for not being here for soooo long (2 weeks? Oh.. it seemed longer than that to me.. *sigh* School.. School..) but they just bombarded me -us- with exams :(**

**The good news are that X-mas holidays are begining soon :D !(I know that some of you are already on holidays (LUCKY! *pout*) but here they're starting the 24 xD)**

**Anyway... Chapter 6 is up! And it starts with a surprise xD (I'm apologizing NOW for what I'll do so you wont kill me- No I'm not talking about Edo kissing Johan) Sooo... Here's how things will be working. YOU-dear readers- will READ this, and WILL tell me what do you think of it :D And if I have enough reviews, I WILL WRITE A YGO!GX X-MAS FIC/ONESHOT! :D Am I not adorable? :D**

**Warning: Yaoi, **_**FLUFF! **_**:D**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm an owner? xD**

"_**Italics"**_** : A line said by a character in the past.. Some kind of memory/flashback.. Got it? o.o**

'_**Italics'**_** : Thoughts :) Don't mix'em, 'kay?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Realization.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sky's color finally reached it's deepest shade of blue, and a net of brilliant stars decorated each spot of it, sparkling around the moon in a joyful rhythm, while the giant satellite just shined more in a bluish-white light. The chilly night breeze ran through teal blue soft locks, and brown-orange wild ones, making the two boys smile in bliss while they sat on one of Duel Academia's numerous cliffs, admiring the sight.. Well, at least one of them did, 'cause the other was too busy admiring _him_ and his angelic features and happy green eyes. Said boy suddenly seemed to feel the intense look on him and turned around to look confusedly at a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"Is something up, Judai?"

The brunet didn't respond; he just continued to stare at him absentmindedly. Johan found himself trapped on the intense eye-contact as a blush sneaked to his face and slowly warmed up his smooth cheeks... Until a hand placed itself ontop of his.

Judai heard Johan asking, but couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face and innocent emerald gems, nor could he help, when Johan's face got a light shade of pink, but think how cute he was, and how perfectly he fit with the sight; it seemed as if he even got the moon and stars' attention, all reflecting their bluish light on his perfect being. He slid his hand across the grass and placed it quietly on top of Johan's, his heart racing at the contact.

"_... And do you know what is this feeling?"_

Judai smiled as he saw Johan's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but didn't say a word. He flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling the heat warm up his heart.. and face. His heart danced in happiness as he felt Johan squeeze shyly his hand, lowering his head a bit.

"_You just said it felt different with Johan!"_

He raised his other hand and placed it on Johan's chin, tilting it a bit to make that breathtaking gaze fall on his own again. As brown locked with green, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"_You'll get to know it by yourself, mate. You just need to think a little bit about it."_

The hand once on Johan's chin was now caressing his creamy cheek, then moved up to the side of his head, brushing his teal locks and placing some behind his ear, before finally reaching the back of the astonished boy's head, fingers burried on his silky hair. Then... Right then... Things moved from the slow motion step to a heart attack as Judai pulled, with that same hand, Johan's head toward his.

'_I think I'm ..'_

Eyes got lost into each other and heads moved closer to each other. Breaths met and mixed, creating a small space of absolute warmth.

'_... In love with him.'_

Two pairs of chocolate and mint orbs slid slowly closed. Everything seemed to stop. Even the night breeze was too ashamed to keep blowing, as if it was holding its breath to testify on their.. Love.

And then, everything raced, and Judai found himself pressing his lips against Johan's.

Slowly, Judai felt the warmth on his lips fade, and he opened his eyes hesitantly. Brown eyes wondered confusedly around, mind going blank for several seconds, before the reality finally hit him with realisation.

'_... A dream?'_

Judai found himself staring at Johan's angelic sleeping face, a serene smile on the lips, his head resting besides his on the same pillow.

'_...?'_

Then, things slowly started to clear up in his dizzy, sleepy mind. His arms were wrapped –really- tightly around Johan's petite waist, as the other boy snuggled his head contentedly onto his neck and rested his hands on his bare chest... At **THAT** very moment, the brunet realized that his –and Johan's- chests were naked . He could almost feel Johan's regular heartbeat from the way their chests were pressed against each other.

_'Wha..!'_

He looked horrified at the boy as butterflies' WWIII officially started in his stomath and lower body.

_'How did I -we- end up..'_

A thought seemed to click on his mind and memories from the previous night started to clarify.

**FLASHBACK** _ "So.. what do we do now..?" Johan asked, embarrassed, staring at his toes and avoiding the eye-contact. Judai sighed then smiled fondly._

_"__**You**__, of course, are the one to sleep on the bed." He grinned. "After all, it's__** your**__ room, __**your**__ bed and __**you're**__ the sick one-"_

_"No! Judai this is __**not**__ fair! You can't-"_

_"Naah don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch, it's as large as my bed back at the Osiris dorm." Judai laughed, trying to lighten the intensity that seemed to settle between them, but fell silent when he saw the sad look on Johan's face. They stared away for a few seconds before the blunet's face lit up, then blushed shyly._

_"... We can sleep on the same bed.." He finally managed to suggest, but regreted it when he saw the look of absolute surprise in Judai's eyes. "I-I mean.. If that doesn't-"He then stopped when he saw a small smile form on Judai's lips._

"_You're serious? It doesn't disturb you?"_

_Johan bit his lower lip as thoughts raced in his mind.. Not about the fact that he might have a problem with it, but the fact that he never slept with someone –especially GUYS- on the same bed. He shook his head slowly._

"_No, I have no problem with that." He smiled shyly. Judai's smile only grew wider as he jumped on the bed besides Johan and gave him a one-armed-hug._

"_Aww thank you!" He shouted happily. Johan merely smiled as he watched Judai get up to turn off the lights, then walk back to the bed.. Well, he assumed he will, since he couldn't see in the dark. He felt a weight place itself besides him and pull the cheets over them, making sure to well cover the blunet, before holding his hand softly._

_Minutes passed and neither of them seemed to be asleep. Judai shifted to his side, facing Johan, before his eyes –wich were getting used to the dark by that moment- widened as he watched Johan's form shake._

"_Johan?" He whispered._

"_... Hmm?" Johan replied after a few seconds. "Y-yeah?"_

"_Are you alright?" Judai asked worriedly._

"_Y-y-es.. J-Ju-d-d-ai-i" Johan replied with a vibrating voice._

"_No!You're shivering!" Judai said out loud and shifted toward him, he placed his hand on the blunet's shaking shoulder. "Are you cold?"_

_Johan hesitated before nodding slowly. Judai smiled sadly and pulled him to his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me before? I would've warmed you... It __**IS**__ a cold night and the heating systems are off on May."_

_Johan gasped when he was pulled on Judai's arms, he was thankful that his deep blush couldn't be seen in the dark, but he couldn't deny that he felt better... Though he was still cold, but only being in Judai's arms seemed to help a lot._

"_Th-thanks..." He whispered in a barely audible voice, but Judai's keen ears caught it and he smiled._

"_It's nothing, Johan.."_

_Another ten minutes passed and Judai stared down confusedly at the still shivering form in his arms._

"_You're still cold, aren't you?" Judai asked and lifted his arm, even after Johan shook his head to deny it, to feel his face and hands. He gasped. "You're freezing!" He almost yelled. "I'm starting to worry, told ya I should take you to the nursery earlier, you may be sick."_

_Johan shook his head again. "N-no! I'm n-not sick-k.. R-r-really-y.. That ha-pp-ens a l-lot-t-t to m-e-e, ha-vi-ving c-cold and-d stuffff-"_

_Judai stared at him intently. "Then it won't happen again." He said quietly and in a flash, he removed his and Johan's Duel Academia pajama's tops, threw them on the floor and pulled Johan closer, holding his body tightly and pressing their naked chests together._

_Johan gasped loudly, a wave of shivers ran across his body at the feeling of Judai's skin against his, and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and back._

"_Ju-Ju-Judai!" He breathed hardly as he felt his heart jump in his ribcage, butterflies forming and tickling his stomach. "Wh-what ar-"_

"_Shhh... I'm warming you with my body's heat.." A hand reached to his teal hair and started stroking it softly. " .. Just try to sleep.."_

_The poor blunet could easily have a heart attack from the speed his heart was beating. His face turned red that a ruby would've been jealous, his throat went dry and his arms became limp. "Judai..." He whispered softly, then hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and snuggled his face on his neck._

'_I can feel it...'_

_He gulped as Judai almost hugged the life out of him, as if he would vanish if he let go. He felt their heartbeats become melt as they raced in a monotone rhythm. They almost became one, body and soul._

'_... The love you're giving me..'_

_The hand stroking his teal hair helped him relax and soon, his eyes started to slid closed as tiredness and warmth overcame his body._

'_.. Is greater than any love I've ever recieved.'_

_He snuggled even more into Judai, feeling almost every inch of his body against his. He sighed and smiled warmly, shivering as Judai's breath tickled his neck._

'_And that's why... I'm falling in love with you.'_

_And those were his last thoughts as he fell asleep._

_Judai smiled as he finally heard Johan's breath become heavy and regular, knowing that he was sleeping. But what amazed Judai was that even though he was asleep, he never loosened his grip around his neck. He sighed in bliss and closed his eyes slowly, falling asleep as well._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Judai smiled. Sometimes his own acts would just surprise him, but he was proud as he saw Johan smiling peacefully and comfortably in his sleep. He raised one hand, pulled up some of Johan's bangs and leaned down, kissing his forhead softly. He pulled back and stared at him in awe.

'_He's like and angel..'_

Without a second thought, he leaned down again and placed a peck on the tip of the blunet's nose. He smiled weakly.

'_Like a sleeping beauty..'_

He chuckled at the thought and leaned down a third time, pressing his warm lips against Johan's cheek.

'_His skin is really soft..'_

He went down to taste more of that creamy skin, kissing his other cheek. He pulled up and stared intently at his beautiful face. His gaze seemed to stick in a lower spot... On soft, pink, tempting, slightly parted lips. Judai's head started moving down slowly, instinctively parting his own lips, and the brunet found himself unable to controle his thoughts or acts anymore. He moved closer, inch by inch, until he almost touched Johan's lips.

And his heart stopped as he found himself starring at a pair of emerald eyes.

Johan stared in chock and slight confusion at Judai, until he realized what the other was doing.

'_Wha...!'_

Judai watched with wide eyes. Neither of them dared to move. Instead, they just inched closer.

'_Just like... That wierd dream..!'_

Their lips were exactly five millimeters appart...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Wake up you lazy asses!" Came Manjoume's annoyed voice. "School starts in one hour!"

Judai and Johan blinked. And it was then that they realized what they were just about to do. Both of them blushed and stared away, as Judai got up quickly and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Just go ahead, Manjoume. We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Slacker." The ravenet shouted and walked away. Judai sighed as his face slowly regained its normal colour.

"I.. I'll take a quick shower." He got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving an astonished and red faced Johan behind.

"Just... What in the world was that?..." He whispered. He suddenly heard someone knocking again on the door.

"Hey Johan! It's me!" Jim sang-song happily. Johan smiled cheerfully.

"Come in, Jim!" He yelled and watched Jim walk in with happy closed eyes and a wide grin. The Australian boy closed the door and walked towards the bed, but froze as he saw his happy cousin's blushing face and most importantly, his naked body (Well, he assumed he would be naked since his lower part was covered by the bed cheets**.**). His wide eyes scanned Johan in disbelief before he heard the sound of the falling water in the shower. He joined this to that then ran to the bed.

"MATE! YOU TWO ACTUALLY DID IT!" He yelled unbelievingly.

Johan stared at him with a 'Did what?' expression before he finally understood and felt his face burn up. He lifted his hand in front of him in a deffensife way, shaking his head furiously.

"NO! NO NO NO! We didn't do anything! Give your dirty mind a break!" He yelled back.

"But mate! You're naked!" Jim grinned. Johan raised the cheets up to his chest and looked away, blushing madly. "Not totally naked, and that's a long story."

Jim blinked before smircking. "And I have nothing else to do, come on, tell me! Tell-me-tell-me-tell-me-"

"Later Jim! Now please help me get ready for school."

"Alright mate!" Jim cheered and moved closer to help him get up.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Judai stepped into the shower and let the cold water slid down his heated body, he closed his eyes and pressed his arms against the wall, felling the icy water soak his hair.

'_What's happening to me?' _He clenched his hands into tight fists. _'I couldn't... stop myself from kissing every part of his face... And I almost..' _He sighed as he opened his eyes. He turned the water to the warm level and started washing his hair.

'_And what in the world was that dream?' _He wondered in pure confusion. _'I was hearing Jim's voice repeating what he told me yesterday about my feeli-' _He froze. All the emotions he felt in the dream started to come back slowly to him. The way he was thinking about Johan, the way he was touching and kissing him when he woke up.. And that last thought from his dream.

"I'm in.. Love with him?"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Judai walked out of the bathroom, all clean and dry, with his uniform on, to find the bed empty and the cheets folded and well-arranged.

'_Johan can't have done this by himself..'_

"Ah! There you are mate!"

Judai turned toward the kitchen and saw the cheerful croco-loving boy wearing an arpon and serving pancakes to Johan.

"That shower took you forever!"

"Jim..!"

"Yeah, it's unfortunately me, mate!" Jim laughed. "Now come to eat and be thankful I decided to be nice and made you two breakfast."

Judai laughed. "Ah! Thanks Jim. We were actually late and I didn't have time to prepare some." He said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Had a nice shower, Judai?"

The brunet almost froze. He had tried all his best not to look at Johan 'cause he knew if he did, after that dream and the fantasies –and realization- he had in the shower, he would certainly act like crap and blush madly.

"Ha-hai, Johan.. Thanks." He smiled nervousely and turned quickly to his plate, starting to eat his chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup. Johan and Jim shared a questioning look then glared back at Judai, who was slowly starting to blush.

_'I wonder what's up with him now..!'_ Jim thought and gave Johan a suspecting look. Said boy blushed and stared down, starting to eat his pancakes as well.

_'Oookay...?'_

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Hey there."

Johan and Judai looked up from their plates as they were having lunch at the obelisk blue cafeteria.

"E-Edo?" Johan stuttered, obviously surprised at seeing the silveret who allowed himself to take a seat in front of him and Judai.

"So you finally moved to the obelisk blue dorms.. Good to know, I was starting to feel lonely." He smirked teasingly. Judai looked at him angrily.

"Edo! He already told you that he's staying with me!" He said in a possessive tone. "What are you planning on this time?" Johan shifted his worried gaze from Edo to Judai, looking a bit surprised at his overprotective attitude_. 'Judai..?'_

"Chill up, buddy! Is it a crime if I wanna be his friend?" Edo lifted his hand in front of him in a defensive way.

"You're acting like if he was all yours and nobody has the right to talk to him."

"After what you did, I can't trust you anymore!"

"Trust me? Do I need your permission if I want to help? Talk about trust!"

"You knew I was taking care of him, but wanted him to yourself! Why are you always jealous of me?"

"Jealous? Why in the world would I be jealous? Don't you think you're overdramatizing all this-"

"I don't overdramatize! I know you very well Edo! You're up to something! You never do something if you don't have a selfish reason behind it!"

"Talks the one who-"

"**STOP IT!"** Johan yelled as he covered his ears with his palms and shut his eyes tightly, causing the two boys to fall silent and look at him worriedly. "Please stop fighting.." He said in a lower tone, lowering his head even more to hide his face. "I feel as useless as a baby.. I don't want people fighting over who would take care of me!" He said out loud, revealing green eyes filled with tears.

"Johan.." Judai reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." He apologized and sent a death glare to Edo. The azure eyes boy sighed and got up, walking closer to Johan and kneeling down in front of him.

"Please excuse me. I didn't want to make you upset. Judai was overreacting, is all."

Judai gritted his teeth angrily but preferred not to talk to not make Johan more angry and sad. The teal haired boy sighed and looked up at them. He forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry, too. I just.. Couldn't help it. I feel really-"

"Shhh.. It's nothing. Don't apologize.." Judai placed a finger on his lips, causing him to blush lightly and shut up immediately. The blunet smiled then looked at the blue eyed boy.

"Edo.. Thanks again... I know you want to help, and I don't mind being your friend." He said with a lightning smile. Edo smiled cooly and nodded.

"I'm glad." He patted Johan's shoulder and got up, ignoring the look Judai was giving him.

'_Oh no...'_ Judai thought. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about Edo and his mischievous intentions. Neither of them seemed to notice the victorious smile that formed on the silveret duelist's lips as he walked away and out of the cafeteria.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And I end it here, because if I keep going I won't stop till I reach some 6000 words xD**

**Ummm.. Like my surprise(s)? Dream? Flashback? Judai kissing Johan non-stop xD? Or do you just wanna tear off my head for my torturing and perverted mind? xD Go ahead, if it means you'll give me a lot of reviews, I'll rest in peace xD**

**Johan: Why wasn't that MY dream? I'm the one who asked to be kissed not-**

**Me: Hey! Be thankful that I decided to not make Edo kiss you in THIS chapter!**

**Johan: Okay I'm sorry.**

**Judai: And that helped me to have an idea about my feelings :D**

**Me: Yaay xD It took you like FOREVER !**

**Johan: He kissed me while I was sleeping... COULDN'T YOU FIND SOMETHING BETTER?**

**Judai: ... That wasn't bad actually *Blush***

**Me: *Nosebleed***

**Judai: *Sigh* Please review so she would write that Christmas fic :)**

**Johan: She has a pretty nice idea and wants to share it with you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm late é.è I had reasons! Anyway, just so you know, there's a time skip here; last chapter, it was Tuesday morning, and in this one it's Friday afternoon :) Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the slow pace...**

**Warning: Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I want him back...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_I'm in love with him..?_' He wondered absentmindedly as the noise of the students and the yelling of Chronos-sensei vanished in the back of his head, leaving him in an empty space he called his mind. Questions repeated themselves over and over, begging for answers, logical ones, about.. His true feelings for the other boy.

'_... Does that mean I'm... Gay?_'

A blush crept to his face, and he couldn't tell wether it was of embarrassment or shyness for the fact that the boy he was starting to think he was gay for was sitting right besides him.. The only one he was still aware of his presence right then.

"_I have a strange feeling about you."_

"_Same here. It's like this isn't the first time we've met..."_

He heard himself say -a few days ago- to the very boy he cared maybe too much for.

'_Maybe that could be joined to the other fact, which results.._'

He stared blankly in front of him, hearing that same sentence, along with ones Jim had said to him a few days ago, repeat themselves non-stop in his head.

'_I'm.. In love with my best friend...?_'

Pictures of that weird dream he also had a few day ago played repeatedly in front of his eyes, as it did during the whole week, and he couldn't help but wonder... Would he do the same thing if it wasn't a dream, if he suddenly found himself in the same situation?

The answer probably wouldn't come... Instead, he would see in the back of his head what had happened right before he woke up after that dream.

He almost...

... Did it.

He shook his head violently in a miserable attempt to chase away the blush that was starting to warm up his face.

Things weren't the same between him and the other boy after that morning. They would wake up, do usual stuff and then Jim would come and start helping them out and they would go to class. After that, they would eat lunch with their friends, come back for afternoon classes, then walk back to the dorm, but never really alone; either with Jim, Manjoume, Sho or most of the time...

Edo.

Which left him burning in the inside, and wondering at the same time why would he act so overprotective whenever the silveret would hang out with what was his.

Wait.. Did he just say 'his'?

His blush darkened but he clenched his fists and bit his lower lip in anger.

What was his point again? ... Oh yeah. The two boys barely spent any time alone. Just the two of them.

He felt slightly disappointed but a bit relieved about it. Because things were really tensed between them right after that... Almost... Really close-

"Aniki?"

Judai snapped out of his reverie and glanced to the side, to see a -very- worried Sho glancing up at him.

"Yeah, Sho?"

"Aniki, are you okay? I called you a few times but you seemed totally out of it!"

This caused a certain -other- blunette to snap and look at them.

"Judai..." He called softly, which certainly caused the brunet's heart to skip a few times. "Is everything alright?" He asked, visibly concerned. Judai stared at him before shaking his head to clear his mind and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, don't worry, you two." He patted Sho's head and turned over, pretending to actually pay attention to what Chronos was saying. Truth is, he only did to avoid eye contact with Johan. He was giving him -again- that look of worry, confusion and, something else. Like if he was suspecting Judai to tell him something.

Like he always did, since _THAT_ morning.

Maybe he wanted some answers? After all, Judai nearly-

Judai shook his head for the third time that afternoon, dismissing the memory. His heart would race whenever it came back to him. But what bothered him the most, was the lack of contact between him and Johan since then. He didn't even have the time to help him around with standing and training anymore! Except for that day when he got out from the shower and found him standing. His heart almost stopped as he watched him in disbelief. Johan was standing, holding onto the long metal bar Judai had fixed on the wall for him the first night they spent on the room, saying that it would help him training. Judai's gasp was unheard by the focusing teen as he tried to stand steadily without holding onto the bar, then he did it.

He moved his leg forward...

... And made his first step.

Judai merely gasped and ran to him, holding him on his arms and almost crying in happiness. He did it all alone, without even Judai's help. And that's when he figured out how determined the blunette was, how precious he held Judai's words and cheering about him being able to walk again.

Johan's shoulders quaking onto Judai's hold was a feeling he would never forget. How happy the blunette was and how tight he had held onto Judai before he collapsed in tireness.

And that's when Judai figured out how hard Johan has been training that day.

Other than that, they barely touched or hugged each other, besides when Judai would place Johan onto the bed, the wheelchair or something like that. Usual stuff.

Judai missed the feeling of hugging Johan, holding him close to his chest and feeling his warmth as a cute blush would sneak to his beautiful face.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Jim... Would you mind coming over two minutes?" Judai asked the Aussie boy, glancing away in slight embarrassment. He took the opportunity when Johan was chatting with Manjoume and Fubuki while they were all having dinner at the Obelisk Blue cafeteria and did what he was planning on doing since last night. He knew that tomorrow was Saturday and he and Johan would be together all the day, which made him slightly nervous, because of the tension that was slowly building between him and the blunette.

Jim noticed the light blush on Judai's face, smirked, turned over to make sure Johan wasn't looking then stood up and grabbed Judai's wrist, dragging him outside of the cafeteria.

They sat on the stairs outside and Jim folded his arms.

"Now, what's the matter mate?" He said in a slightly amused tone, already guessing about who their conversation will be.

Judai sighed and looked down.

"It's about me and Johan..."

"Already figured out, mate. Now spill it, what about you two?" Jim smirked when he saw the face Judai made and his wide eyes staring surprised at him. Judai sighed and looked away.

"I... Guess I figured out what those feelings I have for him are."

"Finally! That was about time you figured out you like him! Now what are you planning on doing?" Jim cheered then asked curiously, bouncing up and down like a child. Judai's eyes only grew wider.

"H-How did you-"

"Figure it out? Oh, that's as clear as the sun! Everything in you screams 'Johan! I love you so-" Judai quickly placed his hands on Jim's mouth as he was imitating a teenager girl's voice and blushed madly, afraid that anyone would hear him.

"Jim! I don't need the whole school to know about it!" The brunet whispered angrily.

"Awwight Awwight!" Jim waved his hands so Judai would take off his own. The brunet sighed and looked in front of him.

".. Didn't know I was that obvious.." He mumbled under his breath. He took on a deep breath before he turned to face Jim who had an amused expression.

"So, mate, what do you seem to be so worried about?"

"... It's... It's something that happened earlier this week.." Judai managed to say then started telling Jim about that morning, including the dream and the previous night. Jim couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at Judai after he had finished telling him. He slowly understood why Johan was naked –well, half naked as he just knew- and why he was so embarrassed, blushing, confused and... Didn't he seem actually happy?

"So... I literally helped ya figuring out yar feelings for him in your own dream? I rock!" Jim grinned. Judai just rolled his eyes and stared up at the dark sky.

".. The problem is... Johan is no longer the same with me..."

"I've already noticed that."

Judai looked up surprised. "You did?" Jim nodded.

"Yeah.. But that doesn't have to be a negative fact."

"What do you mean?"

Jim sighed. "Maybe.. Johan is acting like that out of shyness, because maybe..." Jim never got to finish his sentence. Judai already understood, he could tell from the hopeful look he made.

".. You... You think?"

"I can never tell, mate. It's true that Johan is my cousin and that we're pretty close to each other, but the only thing Johan never reveals to me or, I can guess, to anybody else is his feeling. He would lock them inside and tell nobody about them, no matter what.."

Judai dropped his head. "That means that even if, by any chance, he likes me, he wouldn't tell anybody.."

"Yep!" Jim chuckled lightly. "But you know... If he likes you.." '_Which I see clearly coming up_' "You should move on before losing your chance."

Judai gulped as an image of a certain silveret crossed his mind.

'_Edo certainly likes him too..._' He thought darkly. Jim seemed to notice it for a second before he dropped it and looked away.

"Just.. How can I settle things between us.. At least as friends for the moment? I really miss him being all cheerful and happy around me! Now he seems pretty distant and lost in his thoughts all the time. I even started thinking that he hates me for what I did.. He didn't even say a word about it since that day!"

"Told ya, mate. He would never talk about his feelings if he doesn't want to."

"But.. He seemed more open to me than anybody else..."

Jim smiled and looked up at the sky. "Only that is already a good thing. Don't worry, maybe you two should just.. Have some time alone and relax a bit-" The croco-lover boy's teal eye widened before a wide smile formed on his lips. "Heeey! I've got an idea! Maybe just what you two needed!"

Judai looked blankly at him. "What idea?"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX ** "Jim? Where are you taking me?"

"Come along, mate! Just shut your big mouth and let yourself be dragged!" Jim chuckled. "How long has it been since you took a shower?"

Johan stared blankly at his cousin before he blushed and looked in front of him as Jim pushed his wheelchair towards some unknown destination. "Actually... It's been nearly a week..."

"I knew it..!" Jim sighed dramatically. "And that's why I'm taking you..." Jim stopped as the two reached their destination.

"To the hot springs!"

Johan stared wide-eyed before he turned around.

"Really, Jim? At nine pm?"

"Awww don't worry, tomorrow's saturday so there's no school, you shouldn't worry about that!"

Johan sighed, defeated. "Fine, fine, you win! Though I never knew that there were hot springs here.." He mumbled.

"Now you know!" Jim grinned. "And it's time to take a nice bath to relax your muscles and your mind from thinking about a certain brown haired and eyed boy.." Jim mumbled the last part under his breath but for his misery, Johan heard it all.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"N-n-nothing! Let's get ready!" Jim laughed nervously before he started running to the changing rooms.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Jim..?"

"Yes princess?" The Aussie looked down at the half naked blunette he held bridal style in his arms.

"Why didn't you take off your clothes?" Jim blinked then laughed nervously. "You're not planning on leaving me alone there are you?"

"Heh? Errr no, of course not.." Jim looked around as they reached the hot springs.

"Oh look!" He pointed. Johan followed his cousin's look and gasped.

"Ju-Judai?" He stuttered. '_What is he doing here..?_'

There in the middle of the hot springs was the brunet, only his head appearing since all of his body was under the water, though it was really hard to tell it was him since the fog covered all of the place. Jim grinned and started walking towards Judai.

"Ji-Jim! What are you doing?"

Jim looked down fake-confusedly. "What?"

"Why are we going towards him..?" Johan mumbled, looking away.

Jim smirked when he was sure his cousin wasn't looking then made a fake-confused look. "Well what? I thought he was your best friend?"

"... Well, yeah but..." Johan's face turned a light shade of pink. "You see... I-I..."

"You what, mate? You're embarrassed about him seeing you like that?" He smirked.

"Jim!" Johan fumed, his face turning deep crimson.

"Now now Johan! It's normal between friends." He smiled. "Friends always go for a swim or something like that together!"

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" The Aussie grinned. "Is there something else you want to tell me about that matter?" His grin grew wider. "Maybe, just maybe that Judai is a tiny skinny little bit more than just a-"

"SHUT UP JIM!" Johan snapped and nearly fell off of Jim's arms.

"Whoa! Easy mate!" Jim tightened his grip on Johan and walked forward. "Oi! Judai!"

Judai blinked and looked up, only to see Jim coming with Johan, just like he promised earlier when they were talking during dinner. Johan was burying his head on Jim's shoulder but Judai could see that he was blushing madly. He felt his face grow warmer as he watched the blunette's naked body.

He couldn't help but stare. '_He's so... mmmm.._'

"Oyee! Earth to the moon, you hear me?" Jim waved his hand in front of Judai's face.

The brunet seemed to finally realize that Jim was talking to him and shook his head to dismiss the -you don't want to know, believe me- ideas.

"Uuh.. Hi Jim," He said hesitantly. "... Hi.. Johan."

Said blunette finally decided to bliss Judai's being by revealing his beautiful blushing face. Emerald poles hesitantly locked with soft brown ones. "H-Hi Judai." He pulled up the corner of his lips to form what he assumed was a smile.

"Oh snap! I almost forgot!"

Johan looked up. "Forgot what?"

"I errr.. The shrimp.. Err.. Yeah! Sho! Must remember his name.. Yeah I was saying.. I have to meet with him and Dino-boy! They said they would show me some err.. Some tricks to errr... To train Karen for uhh.. Anyway! I have to go! Sorry Jo!"

"B-But!" Johan looked back at him in horror.

"Oh Judai! Could ya please take care of him, mate? I totally forgot I had to meet shorty and Dino!"

"Sure Jim!" Judai smiled. Jim was good! "Don't worry about that! See ya tomorrow!"

"Oh thanks mate!" Jim grinned and bent down to place Johan into the water. "See ya!" And with that he winked to Judai before racing out of there.

Judai smiled then looked down at Johan. He finally had a full sight of his slim body. His chest muscles and abdomens were nicely built. His arms' muscles as well. Johan saw Judai staring and covered his body with his arms.

".. S-stop starring..." He mumbled, looking away and blushing.

Judai realized that he was staring -and cut- and blushed lightly before he decided to lighten up the mood and grinned widely.

"Aww! Little Johan is shy!" He teased.

"I-I'm not shy!" Johan snapped.

"Yeah yeah, sure you're not." Judai smiled. The blunette pouted and crossed his arms, looking away. But he slowly turned around, stealing a glance at Judai's body. Man he looked strong!

"Like what you see?"

Johan's eyes widened. He looked up to see Judai smirking teasingly. He blushed madly and looked away, starting to wave his hand in front of his face in a desperate attempt to cool his face. "Peuh.. It's hot around here." '_Stupid idea to blame the temperature for my blush_.'

Judai smirked as he easily figured out Johan's attempt and decided to play his game. "Yeah, can't deny it. That's why I like coming here at night."

"... You never told me about this place." Johan said, looking straight in front of him with a pout. Judai smiled.

"You never asked." '_Let's see where this would lead us to._'

'_You never asked if I wanted you to kiss me that day._' Johan thought. His mind flew to that memory and he still didn't understand why Judai –almost- did that. He sighed. "Judai," He turned his head to the side to face Judai. The brunet did the same, locking eyes with Johan.

"Yes?"

They stared into each other's eyes. They didn't do it for a long time by now.

"Uhh..." Great. He forgot what he wanted to ask. "Nothing. Never mind." He said and looked away. What is it about Judai that always makes him lose his reaon? A hand reached up under his chin and in a sudden movement, Johan found himself staring at Judai again. Only.. This time he was much closer than before. '_Wha.._'

"Johan, talk to me." Judai said in a pleading tone. Johan couldn't help but stare, feeling his face grow warmer and warmer every single second. "What's bothering you?"

'_How could I talk or think when you're an inch away from my..._' Johan found himself staring at Judai's lips. He looked up at Judai again and tried to think about something. Nothing... Nothing but white came to his mind. "Judai..." Was the only word he said.

Judai smiled. He raised his other hand and brushed his fingers against Johan's cheek. "Relax.. If you don't feel like talking right now, do it later okay?"

Johan stared into hazel orbs then nodded absentmindedly. He felt Judai's hand slid around his waist and pull him closer into a tight hug. Johan was finally into his arms, and he wouldn't let go. Not now, not any soon, not until he felt that everything was back to normal. Or... was whatever that was going on between them normal?

Judai sighed in content when he felt Johan rest his hands softly on his chest and burry his head onto his shoulder. The feeling of Johan's fingertips on his bare chest. It felt so... mmmmm.

"Okay! Time to move on!" Judai exclaimed all of a sudden. Johan looked up lazily. He really enjoyed whatever that was happening there. Why does Judai have to ruin his moment with him? "Let's swim!"

Johan blinked. "Uhhh Judai..."

Judai looked at the blunette. "Yes?"

"I can't swim!" Johan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My leg-"

"I know." Judai grinned. "So I was thinking about this."

Without warning, Judai placed his arms under Johan's legs and shoulders and stood up, since the place where they were sitting wasn't that heard Johan yelp and place his arms around his neck, then he started walking until they reached the deeper part, and jumped into the water. The two boys held their breaths as they dove into the water, before Judai let go of Johan's legs on wrapped his arms around his waist firmly.

The moment was magical as they just held onto each other, staying under the water for a few more moments until they were out of air. With a swift movement, Judai and Johan floated to the surface and gasped for air. They breathed heavily for a few seconds before Johan chuckled.

"That was great."

"Um-hum." Judai smiled.. "Wanna do it again?" Johan nodded and the two held their breath and went under the water again, swimming around for a few moments

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Ahhh... That was one heck of a bath!" Johan closed his eyes and lay back on the bed. "I feel really relaxed and-" He yawned. "Really, really-"

"Sleepy!" Judai said at the same time as him, jumping besides him on the bed. They laughed a bit. "I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.

"Yeah, I really did." Johan looked at him. "Maybe we should do it again later."

"Anytime." Judai grinned. Before he knew it, he found himself staring up and down Johan's body, wishing he would see it again soon.

"Judai!" The blunette yelled, reading the look on Judai's face, which soon made contact with a pillow.

"Ow- So-Sorry, don't get it wrong-ow!" He cried when he was hit again. "You want a fight, you'll get it!" Judai suddenly got up and sat on the bed, his legs on each side of Johan's sides, grabbing the pillow and hitting him.

"Cheater!"

"You should know your enemy's weakness buddy!"

"Grrr- Ahahahaaa" Johan suddenly burst out laughing when Judai started tickling him. "St-Stop it! Judai!"

"Not until you admit I won!" Judai sang-song happily.

"AHAAHAH! F-fine, fine! You win!" Johan exclaimed and Judai finally stopped. He rested his hands on the sides of Johan's head and smirked. "Good." He bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, watching the blunette's face redden. " We should sleep now. Tomorrow I want to show you a special place." Judai whispered. Johan looked at him blankly and nodded. The brunet smiled and turned off the lights.

'_I'm glad I got you back, Johan._'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Gaaahhh finally! That took me forever! Sorry for the screwed up end-of-chapter, I really didn't know how to end it ^^' Next chappie, Judai tries to confess to Johan. Will he be able to do it, or will SOMEBODY get in the way? Serious things are coming up! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:)**

**Bonjour~! Did you see that? 50 reviews :D Thank you so much for all people who read, reviewed... criticized... flamed 'Paralyzed Love', cause you guys, all of you, inspired me, helped me to continue writing, helped me to improve and progress, and pay more attention to my mistakes... Paralyzed Love was my first -English- and –GX- story EVER, so I'm really sorry if my style or grammar were stupid and annoying at the beginning, I really did- and I'm still doing my best to come up with the best I can.**

**Okay I should stop..**

**Now... Sorry for the late update, I kinda had some author block, plus the work on the two/three other fanfictions which should be up in.. Maybe two week? I'll try, I promise.**

**Another thing... I... Decided to make my chapters shorter because I have to deal with school work plus new fanfictions, and trust me, I really have no time to do both of them, at least I didn't give up on FF like some authors did... :) So for now, they'll be around 2000 words only... Maybe less... I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy~**

**Warnings: Yaoi, some OOC-ness, one sided superiorshipping, cursing, violence... That's all what I remember for now ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! GX**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Steps...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Johan laid on the bed, eyes closed in content, lips pulled in a serene smile, muscles relaxing. He hummed in delight as he waited for Judai –who went to the Obelisk Blue cafeteria to bring some food- to come back, then they would visit 'Judai's special place'. The brunet had said it was beautiful, calm, relaxing. And most importantly, secret. They wouldn't be disturbed there, as they would lay on the grass, holding hands and closing eyes, enjoying the.. Loneliness? Maybe. Johan would like to be with others too, but he preferred as much to stay alone with Judai. After all, he was the one to understand him the most, and the blunette just enjoyed, liked being with him. Alone.

His eyes flew open when he heard several knocks on the door. _'Oh. That's probably Judai._' Why would he knock on the door though?

"Come in~"

The door opened, and in stepped none other than Edo.

"Good morning, Johan."

"Edo?"

The silveret smiled confidently as he made his way towards the bed where Johan was laying, and sat down next to him.

"I didn't expect you to visit this morning." Johan tried not to seem too surprised.

"I was just wandering around, and thought that maybe I could come by and say hello." He said calmly, his azure eyes glistering in anticipation and slight mischief.

"Oh, that's really kind of you. Thanks! I do feel lonely a bit.."

"Now that you mentioned it, Judai isn't here this morning?"

"No, he just went to bring some food for breakfast from the cafeteria."

"Oh, well I'll keep you company until then." Edo smiled. "So.. How've you been doing?"

"I'm fine, a bit bored but it doesn't really matter. And you? You're planning on staying longer at Duel Academia?"

Edo's intense gaze suddenly locked with Johan's, sending instantly a cold shiver down the blunette's spin.

"Actually, I was planning on leaving a few days ago..."

Johan starred at him, a bit confused. "And...?"

"I decided to stay a bit longer. Pro leagues could wait."

Johan blinked. "And what's actually the so important thing that's keeping you here instead of going to the pro-leagues?"

Edo's azure blue eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle. The corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk as he gave Johan an unreadable look.

"You."

There. He had said it so simply that Johan actually wondered what he meant by that. You?

"Uhhh... What about me?" He said bluntly. Edo's smirk widened in amusement and he inched closer, suddenly putting his hand on Johan's thigh.

"I," He moved his face closer to Johan's, pulling up his hand and caressing Johan's –blushing- cheek. "Like you."

Johan starred wide eyed at Edo, cheeks reddening furiousely from.. The 'confession', along with Edo's hand on his paralyzed thigh and his face growing closer to his own.

"... E-Edo..."

"Shhhh.." Edo kept Johan in place with his hand and put a finger on his lips, shushing him. "Allow me.." He leaned in further, his eyes sliding closed slowly.

And their lips met...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Judai made his way to his and Johan's Obelisk Blue dorm room, holding a tray with both hands, a goofy smile illuminating his handsome face. He couldn't wait until he shared another of his secrets with Johan, his -secret- crush. Hane Kuriboh appeared next to him and started flying in circles around his head.

"Hey partner! Came to share my happiness?" Judai giggled. He didn't know why he was -that- happy, it wasn't that big of a deal to show someone his secret place. Maybe he was too excited –and a bit nervous- because he was planning on –trying- to confess his flame to Johan...

Kuriboh shook its whole body furiously.

"Kuri kuri!" The fur ball whimpered.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'a bad feeling'?"

"Kuriii!" Kuriboh then hurried towards Johan and Judai's dorm room.

"Hey! Wait, partner!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Johan's eyes widened. Did Edo really just...?

He gathered all his force and in a swift motion, pushed away the silveret-duelist. A blush flushed his face as his breath slowly became regular.

"E-Edo! W-What the heck?"

The pro-duelist just smirked. "You taste good.."

Johan's blush just grew deeper. "What do you mean, 'good'? Why did you-" Johan was cut off by Edo pressing their lips together again. He squirmed and tried to push him away, but instead, Edo just tightened his grip on him, climbing on the bed and laying on top of him. He broke the kiss when the need for air became great, and instantly moved down to place hot kisses on Johan's neck.

"Unn.. E-Edo... Stop! Stop it please!" Johan cried. When his arms became a bother, Edo pinned them above Johan's head and continued his work. "Edo please! G-Get off! Edo!" Johan all but screamed, but his scream was muffled when Edo silenced him with his lips, this time taking the opportunity and sliding his tongue inside the blunette's mouth.

"mmmm...!"

The silveret's other hand slowly slid across Johan's chest and abdomens, finding their way under his shirt and feeling the smooth skin...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Judai ran across the halls until he finally made it to the dorm room, where Hane Kuriboh flew in circles in front of the door.

"What's wrong with you, Kuriboh!" Judai said as he leaned on the wall, panting.

"Kuri kurii!" Kuriboh cried in a worried tone.

"What about Johan?" Judai said as he held the food tray with one hand, turning the door knob with the other. "He's alright, don't wo-"

However, he was caught by what he saw when he fully opened the door. His eyes widened in shock as he just stood there, barely registering what was happening. And suddenly, all his senses returned to him.

**CRASH!**

Edo's eyes shot open and he jolted up, glancing at the door in shock. Was he caught?

Judai stood by the door, bangs covering his eyes, teeth gritted and hands in tight fists.

"**How dare you...**"

Johan glanced towards Judai, happy that his friend came just in time to 'save' him. However, he was slightly worried when he saw the angry state the brunet was in.

"Judai..."

Judai walked with firm steps towards the bed, as Edo slowly got off of Johan, fixing his suit. He then glared at Judai. Judai glared back, eyes narrowed and face red in anger.

**PUNCH!**

"How dare you touch him!" Judai's eyes flashed gold for a fraction of a second.

Edo held his cheek in shock, surprised by the sudden punch. He growled angrily and in a millisecond, he jumped on Judai, punching him as well. Johan gasped as the two started a punching fight.

"Judai! Edo! Please stop!" He yelled in fear. He tried to move from the bed, but alas, none of his tries were successful. "Stop fighting already!"

Jim, Manjoume and Sho just happened to be heading to the cafeteria, which they had to walk past Johan's room to reach, when they heard yelling and noises of punching. They exchanged worried looks and ran to the dorm room.

Judai had succeed to pin Edo to the ground and punched him across the face, unaware of his own bleeding mouth and wounded cheek. He felt his anger increase and punched Edo a second time on the stomach. He was oblivious to the pain, and couldn't hear Johan's screams anymore. All that mattered now, was to screw this bastard's face, for daring to touch what he claimed his since the beginning.

He suddenly felt a firm grip under his arms pulling him up and away from the silveret, who himself was pulled up by Manjoume, while Sho just ran to Johan.

"Holly Ra! Calm down, mate!"

Judai struggled to break free from Jim's grip, in favor to get the silveret a second time, but was held in place by the Australian's strong arms.

"Judai! Judai that's enough! Snap out of it mate!"

"Release me, Jim! I'm gonna kick his poor ass!"

Edo was dragged outside by Manjoume, who shut the door behind him to prevent Judai from following them and hurting himself and Edo further than that.

Judai finally calmed down, and Jim released him. The brunet gritted his teeth and kicked a nearby sofa.

"Dammit..."

Johan just watched the scene in horror as Judai just kicked the couch over and over again, releasing his anger. "Judai... Judai!"

He pushed himself out of the bed and stood up slowly.

"Johan-kun!" Sho gasped. "Stop! Y-you're gonna hurt yourself!"

To his surprise, Johan just ignored him and made a step towards Judai.

"Judai, please..."

Sho watched wide eyed as the blunette made a second step before falling to his knees.

"Johan-kun!"

Sho reached for Johan but was stopped by Jim. He glanced up to the Aussie who just nodded, giving him a reassuring silent glance.

Judai finally snapped out of his angry phase when he heard Sho's high pitched voice scream his dearest's name. He stopped kicking and looked to his side, just in time to see Johan fall to his knees. His voice stuck in his throat as he watched Johan close his eyes tightly in slight pain and get up slowly to his feet.

Johan panted and put his hands on his right thigh, moving it forward, then doing the same with his left leg. He then stepped without using his hands, all the time looking into Judai's eyes.

"Judai..." He said, closing one eye in pain.

"Johan..." Judai breathed in a barely audible whisper, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Johan pulled up his leg to make another step but fell to his knees again, this time feeling an electric shock run through his legs. He whimpered in pain, gritted his teeth and gripped the carpet's fur between his fingers.

_'I can do it...'_

He gripped more tightly onto the carpet, using his elbows to stand up.

_'I can do it...'_

He almost fell but managed to balance himself on his feet, panting from the effort and locking eyes with Judai again.

_'I can do it!'_

Jim and Sho watched Johan inch closer to Judai, who wasn't that far from the bed but was still hard to reach for Johan, especially when his steps were as small as a baby's.

Judai's feet were pinned to the ground as he watched in disbelief Johan get closer and closer to him. He couldn't move to help him when he fell to the ground, over and over. He couldn't even speak as a tense silence settled in the room.

All he could do was, wish for his heart to not pop out of his ribcage from the speed he was beating right now, and slowly, spread his arms welcomingly to Johan, a warm smile slowly forming on his lips.

Johan suddenly stopped, his eyes widened a bit but then, sparkled in joy as a bit of courage grew inside of them. A small smile formed on his lips as well, and he made two other small steps before finally falling onto Judai's arms...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**No offense to Edo's fans, I love him too, really! But he just had to be the bad guy in this story ^^ Now because of THAT Judai couldn't take Johan to his secret place and confess to him :) But maybe they'll do it next chappie X3 Review please, and I shall update asap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again ^^ Yeah I decided to update PL as well, even though I'm having a lack of ideas for this story, I hope I'll get through this soon.. *sighs* anyway, don't expect too much in this chapter, but I promise to work harder on the next chappie ^^''**

**Enjoy Please!**

**Warnings: The usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 9: It's now or never...**

**X-X-X**

Judai smiled fondly as he wrapped his arms around the blunette's waist.

"Johan.."

Johan slowly raised his head to reveal a serenely smiling face, green eyes sparkling like gem stones.

"I-"

"You did it!" And he suddenly found himself in Jim's arms, face crushed into his chest. "I'm so happy I think I'll start crying!" The Aussie pulled away a fake tear from his visible eye.

Johan was trying to say something when he felt all the energy his legs have gained fade all of a sudden, and his body fell limply against his cousin's strong torso.

"Johan? Are you okay?" Judai asked worriedly, while Sho just stood there, still not recovering from the shock. At least, until he saw Johan lose consciousness.

"Johan-kun!" He ran to the three boys, watching in worry as Jim carried Johan's limp body bridal style.

"I think he used too much of his energy to try and walk. Let's let him have some rest."

Judai nodded quickly, but sadly. He watched Jim put Johan on the bed and cover him. "Come on, Shrimp." He called to Sho before the two headed towards the door.

"Keep an eye on him, mate." Jim grinned to Judai and opened the door, but right before he left, he winked to the brunet.

"I hope that was a clear hint about Johan's feelings for ya." And with that he walked off, leaving a blushing Judai standing in the middle of the room.

**X-X-X**

Edo snatched his arm from Manjoume's grip as they reached the hall of the Obelisk Blue Dorms. Both boys stoped, with the ravenet slightly ahead.

"It's starting to annoy me, you know!" Edo hissed angrily. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Manjoume turned around with a glare. "Do you even hear yourself?" He snapped, making Edo's eyes widen the slightest bit. "You're the one who's always stalking the guy! Don't you get it? He doesn't want you!"

"He will." Edo said with darkening eyes.

"You're sick. Isn't it obvious? He likes Judai!"

"I don't care, he'd like me more, but you idiots won't stop interrupting."

"You forced yourself on him! Are you crazy?"

"And why do you care?"

Manjoume suddenly fell silent. He stared into Edo's eyes for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and sighing in frustration. He took a last glance at Edo before leaving, mumbling under his breath.

Edo just watched him in confusion, before shrugging and making his way to his own dorm. Judai will pay for what he did.

He'll need to have another talk with Asuka soon...

**X-X-X**

As soon as Johan's eyes opened, a smile finally found his way to Judai's lips.

"Rise and shine, buddy"

Johan smiled weakly, pushing himself up in a sitting position. Judai didn't wait more to lean in and kiss his cheek. "I'm so proud of you... I didn't know you could progress that much in such a short time.."

Before he knew what was happening, Johan felt himself brought closer to Judai in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry... For what Edo did earlier."

'Edo..?'

The memory started slowly forming on his mind. He let out a silent gasp before his hands flew to touch his lips.

Judai hated the expression the blunette's face held. Embarrassment, disgust.. Betrayal? What exactly happened before he arrived there?

Frowning, he took both of Johan's hands in his as he spined around, and carried him in his back before standing up.

"w-woah! Judai?"

"We're going somewhere." Judai looked over his shoulder with a smile. Johan stared in confusion but nodded anyway.

**X-X-X**

It was around sunset when the two boys reached a cavern. Judai made his way through it, confusing Johan even more. After a few minutes of silent walk, the blunette spotted some light in the end of the tunnel.

".. What's that?"

"Just wait a bit more."

Johan felt chills run down his whole body. Why was it feeling cold all of a sudden? He started hearing some weird noise coming from that spot. Wait... Was that... water?

When they finally reached the end of the cavern, Johan looked over Judai's shoulder and stared in awe.

They were in some kind of an underground lake. Like if they were under a mountain or something. There was a little opening in the top, allowing them to see the sky coming to a beautiful shade of orange-pink colour, telling them it was sunset already. From the same opening, water hovered down continuously, forming a beautiful waterfall, where the water droplets mixed with the remains of the sun rays, creating beautiful rainbows above them. The water that fell to the ground alimented the lake continuously, which overflowed in the process and created numerous small rivers and watered the grass and flowers that have grown up and almost reached the two boys' knees. Johan didn't miss the light that reflected on the lake, making it glisten and sparkle like a crystal surface.

"This is my secret spot." Judai finally breathed.

"How'd you get the idea to come here?" Johan couldn't help but ask. Seriously!

The brunet laughed sheepishly. "I was just wandering around someday, and I kept walking until I reached the cave. And since I was bored, I didn't really hesitate before walking through it and finding this amazing place." He rested Johan carefully on the grass against a large tree and sat besides him.

"Life wasn't that interesting before you came, ya know." He breathed with a smile.

Johan needed a few seconds to realize what Judai had just said. He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to look at Judai.

"H-huh..?"

Judai sighed and turned to look at him as well. 'It's now or never..' He reached out and started pulling Johan until he was sitting on his lap.

"Johan.." He slowly brushed his fingers against the blunette's blushing cheeks. "Ever since you came here, my life started revolving around you." He made a pause to make sure that the boy was still listening to him; his face was turning a deep shade of pink.

Johan stared in awe as Judai said those words to him. Did he mean... Whatever he meant, he'd never been THAT close to somebody before, much more to a guy, and in THAT position. He blinked when he noticed Judai's face growing dangerously close. 'h-huh..?'

The brunet slowly brought the hand around Johan's waist up to rest on the back of his head, fingers buried into soft teal blue locks, and started pulling it close.

"I love you, I always did..." He whispered before pressing his lips to Johan's.

The blunette didn't have time to react as Judai pulled back two seconds later, and locked brown with green. "I hated Edo for doing that to you, I felt angry and jealous and just couldn't stop myself... "

"Y-you like me..?" Johan finally breathed, eyes staring in surprise and slight disbelief.

Judai shook his head slowly with a smile. "No. I love you." He didn't notice when a small sparkle of sadness flashed into his emerald orbs.

"E-even if I'm... " He looked down with a hurt look. Judai looked at him in confusion before smiling softly.

"Ah.. Yes, even so.. I did promise to make you walk, after all."

"... And that's why... I'm in love with you too.." Johan finally looked up with a weak smile. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before their lips locked again.

**X-X-X**

Judai didn't know how, but he ended up sleeping on the grass with the blunette in his arms. It's until the next morning, when the warm sun rays reflected on his face, that he finally woke up, feeling weight on his lap, against his chest and on his shoulder.

He was now smiling brightly as he stared at Johan's peacefully asleep face. He brought up a hand and brushed some of his soft aqua hair locks from his face and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled when the blunette stirred a bit and opened an eye.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Johan looked up, green eyes holding a sleepy and confused expression, before his lips finally broke into a soft smile.

"Judai..."

The brunet didn't know why, but whenever Johan said his name, he felt shivers run down his spine.

The way he breathed it was so...

"I hope my shoulder was comfortable enough," He smiled.

Johan chuckled, "Of course it was, and I hope I wasn't too heavy-" Judai let out a laugh.

"You really are not. You're lighter than feather."

"Oh please."

"You really are! And speaking of which.." He then stood up, holding the blunette with him by the waist. "I didn't get to tell you how happy I felt when you walked up to me yesterday.."

Johan felt his cheeks warm up lightly. "Oh.. I-..." He sighed. "I just felt the need to be in your arms right there and then..." He blushed a bit more, looking to the side. Judai stared at him with an amazed expression. He held Johan's chin and made him look at him with those breath taking eyes of his.

"Johan.." Having a lack of words, he decided to simply express it differently, leaning down and crashing his lips to Johan's.

"Will I ever get enough of those tasty lips of yours?" He said after they pulled back for air. Johan blushed timidly and looked down, dropping one hand and holding Judai's with it. The brunet smiled and intertwined their fingers. "wanna have a walk?"

Johan smiled brightly as he looked up. "Of course.."

**X-X-X**

**Yeah, this wasn't the best chapter I've wrote but still, It was their confession, and I liked it ^^ See ya soon, I hope..**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Like a First Date

**Hello everybody! As JudaiXJohan told you I am adopting this story. I want to tell you all first this is my first time making a fanfic but not my first time writing. I write on fictionpress with the same user name. Also if the story feels a little different cause of different writing styles and you don't like it then don't come after me with torches and pitchforks! I would like feedback for help and comments for support! ^-^**

**Warning: OOC mostly Johan and Yaoi, don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10 – Like a First Date

The air around the two was crisp and salty. Their feet, or Judai's feet with Johan on his back, had led them back to the same spot on the rocks where they first met. Judai was grinning ear to ear because he had finally confessed to his crush, that he just realized himself, and he had returned his feelings. After walking over a few boulders he chose a large flat one nestled under some of the sun's rays.

"Is this place good Johan?" Judai asked tilting his head back to get Johan's answer. The blunette gave Judai a light smile and nodded his head. Judai bent his knees easing Johan onto the rock until he released his hold on the brunette and was safely put down. Judai set himself closely beside Johan and leaned himself on the blunette's his shoulder. A light pink blush crept itself onto Johan's face, but after he got used to the feeling he leaned into to Judai as well.

"I-It's kind of cold outside…" Johan trailed off, averting his pink flushed gaze away from the brunette. Judai smirked at his reaction and shifted his body so Johan's head moved down into the crook of his neck. The brunette wrapped one of his arms around the blunette's back and rested his head on top of his blue locks.

"Yeah it is kind of cold." Judai smirked, nestling himself deeper into Johan's warmth.

"Mmmm, you're really warm you know that?" Judai hummed as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the blunette's fluffy teal hair. Johan had a quick blush but to him it felt so right and he didn't want to pass up the precious time him and Judai got to spend together with out all the commotion in Duel Academia.

The two stayed like this for minutes just gazing at the ocean's waves, moving closer and farther with an occasional one crashing on a nearby rock. Johan's gaze was fixated on the ocean as memories of his time before he was paralyzed started to bubble up.

"Judai? …"

"Yeah? …" Judai lowered his head to see Johan looking slightly depressed. "Johan what's wrong?"

"What does the ocean feel like? I've forgotten…" Johan mumbled, as his face grew wearier.

"Johan? …" Judai was quick to figure out that it was something dealing with his paralysis. "Well it's hard to explain… " Johan's was disappointed and let out sigh and just stared back towards to ocean. Judai hated seeing his beloved – yes his beloved like this. He was willing to do anything for him now that his feelings were clear.

The blunette's moping stopped when he was lifted by Judai bridal style. This time he didn't need to hold on because Judai grip was firmer but still gentle.

"How about I show you?" Judai smiled as he began to skip towards the sea.

Judai halted his skip when he reached the part of the shore where water met sand. Johan was confused why the brunette had stopped all of a sudden yet wasn't letting him down.

"Judai? …" Johan looked up towards his serene face waiting for an answer.

"Johan, ... I want you to tell me all the things you want to do, but cant right now… just until we get you up and walking. I don't want to see you depressed like this… I want you to live life like the rest of us can, kay." Johan was once again astounded by the fact that Judai was the only person who truthfully wanted to help him this much. He was fighting back his tears of joy because he knew Judai wouldn't want to see him cry anymore, so instead…

"Judai can you lean down some?" Johan quietly requested as he twiddled his fingers back and forth.

"Yeah what is it- " The brunette was cut from being startled when Johan stretched his head up and place a soft kiss on Judai's cheek.

"A-arigato…" Johan stuttered but he really did mean it. His face flushed red this time when he continued to see Johan's shocked face.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… uh…" Johan stuttered trying to find an excuse for his rash action. Judai was blushing as well but he showed his reply in actions. He lowered Johan's legs onto the sand and shifted his other hand to grasp Johan's waist pulling him closer to him. Once he was fully upright he lowered his head to the blunette's level and kissed him, except his was on the lips. It was more passionate compared to their other kisses they shared. Judai pressed his lips harder onto Johan's deepening the kiss and messaging them. Judai pulled back but only for a minute to catch his breathe. He was about to continue when Johan leaned in hesitantly and gently kissed back. Judai took control again, this time getting lost in his emotions and when he felt Johan's mouth open slightly he stuck his tongue in. Johan pushed back from being startled by Judai's action.

"G-gomenasai Johan…" Judai quickly apologized, "I kind of lost myself and…" Johan was still frazzled from the intense moment they shared.

"_Baka! Baka, baka, baka! What the hell was that!" _Judai mentally kicked himself for loosing control like that.

"_That felt… different than when Edo… kissed me. It felt good…" _Johan stared star struck at Judai and pressed his finger tips to his lips.

"Sorry… uh… so! The beach! What did you want to do?" Judai quickly changed the subject to save the mood.

"Ano… the sand and the water… I wanted to feel the wet sand between my toes…" Johan grew embarrassed realizing that his request was super childish. "Yeah that's kind of dumb heh, heh…" Johan tried to laugh it off but really did want to feel the sensation again.

"Oh come on we aren't adults yet, lets have some fun! Hold onto my back." Judai bent over and Johan gripped his back for support. The brunette slipped off Johan's boots and socks then rolled up his pants. He then repeated the same for his feet.

"Ready?" Judai was grinning just like a child would, but hey that's Judai for you and this was how he normally acted.

"Yeah!" Johan replied just as childish as Judai was.

"The first step is all yours." Judai pointed towards the ocean's horizon. The blunette was filled with newfound courage because he had Judai by his side. He used his free hand and moved his legs forward just like before. Judai began to let go of Johan's waist very slowly and this time Johan barely even noticed. He was growing stronger and could mostly stand by himself although there was some pain. The only support the blunette had now was his own determination to walk again so he could stand beside Judai as an equal.

"_Just wait Judai! I'm gonna walk again so I can support you too!" _ Johan's emerald orbs shone with determination and he took his first step forward. The next one he tried to lift his legs by himself. There was a jolt of pain surging through his body but he was still moving it upward then forward. Second step done. He teetered a little from loss of balance and the pain that accompanied it but soon got his stance back and began his next step. He grunted, as if trying to lift a ton of weight, when he picked his foot up. He fell forward but was caught by a set of strong hands.

"Can you keep going? Do you need to rest?" The brunette asked propping Johan up again. Except the blunette shrugged off his hold and panted, "Just a few more…"

He began to lift the same limb as before this time with a little more success. The bare foot moved upward and forward then onto the wet sand. Third step done. Judai moved in front of the blunette and held his arms out cheering, "Keep going Johan! You can do it!"

Johan was once again finding himself fighting back tears of joy form Judai's cheer. _"Just one more!" _ The blunette mentally shouted as he attempted to take his last step. The pain was killing Johan and his legs were shaking nonstop from the length of time they hadn't had support. He was panting heavily and for his last step he had to go back to using his hand to move his leg. Finally when his fourth step was complete and he touched the water's edge he collapsed forward into Judai's embrace.

"You did it Johan! That was great! I'm so proud of you!" Judai cheered as he hugged Johan tighter and tighter. Johan was exhausted but he didn't feel like he was going to pass out. He snuggled into Judai's embrace hugging back with all his might.

"How does it feel, the water?" Judai asked. Johan snapped his eyes open and looked down at his limp feet, which were covered by the ocean's waves. He giggled when he weakly wiggled his toes, filling them with the wet gooey sand.

"It feels funny ha, ha, ha!" Johan laughed as he gained more strength, now burying his feet into the mush.

"Doesn't it! Ha, ha, ha!" Judai laughed with him as he too squished his feet into the sand. Although they wouldn't be laughing for long because next thing they knew they were soaking wet from a larger wave crashing on them.

"Wahh! We're soaked~!" Judai whined as he helped Johan get out of the water and back onto a nearby rock. Judai's took the brunt of the waves assault and was soaked all the way up his back while Johan's pants were just wet. Judai set Johan down and brought over their shoes.

"Sorry about that Johan! Didn't see that one coming, ha, ha!" Judai was shaking out his wet Slifer blazer and without thinking he stripped off his shirt. Johan flushed pink at the sight of Judai's built body that was… dripping… wet… (*drools*)

"_He looks so-" _Johan's thoughts were interrupted by Judai's face coming in front of his.

"You ok Johan? You look kind of spaced out." Johan blushed madly at his dirty thoughts and turned away trying to hide his blush. All was in vain because the brunette quickly noticed and cupped the blunette's chin, bringing his face to his.

"Like what you see?" Judai said in a cocky tone while smirking. This caused Johan to blush an even deeper shade of red. Although he didn't want to admit it, "Yes…" Johan whispered under his breath, causing Judai to blush. He placed himself next to Johan and hugged him whispering, "I love you." Then he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and rested his head against his boyfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the Obelisk dorms stood Edo tapping his foot and glancing down at his watch every minute.

_Where is she?" _ His question was answered when he saw Asuka walking up the hill towards him.

"What took you so long? I told you to meet me here twenty minutes ago." Edo shouted to the girl. When she reached him she had a look of discomfort on her face.

"What do you want Edo?" Asuka hissed. "I already told you I didn't want to help you."

"Just hear me out… I know you still have feelings for Judai and me for Johan, so I propose we split them up." Edo was starting to get desperate at this point because he knew now that Judai was making his move on Johan and becoming more aggressive.

"All Judai is doing is taking care of Johan, it's not like they are dating." Asuka defended trying to get Edo to stop talking to her.

"Are you so sure…" This caught Asuka's attention, but she didn't want what she thought was the truth to be real.

"What do you mean? …"

"They are dating." Edo grimaced at the truth himself and Asuka also gave him a hurtful look.

"What-" Asuka hesitated, biting her lower lip at what she was about to say. She couldn't stand the fact that Judai was with someone else and her jealousy got the best of her.

"What do I need to do?" The blonde asked yet she was still hesitant. "I don't want to harm anyone, at least physically…"

"You wont have to, all I need you to do is get Judai to leave Johan for a little while."

"That's all? What about you?" Asuka was still out of the loop on his plan and didn't really know what it was going to turn out like.

"Don't worry… I will do my part and you yours." Edo smirked, his plan was finally going to be put into action and Judai would pay for what he did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their blissful day was coming to an end. The sun was close the horizon line in the sky and had turned a bright shade of orange and red. The two duelists sat on the ground, feet dangling over the side of the cliff behind the Slifer dorms and staring at the breath taking view. Johan was once again resting his head on Judai's shoulder with the brunette's arm around him.

"Johan… I kind of just realized I don't know anything about you… well at least before when you weren't paralyzed." The question caught Johan off guard but he realized it was the same way with him towards Judai.

"Same here I don't really know a lot about you, except that you love to eat fried shrimp, ha ha!"

"Well then… how about Twenty Questions?" Judai propped Johan back up and twisted himself to face the blunette.

"Twenty Questions?" Johan cocked his head to the side with a puzzling expression. _"Cute~!"_

"It's where each of us asks twenty questions to each other to get to know them better. What do ya say wanna give it a go?"

"Sure!" Johan was actually eager to learn more about the brunette and what his life before him was like.

"Okay Johan you go first."

"Umm… what was the first duel monster spirit you could see and talk to?" Johan asked a random question because he couldn't think of anything good.

"That was Yubel… although she wasn't always the nicest duel spirit so I haven't seen her since I was a kid." Judai was showing signs of slight discomfort with the question and Johan felt like an idiot for asking that question.

"Sorry about the stupid question… uh now it's your turn." Judai shrugged off the slight sadness and asked his next question.

"Ok… where are you really from, I'm still confused." Judai felt embarrassed not really knowing where Joan was from.

"Ha ha, That's okay, I'm from Scandinavia it's up north in Europe near England and Denmark."

"Oh, ha ha duh you're from North Academia." Judai rubbed the back of his neck and laughed at his own stupidity.

"What you favorite holiday?" Johan asked, getting more into the game from all the laughs they were sharing.

"Without a second thought, Thanksgiving, because of all the food we eat!" Johan was shaking trying to hold back his laughter but he eventually gave out. "That would be the reason why you love that holiday!"

"Okay what's the best party you have been to?" Asked Judai.

"Hmm… I would have to say that one time back in Europe for my mother's birthday she held an old timey Renaissance Ball." Johan perked up as he began to remember the grand party. "You got to dress up in costumes and we held it in this giant dome shaped room with a beautiful chandelier. Oh! And the best part was the dancing, and we did it the old classic way where it was a guy and a girl swaying around the room in circles and- " Johan stopped his exciting rant and looked down at his feet then back up to Judai.

"Do you think… maybe you could… AH never mind!" Johan face flushed a shade of red and turned back to look at the sunset.

"What? Did you want… oh~! I see~. " Johan was horrible at telling his feelings so most of the time Judai had to guess at what he was trying to say. The brunette got up and held his had to the side of Johan's head.

"May I have this dance?" Judai asked as he bent over just like a gentleman would for a lady. Johan looked up and smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

Johan took Judai's hand and lifted himself up. He curled his hands around his neck before he found the strength to stand on his feet. He wobbled back and forth for a few seconds but found his position. Instinctively, the blunette put his hand over top of Judai's but was quickly switched around. The brunette then grasped the blunette's waist pulling him in closer and said, "Sorry Princess, but I'm on top this time." Judai gave a playful smirk and Johan pouted with a slight tint of pink etched across his cheeks.

Judai began to hum an eight count and with that he slowly moved with Johan to the left. Johan was keeping up at first with the pace but pain slowly took over after the eighth step. He collapsed into Judai's arms once again panting heavily.

"Sorry…I'm too tired." Johan spoke between heavy breaths. To his surprise he was lifted and then placed onto the tips of Judai's shoes and Judai continued to sway.

"J-judai!"

"You wanted to dance right… well you have to have more than eight steps in a dance, so just sway with me." Judai gazed into Johan's emerald pools and Johan did the same with Judai.

"A-arigato, Judai… for everything, and… I love you too." Johan moved his arms from their positions and placed them around Judai's neck.

"I love you too Johan…" Judai seized the moment and inched his face closer to Johan's placing a soft kiss onto his lips. The blunette kissed back taking control of the kiss and licked the bottom of Judai's lip. He was surprisingly able to take control easily, but Judai too back control and when Johan opened his mouth he pushed his tongue in, this time with no intention to back out. Johan moaned as the brunette explored his partner's mouth. Surprisingly he was met by Johan's tongue moving with his. Johan lost his place on one of Judai's feet and the kiss was cut short leaving the two breathless.

"I really can't get enough of your luscious lips." Judai smirked, then put Johan back in his spot and continued the dance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AHHHHHHHH how was that! I know that some of the scenes were rough because I didn't know how to word them, but I think it was really good!**

**Once again this story is adopted and the idea credit goes partially to JudaiXJohan. Thank you for all who subscribed and post you're reviews.**

**Preview Ch.11**

_**Asuka why do I need to go by myself?**_

"_**JUDAI!"**_

"_**Johan! Johan! Are you okay! Speak to me!"**_

"_**What is going to happen now that he-"**_


	11. Chapter 11 A Plan Gone Wrong

**Im back! I forgot to tell last time that I update every week so you will be seeing a lot of paralyzed love… unless I have like 4 papers to write and all were assigned right before the weekend ^^ hopefully that wont happen. **

**Thank you to everyone who added this ADOPTED STORY to their favorites or author alert. But I only had I think two reviews, so I guessing it was either good and you forgot to comment cause you were so stunned or it was bad and there are probably 20 people who didn't favorite. ( and probably half of the people who want to read this chapter skip the authors note^^)**

**Well here is paralyzed love chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and this story is adopted**

**Warning: Yaoi! Boy x boy. Don't like don't read and if you flag it I will hunt you down :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11- A Plan Gone Wrong

Johan's pair of emerald pools was staring down at his calendar. There was a giant red circle around the date October 6th with red writing underneath that said 'Judai's 17th Birthday'. Johan's mind had been preoccupied the whole rest of the week debating what he would get Judai for his birthday, which was coming up in three days! He had practically no money on him and he had no clue what he could get the brunette except food.

"_I wanted it to be special because… we are now… boyfriends!"_ The blunette blushed madly at his mental thought. He pushed himself away from the desk causing him to roll back as he clasped his hands to his face and clenched his eyes shut from feeling the butterfly sensation run ramped through his body. He heard a groan and mumbled words come from across the room. He turned to see Judai shifting in his sleep and whispering a few words. He wheeled over to see if he woke him up, but the brunette was fast asleep. Johan had woken up early, so early that it was still dark out, to finish his homework and think about what he could get Judai.

The blunette's emerald pools were gazing at his lover's peaceful sleeping face. Judai rolled over once more and mumbled, "Hmm, Johan…" The blunette flushed pink knowing the brunette was thinking about him even in his sleep.

"Judai…" the blunette whispered to himself and a small smile spread across his face. He wheeled back to his desk and tried to finish the rest of his homework. He rested his head to the side with his pencil propped up in his hand and sighed. Johan was an excellent student and back in North Academy he wasn't just number one in dueling but academics as well. He already knew most of the material and it bored him to learn it again.

The blunette started to feel weight on his eyelids as they drooped up and shot open again. _"Maybe I will take a quick cat nap then… go to… class... and…"_ Before Johan could finish his own thinking he drifted to sleep.

The blunette woke back up to an annoying screech filling the room. It was the alarm clock's alarm sounding as loud as it could to wake the two up. Johan snapped up once he saw the clock and saw they had less than twenty minutes to get to class.

"Judai!" Johan groggily called out to the bed head brunette, still sleeping on the bed. Judai jolted up from the bed, hair spiked to one side, looking around the room for Johan because he thought something had happened to him.

"Johaan, Wha happenn~ed!" Judai called out the best he could, shaking off his sleepiness. He found Johan over by the dresser taking out his school blazer and clothes. Judai took into account the beeping and Johan's speediness that they were late for class.

He jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Johan heard the door close and figured it was okay for him to change in the room. The brunette scrubbed his brush back and forth, foamy toothpaste forming at the sides of his mouth and with out thinking he walked out into the room to ask Johan if he needed help. The brunette gasped when he saw Johan changing. He had no shirt on revealing his smaller built body and light skin. The blunette was also standing, holding onto the bar Judai made, and struggling to get into his pants.

"J-judai!" Johan yelped while loosing his grip on the bar from not having his pants on all the way. The blunette braced for impact but he felt something soft instead of hard under him. Judai had attempted to catch Johan but instead just broken the blunette's fall and was now resting belly up under him.

"OW~ … Johan are you okay?" Judai was blushing because of the amount of clothing that wasn't on Johan, and he had gotten his legs trapped in his pants. _Cute~!_

"J-Judai! Gomen! I didn't um… sorry I fell on you…" Johan blushed pink and maneuvered his way off of Judai's body. For being paralyzed Johan sure had found a way to move around pretty well with out his legs, his strong arms.

"Sorry I should of knocked… I'll go." Judai pulled himself up and zipped into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He went to spit out the white fluff and when he looked up he widened his eyes at the shade of red that was on his face.

"_Calm down Judai! Calm down… You have seen him shirtless before… but that was before I confessed… and he was sooo cute, just like a little kid when he dresses~!"_

Judai gave Johan a few more minutes till he thought it was safe to go in. When he came back in Johan was on the bed packing his books up.

"Judai can you bring me my chair?" Johan asked moving his head in the direction of his metal wheel chair.

"How about you try walking?" Johan turned around and saw Judai open his arms to the blunette.

"Judai we don't have time and besides Chronos-sensei said he would give you detention if you were late again, remember?" The blunette was giving the brunette a serious look meaning he wasn't going to waver on his decision.

"Okay fine." Judai gave in and brought Johan his wheel chair. The blunette plopped himself into his chair with his arms and adjusted.

"Don't be so glum. How about after school I walk to you, ne?" Judai brightened up and nodded his head up and down over exaggeratedly.

The two grabbed their books and made their way to class. About half way there Johan asked, "Judai… What do you want for your birthday?" Johan was avoiding eye contact so he wouldn't blush. Judai thought long and hard and couldn't really think of anything he really wanted.

"Nothing really jumps out at me…" Judai rubbed the back of his head the other arm pushing Johan.

"Awe~ really!" Johan had turned around and given Judai a pouty face.

"_Well… there is you…"_ Judai's whole face went from tan to scarlet in an instant from letting his mind roam like that.

"Judai what is it?" Johan cocked his head only making Judai blush more from seeing his cute head position.

"Ah! Nothing… lets hurry!" Judai began to run pushing Johan at full speed up towards the Academia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Class was once again the same boring lectures and had those horrible moments when the teacher called on you for the answer and you didn't know it. Finally it was over! All the students were huddled around desks chatting in their own clicks except one. Asuka was sitting at her desk moving her legs up and down fidgeting all over. She had to complete her part of the plan and get Judai away from Johan, but how? She decided to just make something up on the spot and walked over to the brunette who was talking with Johan, Kenzan, Sho, and Manjoume.

"Ah Judai can I have a word with you?" Asuka asked with a fake as hell smile and fidgeting hands.

"Sure… but make it quick, kay." All the brunette did was turn around instead of walking away from his gang like Asuka wanted him to.

"Um… Samejima-sensei wants you up in his office." Asuka kept a straight face to hide her lie. _"Yes that was good! He should believe that"_

"What for?" Judai cocked his head to the side and arched his brow.

"_Dang it what now!" _"He said something about uh… Johan, it is really important but I didn't really get the specifics… sorry." Asuka was now stumbling over words and making up crap as she went along.

"Oh okay, let's go Johan!" Judai jumped up from his seat and pushed him and Johan to the door.

"Wait! He said he preferred or um… wants just Judai to go." Asuka was really bullshitting it now, who would ever believe that!

"Oh… well I will just run Johan to his next class then go by his office." Before Asuka could reply Judai and Johan bolted out of the room.

"_Asuka why do I have to go by myself?" Judai thought as he raced down the halls._

"What was that about Asuka?" Manjoume arched his brow because he didn't believe any of her crap.

"Uh… well Edo told me to tell it to Judai so I don't really know the specs of the message." Asuka hurried away before she was caught for her bad lying.

"_Edo?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

Judai lied to Asuka and brought Johan with him any ways. The two were going down the hallway chatting away about duel monsters and card plays. They were both startled when Ruby materialized onto Johan's lap crying out to her master.

"Rubiii!, Biii" The crystal beast was going in circles on her master's lap shouting. Not that soon after Hane Kuriboh materialized as well.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Hane Kuriboh was flying in front of Judai telling him to stop.

"Not now Hane Kuriboh, we have to see Samejima!" Judai pushed aside the furry spirit, he didn't have time to play with him because Asuka said the matter was urgent and about his Johan.

Hane Kuriboh protested once more and flew into Judai causing him and Johan to stop. They were in the back hallways and to Judai's right there was an overflowing storage room with heavy crates stacked outside the doors because there was no room left for them in the room. To Johan's left was the staircase to the lower basement floor.

"What is it Kuriboh!" Judai crossed his arms and listened to his partner.

"We should go back? Why?" Judai's questioned was answered when Johan's eyesight caught the crates tipping over towards them.

"JUDAI!" Johan shouted, as the crates were inches from crashing over top of them.

Judai only had about a second to look to his right before the heavy, wood boxes crushed his body. The only thing the brunette could hear was the sound of cracking wood and something else caught his ear. It was the sound of something metal crashing down the steps next to him.

"_JOHAN!"_ The brunette clawed his way through the mound of broken, splintered wood so he could get to Johan. He had managed to get out but earned himself a giant scratch across his cheek, that was now bleeding, splintered hands, and sore areas on his back that would turn into bruises later. Judai's eyes searched to area around him for signs of his lover but he was nowhere in sight.

"Uh… J-judai… wh-where…" Judai heard his name being called but it didn't sound too good. He pulled himself up and out of the pile and his eyes widened at the sight of his Johan at the bottom of the steps.

"J-johan…" Judai whispered in shock as his body began to tremble. He saw there was a gradually growing pool of red stuff next to Johan's head along with his wheel chair bent into oblivion partially on top of him.

"JOHAN!" the brunette practically tripped down the stairs trying to get help to the blunette. The brunette hoisted the chair up off of his lover and bent down and cradled his head on his lap.

"Johan! Johan! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Judai wanted to shake him so that he would wake up and really be okay, but all he got was a groan, one of pain.

"J-ju-judai… I cant move my arms… they hurt too much… hugh!" Johan cringed in pain as he tried to shift on Judai's lap. Fear set into the brunette and he began to gasp for air.

"_If Johan looses his arms too… how… how will he move?" _Judai couldn't stop panicking and this was only causing the circle of blood to grow larger. The brunette took notice when his pants became wet from the crimson liquid. He quickly took off his blazer and wrapped it around Johan's head wound.

"J-johan… it's gonna be okay Johan. I'm gonna get you to Aiyukawa-sensei and she is gonna make you better again… and, a-and…" Judai was on the verge of tears as his lover's eyelids began to open and close, his consciousness fading in and out.

"Johan…" Judai sobbed and when Johan closed his eyes for the last time Judai's eyes widened and grasped the blunette tightly screaming, "JOHAN!"

His scream attracted the teachers to come running towards the accident.

"Judai-kun what-" Samejima was cut off when he saw the pile of broken crates sprawled across the floor. He looked down the steps and found the source of the scream.

"Aiyukawa-sensei over here, hurry up and bring a stretcher!" The principle yelled and ran down the steps to Judai. He saw Johan's bent chair and was hoping there was better news for him than what he saw.

"Judai-kun where is Johan-kun?" The principle got his answer when he caught sight of Johan's teal locks peeking out of Judai's side.

"Samejima, The stretcher is- Johan-kun! Judai-kun!" Aiyukawa sensei maneuvered the stretcher down the steps and rushed over to the two as quick as she could. She had to treat Johan and fast.

"Judai-kun please let go of Johan-kun, we need to get him to the emergency room." Judai clenched the blunette tighter and helped the nurse put Johan onto the stretcher. Just as Judai let go of him he felt Johan grip his hand one last time before letting go.

"JOHAN! I'M HERE! RIGHT HERE!" Judai was running with the teachers down another hall so they wouldn't have to struggle to get up the stairs. They finally reached the emergency nurse center and Judai was being held back away from Johan's room and directed into a different wing.

"Stop! I need to be with him! I promised!" The brunette was fighting back Daitokuji-sensei but he didn't have much strength and eventually collapsed to the ground.

"Johan…" Judai whimpered as he was forced down onto the medical bed in the other room. He thrashed around on the bed hitting nearly everyone who was attempting to hold him down. Professor Chronos was doing crowd control to keep all the interested students away from the commotion.

Judai still didn't calm down so the assistant nurse had to use anesthesia to put him to sleep.

"Ah!" He screamed as the needle breeched his skin and filled his veins with the drug. He vision started to fuzz out and his thoughts were muddled. The last thing he uttered was, "I'm sorry, Johan…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Judai finally came to all he could see was a white blur, but when his vision focused more it turned out to be the bland ceiling in the medical room. It felt like his body weighed ten times more than it normally did and he had trouble when he tried to sit up.

"_Umm…water…water?" _Judai searched the room for something to refresh his sore throat, from the screaming… wait screaming?

"_!... Johan, where is he? What happened to him? Is he-" _Judai's ranting questions stopped when his eyes settled on a patch of teal fuzz._ "Johan" _Judai let out a sigh when he saw Johan's chest rising and falling ever so smoothly to the rhythm of the EKG next to him.

"_He's still alive… Thank goodness…" _Judai weakly pushed him self off of his bed and made his way to his sleeping angel; although, the sight was not what he wanted to see. Johan's left shoulder had a whopping purple and black bruise that was just starting to form. There was a gauze wrap around his head that had light pink bloodstains to the side of his head where he hit the floor. Around the blunette's mouth was an oxygen mask that hospital patients wore. What shocked Judai the most causing him to look away from Johan were his arms… The one with the bruise on it had an ice pack taped to its shoulder and gaze wrapped around his wrist. The other one was much worse and was propped up in a sling with a quick cast like material around it.

"_No… not his… arms too…" _Judai tensed up and slammed his fists against the rails of the blunette's bed, "DAMN IT!"

His outburst caused Aiyukawa-sensei to rush into the room. She looked over at Judai and sighed. She grabbed him by the shoulders and bent down to his level.

"Judai, this isn't your fault and Johan is actually better than what could have happened to him." She kept rubbing his shoulders till he shrugged them off.

"What is going to happen now that he only has half a limb that functions properly?" His tone was completely engulfed in depression and he didn't have the energy to meet his eyes with hers. Except Judai was right, Johan could now only use his left arms but it was still injured, as well so, his movements were limited.

The two snapped out of their conversation when they heard a groan come from Johan. Both of them rushed over to the blunette to see if he was ok.

"Johan? Can you hear me?" Judai put a hand on his boyfriends shoulder but there wasn't very much reaction. Johan opened his eyes and looked up groggily. Aiyukawa propped p his bed so that he could look at them and talk.

"How are you feeling Johan?" The nurse asked. The blunette just laid there, eyes open but unresponsive. He had an emotionless face and he didn't even turn to look over at his lover.

"Johan… say something…" Judai whimpered as he bent down to the side of Johan's bed. Johan tilted his head towards the brunette finally making progress in moving some pat of his body other than his eyes lids.

"Ju- … Ju-… Ju-…" The apathetic Johan was muttering the same syllable of Judai's name over and over again.

"That's right Johan… you can say it." Judai's cheeks were now stained with tears fearing that Johan would stay this way forever. Forever paralyzed, forever apathetic.

"Ju-dai… Judai?" In successfully saying his name a single tear rolled down Johan's cold, pale cheek. He started to move his hand closest to Judai- his right –but he found that it hurt too much and couldn't. His glazed emerald eyes moved down and saw his right arm bound by a cast and sling. He looked back up and more tears began to spill out of his eyes.

"J-judai… my… arms…" Johan whimpered as he continued to gaze up at Judai as if he could make his arms feel all better. Judai's heart dropped out of his chest when he saw Johan's face. Aiyukawa left the room to give them a moment and once the door was closed Johan began to sob, but he tried to muffle it. The brunette leaned over top of the blunette and moved his lips so they met Johan's. Judai deepened the kiss pushing forward onto Johan. He heard Johan let out a half sob half moan and felt his muscles tense up, as if trying to move upwards. Instead of Judai letting Johan strain himself, he enlaced his hands around the back of his head through his hair. Judai licked Johan's bottom lip for entrance and the blunette was quick to let him in. The brunette slid his tongue in and began to battle with Johan's. Judai took over quickly because of Johan's lack of energy. He opened his eyes when he heard the EKG hooked up to Johan start to beep faster and faster. He pulled back from the breathless blunette and planted a chaste kiss on his wrapped forehead. Then to his bruise, his shoulder, his wrist his arm then his lips once again.

"Don't worry Johan… I will help you get through this, no… we will get through this together." The brunette bent down, and instead of hugging his boyfriend he put his forehead to the other ones.

After about ten minutes Johan was lulled back to sleep by Judai. The brunette stood up from his crouching position and pulled up a stool. He sat next to Johan and gazed at him. Aiyukawa-sensei came back in with something in her hand, looked like papers.

"Judai-kun… here is Johan's x-ray." She handed him the see-through bone image and there was clearly a crack through his bone. He was handed another that showed a shoulder image. The socket joint that was supposed to connect his arm and shoulder was dislocated.

"They are in very bad conditions, but he is lucky. His head injury didn't cause brain damage and with you blazer stopping the bleeding he saved a lot more blood than he could have." The explanation was somewhat of a relief and now Judai knew what he was dealing with.

"Judai-kun will you still take care of him?"

"How can you even ask that? Of course! Just because he got a little beat up doesn't mean I throw him away like an old toy!" Judai was fumed at the question. Of course he wouldn't leave his side, especially not now.

"You know now he is going to need a new wheelchair, more help moving, help eating, and help dressing. He no longer has the ability to move his arms so if you pick him up it has to be firm and supportive. Can you do all of that?"

He let the words sink for a minute as he stared down at his sleeping Johan.

"That's nothing… Johan and I will work together on this so he can get back to where he was before this incident and then even better." Judai wore a look of determination now instead of depression._ "I'm not gonna give up on my __paralyzed love!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahhhh another chappie! Did you see at the end how I added the title to the story! Ah brilliant!**

**Poor Johan~! I mean if being paralyzed wasn't enough someone had to go and hurt him more. What will Judai do now that Johan has lost all of his progress? Will things between the two get complicated or make their relationship stronger? And who hurt Johan? Who ever it was… THERE IS GONNA BE HELL TO PAY! GET HIM JUDAI! ^^ REVIEW PLZ**

Preview (may not use the actual words next chapter but it is a general idea)

_Jim can you do me a favor?_

_Umm Judai I… am gonna need he-help… again with—_

_You took away all his progress and hope he had of walking again!_

_I should have taken your offer… what if I never walk again?_


	12. Chapter 12 Aftermath

**THIS IS A REWRITE… I REWROTE THE PART ABOUT EDO!**

**This is for 'xyz' : if you don't like this story anymore than don't read! Also I will try to take something things away from your review but I am still in highschool and I didn't really get half of the things you bitched about. Plus this is my second time writing an actual story with dialogue. AND I know mt writing is very black and white trust me I hate it when I word things it just doesn't flow. I know because I have read some pretty bad ass stories and mine pail in comparison. But earth to mr./ mrs. Perfection it takes time to work up some actual skills with writing and if you ddnt like the story in the beginning when JudaixJohan had it then why…WHY! …! Are you still reading it? Plus you are kind of a coward for using an alias, which doesn't let me reply to you. If you leave a rough comment you better expect the writer is gonna reply! … … other than that I am still improving as a writer and thanks for my first hard as hell comment^^ I have to admit I was kind thought it was funny how serious you are about fanfiction^^**

**oh and for all of those who reviewed in the past two chapters he made a bitch comment about you guys saying "**And then your reviewers issuing you death threats isn't nearly as cute as they think it is.**" Ah okay this person needs to back off of my reviewers! They can say whatever the hell they want to say! And me react how I want to!**

**Rant over…**

**Im back and yeah its really early but the reviews im getting are making me feel bad about what I did to johan… in my defense this is a hurt/comfort story and johan's new condition is going to give way to more fluff. ( also I have read some pretty intense stories where authors make their characters die or close to dying while being tortured so meh!) I love johan just as much as Judai (and you guys) and I did not hurt him because I don't like him! The story is still going so read the next chapter and hopefully there wont be any threats this time… I just read more reviews and I am being called out, threatened and stared down by spiritshipping fans. * me running back to my computer to make this chapter!**

**I swear there will be no more harm inflicted upon johan! As for Edo…I think I will take LadyBatchi's idea and throw him into blazing fire! (muwhahahahahahaha! * sadistic much!^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO GX**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read and if you don't like the story…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12- Aftermath (yeah crappy title… couldn't think of anything else)

Two days passed and things began to take a turn for… the better! Johan's left arm was relocated and he only had to ice for thirty minutes once a day. The bruise wasn't as bad as it seemed the first time Judai saw it. Being bed ridden for two days and spending time with his Judai really helped the blunette recover faster than expected. The only down side to the recent incident was he had a hairline fracture in the forepart of his right arm and it was going to take about a month to heal.

Judai would always come straight from his first period class to see Johan then he would spend the rest of the day with him and at night he would sleep on the spare couch in the recovery room. The only reason the brunette even went to school for one class was Johan, and his protests saying Judai shouldn't skip school.

At the moment Judai was in first period and Aiyukawa-sensei was checking up on Johan.

"Do you feel any pain Johan?"

"Not really I'm just sore that's all, not like it was a couple of days ago." Johan was testing out his left arm by waving it up and twisting it back down just to see if it hurt.

"Well you aren't on pain killers anymore and the principle said if you didn't feel any pain then you can be discharged." Johan's face lit up like a kid at an amusement park for the first time when he heard that he could finally be rid of the boring grey shades of the room he was in.

"However, you will have to make sure Judai-kun is still okay with being your nurse now that your functions are more limited." The blunette sucked back his smile as a brief moment of doubt crossed his mind about Judai. _"No! Stop it! That was in the past and now is now! He loves me and I him."_

Aiyukawa scribbled down some last minute things and put her clipboard back in the slot by the door. She waved 'bye' and closed the door behind her.

"YESSsss~" The blunette raised his left arm in the air but slowly brought it back down from feeling the sting. He curled his head down and grinned ear to ear from feeling so joyful. He popped his eyes open when a familiar thought came into his head. _"Ah! Judai's birthday! ... It's today!"_

The blunette raised his hand up to his mouth and bit down on his fingernails going into deep thought as to what to do about a present. The room echoed with the annoying sound of the clock's ticking and when Johan's mind wondered to a certain idea his face flushed red and his eyes grew wide. His time of silent thinking was interrupted when his cousin and boyfriend burst into the room.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Colorful party streamers soared through the dull room and litter the floor shortly afterwards. Jim was clapping along with Judai pulling up a brad new wheel chair for Johan.

"You guys." Judai made a toothy grin and Jim made his way over to hug his cousin.

"We heard from Aiyukawa-sensei just now. I'm so glad your feeling better now!" Jim wanted to squeeze the life out of him to show his love but he knew Johan was already hurting enough so a soft almost air hug would suffice. The blunette peeked over to see a content Judai, gazing at him with relief that he would be discharged.

"Here we brought you some new clothes." Jim handed Johan a pair of black jeans and a light blue V-neck, sleeves and neck bordered with a white rim.

"And these!" Jim pulled out an embarrassing pair of light lavender boxers with red and pink hearts on them connected by rainbows.

"J-jim! Where did you get those!" Johan blood was rushing to his face again this time turning his ears red.

"Ha, ha! You thought you could get rid of my Christmas present to you! Well you thought wrong!" Jim was waving the underwear in front of the blunette's face, giving him a goofy grin waiting for him to take them from him. Judai was clenching his stomach and rolled over in tears laughing at Johan's boxers. Finally after much protest Johan snatched away the embarrassment and hid them under the other clothes.

"Aww~! Come on Johan they are sooo~ cute~" Jim teased in the kind of tone a human would speak when they are babying their dog. Johan was still red as could be and looked up at Jim and motioned him to come closer. He came to the blunette's left side and bent down next to his face. The emerald-eyed boy whispered words into Jim's ear and once he was finished the Aussie backed up and gave a thumbs up and a wink to his cousin before dashing out the door.

"Don't worry Johan! I got you covered!" Jim voice called out and faded as he ran farther and farther away from the two. Judai became engulfed in curiousness because after Johan finished whispering the secret he blushed and took a quick peek at his boyfriend before quickly turning away.

"Sooo… What did you say?" Judai leaned in closer making puppy dog eyes as he looked up at Johan.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Johan winked and tilted his head at the same time forming the cliché cute pose when you keep a secret. The brunette flushed pink and gave a warm smile before standing up.

"Okay I will just change and-" Johan cut himself off when the cold reality tore through his mind. _"That's right… I only really have one good arm now so…" _Johan flushed a deeper scarlet than the one before and began fixing his gaze on something different in the room every two seconds.

"Do you need help? …" Judai asked blushing himself. The blunette held out his clothes and timidly replied, "Yes…"

"Uh… right… first lets get this dress off." Judai went behind Johan's back and began to slowly pull each one of the dresses ties till he got down to his waistline. He hesitated but he couldn't deny the fact that he loved seeing his lover's naked body and the newly forming lewd thoughts proved it.

Once the last one was off he pulled it off of the blunette from behind revealing his ivory skin once again. Judai quickly pulled out the shirt from the clothes pile and carefully laced Johan's body through it. When ever his hands brushed against Johan's body the blunette would practically melt inside. Once the shirt was done the two just stood in their respective places and stared at the pair of boxers in the brunette's hands. Judai's gaze fell from the embarrassing boxers to Johan's crotch area and stared until his cheeks turned red.

"Don't stare!" Johan yelped as he pulled the thin white sheets up to the bridge of his nose and ducked down.

"I can't help it! I mean I do love you and all so…" Judai's voice trailed off then he took a step closer to Johan.

"Wait Judai maybe I can try this by myself." Judai was up closer to the half naked boy and put his hands on the sheets. The brunette couldn't stop his lustful emotions from taking over his actions.

"I was bound to see it some time, so why not now." He was slowly rolling down the sheets and Johan knew that he wasn't going to stop so he just pushed himself back down on his back with is free arm desperately trying to hide his face, which was now fuming red.

Judai pulled the sheet all the way to Johan's feet exposing all of his lower – naked- body as well as his member. Judai could feel his pants tightening along with the urge to pounce on his beloved, but he quickly shook away the thought and began to lift the mortified blunette's legs into the boxers. Once he was done he saw how red Johan was. It was unbelievable how much a human could change color in the course of half a minute.

"Johan it's over now you can show me your face." Johan replied with a quick head shaking 'no'.

"Awww~ you're so cute when your this embarrassed." Judai smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Johan's forehead.

"Don't worry your torture is almost over." Judai chuckled as he slipped the pair of black pants over his limp legs. "There done. You come out now little emerald turtle." Judai chuckled once again but Johan still kept his face hidden.

"I'm going to tickle you till you pee your pants if you don't put your arm down." Judai joked; Johan slowly moved down his arm but still clamped his eyes closed as tight as they could go.

"Johan~ … Was it really that bad!" Judai was whining and pouting just like a little kid. The blunette shook his head back and forth to Judai's surprise.

"Oh ho! So Mr. Shy has a lewd side eh?" Judai teased as he bent over, closing the space between him and the blunette. Johan squinted his emerald eyes open slightly to see chocolate orbs gazing down at him.

"Jud-" The blunette was cut short when Judai claimed his lips with his own into a longing kiss.

Judai pulled himself back when he started to feel his lustful side take over him. He smirked at his panting blunette and lifted him up. Once he was sitting up Judai moved his legs around to the edge of the bed. Johan moved his weight over the side of the bed holding his stance for only a mere two seconds before collapsing back onto the bed.

"_What?" _Johan gave a horrified look at his limp feet because he could have sworn it wasn't that difficult to stand. The brunette saw his despaired face and scooped him up into his arms like a prince would a princess.

"Don't worry Johan… we will get back to the place where we left off, you can count on it. By the time you know it you will be walking again." Judai was undoubtedly confident in his claim and it felt o reassuring to Johan. The blunette then snuggled into his boyfriend's chest and whispered, "Thank you Judai."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room shrouded in darkness and contained only one source of visible light. The silverette's eyes beamed down into the white light of a computer screen, eyes covered mostly by the black pupil. The menacing aura was clouding around him as his fingers tapped away at the keyboards letters. The side of his mouth was curled up as high as his muscles allowed creating folds in his skin that made his whole face scream psycho. His low chuckle accompanied the quickening tap of his keys until a line of light cutting through the darkness he created interrupted it. The light had a shadow cast in it and on the wall you could see the outline of a spiky haired teen.

"Pardon the intrusion… Edo?" The other one ignored the teen and continued his typing action.

"Hey Edo?... Dude turn on a light would ya." Manjoume's hand flipped the switch but the dark room didn't change lighting.

"Hey Edo if your lights don't work then go get them fixed." He leaned his body on the frame of the door waiting for the teen to come away from the screen and over to the door. He was once again ignored.

"It didn't work." The silverette mumbled under his breath, which was meant for no one to hear but failed because the whispered words were caught by the ravenette.

"What didn't work?"

"Would you leave, god you're annoying me! I'm trying to get something done!" Edo snapped turning around and shooting a cold glare at Manjoume.

"Geez sorry to interrupt your 'bad attitude' take it down a notch." Manjoume was just as fowl as Edo when he was in a bad mood so he knew how to stay strong. The ravenette had enough and left the room saying, "What ever go ahead and rot your brain out here on the FUCKING COMPUTER ALL DAY!" The slam of the door echoed through the abyss of darkness. Edo rolled his eyes and spun back around in his swivel chair reading over the message he typed to anonymous. The cobalt eyes scanned over the pixilated words and once he was satisfied he sent the message. He pushed his chair back and let loose a low sounding cackle.

"Judai… he he he… your gonna burn." His tone was dripping with pure hatred. His cackle grew a bit louder when his plan flashed through his head once again. His cobalt orbs darted over to an off-centered picture of Johan with the picture cropping out the bodies of other people. It was just like one of those stalker pictures you see in movies. He pulled the framed picture closer to his face and curled his lips into a smirk. His lips moved on top of the photo for a quick kiss and brought his hand up to caress the frame. His devil look spread across his face and cackled again whispering, "We will be together soon, Jo-kun, he he he!"

He silently cackled to himself closing his eyes and smirking. _"Judai… I'm not letting you get away this time little bitch. Jo-kun is mine!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the two duelists made it back to their room it was dinnertime. They had to stop almost every two feet because of all the attention Johan was getting. All of his classmates came up and started an individual conversation with him then left, but another person who did the same thing would shortly stop the blunette.

As the two reached the door they saw a light yellow post-it note pasted to it. Judai plucked the note off and read it aloud, "It's in the fridge. –Jim"

"What does that mean?" Judai scoffed, completely oblivious to the pink blush on Johan's cheeks. They walked into the room and turned on the closest desk light.

"Ahh, I'm beat." Judai slumped down in the kitchen chair letting out a huge sigh then leaning back closing his eyes from the ever-growing tiredness. Johan had single-handedly rolled himself to the fridge doors but found he could not open them. The magnetic seal was too powerful for his single arm.

"Judai… can you help me… ha, ha… open the fridge… please?" Johan felt like a weakling asking something so trivial, as opening a fridge, for help.

"Yeah sure." Judai walked over and pried open the fridge to a crack before Johan stopped the door.

"Um… could you… sit down again, where you were?" Judai, confused, but still followed the request. He sat down in the kitchen chair again and looked at Johan.

"Now close your eyes…" Judai followed by closing his eyes. "And no peeking!" The brunette heard the sound of the fridge open further and other unidentified ones as well followed by a clinking sound on the table in front of him. He was curious to know what it was but didn't want to break the promise to keep his eyes closed. Then he heard more clinking on other parts of the table.

"O-okay… open them." Judai slowly opened his eyes and was in awe to find a double layered chocolate cake place in front of him reading 'Happy Birthday Judai' with hearts all over it.

"J-johan…"

"I wanted to make you a cake but I couldn't because… well you know, so Jim made this one. I wanted to do something special but I'm kinda limited right now so…" Johan picked up the large steel blade and cut a crooked line through the chocolate dessert.

"Here let me help-" Judai offered a hand but Johan rebuked with, "No, this is part of my special present, so I'm gonna do it."

Johan struggled to get the whole chocolate slice onto the plate, but he eventually got a good grip to carry it over. He picked up the fork and poked a small piece of the cake on the stakes then raised it upward.

"S-say Ahhh~" Johan blushed but he wasn't joking and held the cake up ready for Judai to eat.

"Oh, Johan~!" Judai shed a few tears of joy and happily slid his chair closer to his cute as hell boyfriend. He gladly bit down on the cake piece Johan was holding out and smiled warmly.

"Delicious!" Johan's face lit up when he saw how happy Judai was. He poked another piece onto the fork and raised it up to Judai.

"Aww~ You didn't say 'Ahhh~' that time, its cuter when you do that." Johan blushed red at the request but it was Judai's birthday and he wanted to give him as much joy as he could.

"Ahhh~" The brunette grinned again when he happily ate the decadent chocolate cake. Johan kept feeding him bites till the slice was gone and Judai was full.

"Do you want some?" Judai forgot that he the blunette didn't get to enjoy the wonderful cake himself.

"Oh that's okay, it's your cake." Judai smirked and took hold of the fork and directly took a hunk out of the chocolate goodness with out cutting a piece first. The hunk was huge compared to Johan's petite mouth.

"Ahhhh~" Johan leant forward and ate the whole chunk in one bite. His mouth scraped the sides leaving a rim of frosting around his lips. Judai chuckled at the cute picture.

"Let me get a napkin-" Johan was turning around to find something to wipe his face with, but he was caught by the wrist and pulled back around.

"You don't need a napkin baka." Judai moved his face closer to Johan's and began licking the frosting off of his lover's lips. The brunette was quick to turn the frosting licking into kissing. He ran his hand up the back of Johan's head and enlaced his fingers through his teal hair, deepening the kiss. Johan reached his arm up and did the same but couldn't quite bring himself closer. Judai took notice to the action and shifted his body weight almost completely onto Johan. The blunette made a light moan from letting Judai's tongue slip in and take control of the kiss. Judai's lust was once again taking over him as he played with Johan's tongue even more causing Johan to let out another muffled moan.

The brunette could feel Johan shifting back slightly from the need to let air fill his lungs and he answered his request by pulling away. He licked the last bit of frosting away from his breathless partners mouth and smirked.

"That… was good." Judai purred, a little bit out of breath himself. Johan flushed pink once again but he enjoyed it just as much as Judai did.

"Happy Birthday… Judai" Johan panted as he snuggled into the brunette's embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(I rewrote because of two reasons 1. I was gonna go easy on edo because he didn't really seem that evil but now I just want him to snap and become sadistic. And 2. Someone called 'xyz' left a very bitchful comment and he said there should be a better villan so here you go bitch! Happy! (p.s. he doesn't even like the story when Judai x johan had it soooo)**

**Okay im gonna cut it there cause it's 1:40 am.**

**Okay first: Edo is only tasting some of his punishment before the real one so don't worry. Two: yes I know people are probably wanting Judai's wish in the previous chapter to come true but… no ^^ And three… I don't think there is a three? … oh well**

**Hope everyone liked the redemption chapter :D Hopefully there will be no more angry Johan x Judai fan girls coming after me XD**

**Don't really have a good preview…**

_What's gonna happen to Edo now that someone knows it was him who hurt Johan?_

_Will Judai stay true to being johan's nurse or will someone intervene?_

_That's all I gots sorry ^^ im tired…_** hope to see some reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13 Balance

**Yo peoples of fanfiction! This week CMN had to come before PL with writing, but don't worry the attention I get with this story is 10 times better ( but the other one is my first story and I love that fact more) so basically they equal out! There were some bumps with the last chapter but that is now in the past, sooooo without further ado chapter 13!**

**Author blip: Don't like the girly shoujo style of it then don't read. **

**Warning: Yaoi Boy x boy**

**Disclaimer: don't own YGO GX and story I adopted**

Chapter 13- Balance

Draining.

It was the word that circulated through Judai's mind like the subtitles on the news.

Day after day Judai would have to help Johan with everything… Everything! He couldn't pick up finger foods anymore so he had to get him a plate and a fork and a knife and cut the food into little pieces for him so he could eat. Poor Johan sometimes couldn't even open the fridge. He had to help him into bed and situate him so his head wouldn't hit the wood headboard.

Picking him up was even more difficult than before. The blunette was still light as a feather but Johan couldn't hold on to the brunette's neck so he had to make sure he was supporting every inch of his body.

The only Judai felt it was no problem nursing was when he got to help Johan dress and undress. His mind had lewd thoughts dance across it, hosting their own ballet. It was like the brunette's own energy boost when he saw how cute Johan was when he blushed.

The two were currently making their way to first period. Johan was being pushed in his chair, like always, and Judai was the pusher. Bad news was that the way to class had a steep hill they had to get up and back down to reach Duel Academia. The brunette would be out of breath by the time they reached class.

Jim met the two teens half way up the ascent. "Hey guys!" he yelled and then trotted over next to them. It wasn't the sight you would expect to see between the two. Judai was giving a tired pouty look while Johan gave out the most uncomfortable aura ever.

"Uh? What's up?" His question was answered, horribly, with and silent Judai and a fidgeting Johan.

"Oh really well my morning has been going great, thanks for asking!" The Aussie's attempt to salvage the mood was crumpled up stepped on and then slammed into the trash in a second.

"Hey Jim." – "Hey." They said in unison, Judai being the curter one.

Judai stopped pushing and starred down for a second.

"_I'm tired…"_

"Ah, gomen guys but I forgot something back at the dorm. You can go ahead with out me." He gently handed over the handlebars to Johan's chair to Jim. He gave a weak smile to Jim and bent down in front of Johan.

"I'm-" He stopped himself and bit his bottom lip. He gave a depressed look to his beloved.

"I'll be back… ne?" He was about to get up but Johan used his good hand and held onto Judai's.

"I know… and I'm sorry-" _"I'm being a burden…"_ He did just what Judai did and stopped him self before he finished. The blunette quickly gave a bright –fake- smile saying, "Never mind, just hurry up okay."

Judai heart was just stabbed by an arrow labeled 'guilt' from the fakeness Johan was fighting back. _"I'm sorry Johan I just need a break…"_

The brunette took a few steps away but turned back; Johan's back facing him. The brunette bent down next to the blunette's cheek and gave him a kiss then dashed away. Johan didn't look back: he looked forward and blushed.

"_Judai…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Useless.

It was the constant feeling bubbling up inside of Johan.

Everyday was a constant reminder of how he couldn't do anything… Anything! Everything he had to do involved Judai helping him. He couldn't eat by himself. He couldn't put himself to bed. For Christ sakes he couldn't even open the damn fridge door! Johan was seriously questioning his manhood.

To top it all off every time Judai helped him he could see him making a face for a quick moment before shaking off. He was treating him just like his previous nurses had.

Like a burden…

The brunette had stopped all together asking him if he wanted to practice standing. Now the thought of _'what if I won't walk again?' _reared its head and made Johan dread his future. Why did I have to fall down those steps… argh curse gravity!

About three days ago when Johan tried to stand, he failed right off the bat. Judai lifted him up by his waist firmly and slowly let go of his hold like he always did. Right when Johan was about to feel the complete weight of his body he collapsed. They tried again but it was the same failure. The rest of the week was just Johan… sitting.

The awkward morning the two shared was just the start of his horrible day. Judai seemed very tired and woke up late. He didn't seem to be able to shake his grogginess until he stepped out into the bright morning sun. To make the day worse their walk to Duel Academia was silent. The worst part of the walk was the steep hill the brunette would have to fight to get over. It would be an easy feat but since Johan had to be pushed along, it made it much more difficult.

Luckily Jim came and tried to revive the situation. What hurt the blunette the most was he lied to get away from pushing him to class or maybe to get out of nursing for the rest of the day.

After Judai tried to speak and Johan apologized the blunette thought, _"I'm sorry for being a burden. I love you, and I don't want you to be like the others and leave me…D-do you still love me?" _The blunette was about to shed tears but something soft caressed his cheek. He knew what it was and it sent thousands of butterflies soaring through his body. Johan's negative thoughts stopped and left his mind blank. It would stay mainly blank for the rest of the afternoon too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dark was upon Duel Academia and all were going to bed. The brunette had just finished tucking in Johan and was turning out all the lights to the room. He dragged his exhausted body to the bed and made himself comfy. Judai snuggled into the warm covers sideways jutting one of his legs to the end of the bed while the other curled itself up top. Johan, on the other hand laid face up in a stiff straight position, the only body part he had the strength to move was his head.

Judai had forgotten to turn off the bathroom light, which was shining intensely on Johan's face. He tried to ignore it but his attempt failed. Trying to avert his gaze just hurt his neck because he couldn't really shift his body.

"_Alright you can do this." _Johan began to move his free hand to the side of his hip. He began to push his dead weight body to the side so he could avoid the blinding light. He finally lifted enough of his body to shift himself but his body went too fat and landed on top of his free hand causing it to bend in a very uncomfortable position.

He let out a muffled whimper when he couldn't free himself. Judai got up and looked over at Johan who had tangled up his body into a weird way.

"Johan… what are you doing?" Judai questioned releasing a yawn half way.

"Uh… well there was the light and I couldn't sleep so I tried to move… yeah." Johan felt like an idiot. He was in the mindset of a non-paralyzed person and thought that what he was doing was totally and utterly stupid!

The exhausted brunette groaned and went over to the bathroom. He shut the light off and trudged back over to the bed. He picked Johan back up and readjusted him then went to his side. He flopped down onto the bed not even bothering with positioning himself and began to go back to sleep.

"_I'm so useless!" _Johan was mentally sobbing because he was trying his best to not let it become vocalized.

"_He doesn't want to nurse me anymore! I knew it! I knew it! … Does he still… love… me then… or was that kiss out of… pity?" _Johan choked out a muffled sob. The sound fell on Judai's ears and he immediately opened his eyes and flung the covers completely off the bed.

"Johan! What's wrong!" Judai grabbed hold of his lover's shoulders and brought him up into a hug. He soothed him by repeating the phrase 'its okay' and rubbing his back up and down.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" The brunette asked in a soft whisper next to his ear. The blunette buried his head into Judai's chest and sobbed, "Am I that much of a-a b-burden?"

"Johan, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just tired this week and that was just a human reflex I do when I'm annoyed. I'm sorry… blame me but just don't think like that." Judai tightened his grip on the sobbing blunette. He didn't know Johan was feeling this bad from his actions.

"I'm sorry that I'm useless-s… I understand-d if you d-don't want to be my n-nurse-se."

"Johan, stop saying those things… I'm not leaving you, I love you…" Judai began to cry himself for allowing Johan to bottle up all of these feelings. "I was just wearing down from helping you all the time and-"

"I don't want you to baby me… I-I want you to st-stop treating me like a crippled p-person and go back to the way you used t-to… love me." Judai couldn't see the blunette, but he was definitely blushing deeply.

"Johan…"

"You wanted to help me learn to walk again, but since the accident you lost sight of that and I want it to go back to what we had before." Johan was calming himself down because he was finally letting out his bottled up feelings.

Judai didn't know what to cheer up his angel so instead… He pulled back from the hug. He could just barely see the redness on Johan's cheeks both from crying and blushing. He rested his forehead near Johan's hairline, entangling his chocolate colored hair with Johan sea green. He laced his arms around the blunette's waist and came down softly on his lips. Johan jumped slightly and his eyes peeked open slightly before closing them once again, kissing his boyfriend back.

Judai kept it at a soft kiss as to not overwhelm Johan after his breakdown.

"Looks like we need to find a balance then." Judai gave a warm smile and rubbed his hand over his back again.

"Just tell me whenever I'm being an overworking nurse and you tell me when you want to practice doing things by yourself." Johan nodded his head and then nestled into the brunette's chest.

"That sounds good." Johan mumbled. The brunette rested his head on top of the blunette's and kissed it.

"Can we go to sleep now? I am still tired." Judai requested still being sensitive to the blunette's feelings. "Yeah."

Judai placed Johan next to him and he let Johan adjust, nestling himself inside the curves of Judai's body. The brunette's arms snaked around the blunette's waist and chest then pulled him closer towards him.

"You're feet are cold." Judai joked as he played with Johan's limp ones.

"Don't touch if you don't like." Johan chuckled back. The blunette jumped when he felt Judai's mouth place kisses all the way down his neck.

"Hey! Unnnn…" Judai smirked and said, "I love every part of you Johan, even your cold feet." He placed another set of kisses down his lover's neck earning another moan from the blunette.

"Johan… are… are you…" Judai didn't finish his sentence because he fell asleep.

"_He must have been tired." _Johan sighed he snuggled his head down onto the pillow and closed his eyes until he slipped into unconsciousness too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was a Saturday and none of the kids on campus had school that day.

Judai awoke when he felt the mattress shifting heights. He creaked open his eyes and caught sight of something fuzzy and teal. Johan was trying his best to move himself off of the bed by himself. Judai watched for a couple of seconds with his eyes squinted to make it look like he was asleep.

Johan made it to the edge of the bed and stretched his arms out to try to pull over his chair, but it was just out of his reach. The determined look on his face made Judai smile. He was cuter when he was trying to walk than when he was when he was just waiting for Judai to help him.

Johan leaned a little too far on his last try and he started to teeter back and forth.

"Johan!" Judai came up from his fake sleep and grabbed Johan just before he fell. "Next time- … Just wake me up so that I can at least be a safety net, ne?"

"Umkay."

"Are you going to try again? I must say you looked very cute." Judai smirked, his remark earning a blush and a 'hmph'.

"Just watch I can do it without you." Johan once again struggled to the edge of the bed and began his arm stretching. Judai sprawled out his body so that he was lying on his belly, hands cupping his face and watching Johan. He saw him losing his balance again, so he secretively held onto Johan's shirt so that he wouldn't fall.

Judai smirked once again but more playful when Johan felt his hand and pouted. "I got it!"

"Just making sure babe~" Johan's pout was replaced by a pink blush and an embarrassed face.

"D-don't use pet names like that, they're embarrassing."

"Aww~ don't be like that Jo-kun~!" Johan face turned to a deeper shade of pink and tried to go back to getting his chair.

"My sweet heart~! Angel~! …" Johan had placed his fingertips on the chair and was gearing up to pull it over when Judai thought up some more pet names.

"Sexy~! ... How about Judai's uke~?" Judai laughed at the last one, but it was the one that sent Johan falling forward. The brunette caught the frazzled blunette and brought him back onto the bed; Judai laughing the whole time while Johan tried his best to cover his beat red face.

"Can you just get me my chair." Johan asked not showing his embarrassed face to the other.

"You don't need a chair." The brunette scooted his hands under Johan's body; carefully supporting his back and neck. He trotted over to the dorm's kitchen table, carrying Johan like a princess and seated him comfortably in one of the chairs.

"Hungry?"

"You know how to cook?"

"… No, but that's what the toaster is used for." Judai opened the freezer and pulled out a sleeve of toaster waffles. He took out four waffles and placed each of them in the slots. (yes there are toasters with 4 slots, I have one.)

"Ha ha how did I know you were gonna say that." Johan chuckled as Judai brought the other condiments to the table and silver wear. The brunette gave him a toothy grin.

Because the waffles had to heat there was a moment of silence that passed over the two. Johan's eyesight was bouncing around the room, but Judai's was settled on Johan, and his broken arm along with the remaining bandages he had.

Judai sighed and in a monotone voice he said, "Ever since I started nursing you… you're life has gotten worse…"

Johan was mentally startled but he didn't jump. Instead he turned to look at his boyfriend who was giving him a gloomy look. "No it hasn't… it's… definitely gotten a whole lot better." Johan was very calm in saying this, but Judai rebuked a little more enthusiastic. "How can you say that? I mean look at you half of your upper body is in shambles and your legs…" Judai trailed off.

"It may look bad but it's not. I… used to have dreams where at the end I would die…" Johan once again calmly spoke, this time with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Wouldn't that be a nightmare?"

"No… A dream…" Johan stared at the brunette with a sullen face and then sighed. "There wasn't much in my life that I wanted to live for besides dueling and seeing the gem beasts…"

"Johan…" Judai reached his hand out to comfort him but was shocked when he heard Johan give way to some chuckles.

"I find it kinda funny actually…" Johan half chuckled.

"That must have been horrible." Judai finally choked out not knowing how to respond to this kind of situation.

"When I was in the hospital I began to kinda talk to myself… and it kind of seemed like he talked back…" Johan still seemed very distant as he recalled the events of his hospital days. "I hear his voice every now and then, but nothing too much."

Judai just stared at Johan; this atmosphere was practically surrounded by rainclouds, rain clouds that were raining, heavily.

DING!

Saved by the bell, or the toaster beep…

Judai quickly trotted over to the toaster and got their waffles onto plates. He placed them down on the table and Johan cocked his head to the side when he saw round black things on and inside the waffle.

"Uh… Judai what are those?" Johan asked with a somewhat terrified to even look at the food face.

"Don't worry. They are chocolate chips… I'm not gonna poison you." Judai cut off a bit of his waffle. Johan still stared at it questioningly, he looked back up at Judai who took the first bite and when he swallowed he grabbed his throat, cocked his head to the side and stuck his tongue out, acting like the waffle was killing him.

"Ha ha very funny." Johan faked laughed with agitation. He chopped off a piece of the choco-chip waffle, dipped it in syrup and ate it. _"It's tastes pretty good." _Johan smiled signaling it was good and not poisoned. The brunette gave a quick grin and went back to munching.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the two finished their make shift breakfast they got their clothes to dress. Judai was quick to finish dressing himself, throwing on his familiar white jeans and black t-shirt with his red Slifer blazer on top.

"Am I allowed to help you this time?" Judai sarcastically asked with his back turned to a half naked Johan.

"I'm f-fine I got this… ah!" Johan had been balanced on the bed using his hands to guide his paralyzed legs through the pant holes, but fate would have it that Johan would lose his balance and fall on his face, once again getting his legs trapped between his knees.

"Stay there, don't look!" Johan choked out the best he could with his mouth being covered by the carpet.

"_Oh my god! I wanna see my little Johan caught in his pants~! He was sooo cute last time~!"_ Judai was using every bit of his will power not to turn around and see his uke in his cute position.

"_Abstinence Judai… abstinence." _

"Uhh Judai… I'm kind of s-stuck… I n-need help…" Johan admitted meekly. Judai smirked before he turned to Johan to see Johan leaning against the bed hiding his head in his half clothed knees.

"Come on it's not that bad… You're really cute when this happens." Judai laughed but it only made shy Johan curl his head even further into his body.

Judai trailed off with his laughing and helped him slide his pants on. He straightened out his legs and began to slowly slide his pants up moving his body closer and closer to Johan's. He pulled the black pants up to Johan's waist. He stopped, head inches from Johan's face. The blunette looked up from his moping position when Judai stopped, was he even there?

"Ju-" Johan was silenced when Judai's lips met his in a passionate kiss. Johan's head was pushed backwards into the side of the bed from how hard Judai was pressing. The brunette inched his body closer to Johan so he could deepen the kiss. The brunette licked the blunette's lip pleading for entrance and when Johan was finally able to get the strength to kiss back he let him in.

"Unnnn…" Johan moaned slightly when Judai quickly took dominance in their tongue battle. The overwhelmed blunette brushed his fingers through the back of Judai's hair trying to get his head off the back of the bed.

The brunette pulled away when he could tell Johan needed air. He left his Johan panting and he himself was out of breath form their moment. He moved his face closer to the blunette and reassured him, "You'll be able to dress yourself eventually, don't worry… well get there together."

Johan gave a quick head bob and kiss on Judai's lips showing his gratitude. "Mmkay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Samejima heard a soft knock on his door and called out that that person could enter.

"Parden my intrusion, but I just had a quick question."

"Aiyukawa-sensei. Go ahead and ask, I'm all ears." The red head found her self a seat in one of the chairs in front of the principal's desk.

"It's about Johan-kun. I know I am supposed to be the nurse, but didn't Johan's quick recovery seem a little weird?" The question caught the old man off guard but once he thought to himself for a quick moment he realized it himself.

"Now that you mention it… yeah, he only stayed in bed for a few days." Both gave the other a serious look. How could someone recover so fast from such an injury? Was there something else that played into the equation?

"It is puzzling but at least he is feeling better. The real question at hand is how those crates could have fallen over when they were at least four feet wide?" The teachers had all been thinking of who it was because the security cameras didn't give them any clue to someone knocking the crates over. Although there was no way that as heavy as those wood boxes were that they could just fall down.

"We are still looking into that sir, but no luck. We have been asking all of the students to let us know if they know anything."

"I don't think the students would rat out one of their own, but we will keep trying." Samejima was right, if the culprit was violent then peer pressure would set in and students would be afraid to tell someone if they knew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Johan and Judai finally made it to class. The hill Judai had to climb was hell but Johan was cheering him on so it halved the difficulty to get up the hill.

"Aniki you finally made it!" Sho and Kenzan called out in unison. The two had save a seat on the end for Judai so he could sit next to Johan.

"Thanks guys for savin' me a seat." Judai rolled Johan over to his table- desk-thing, well it was a desktop but it didn't have the seat attached to the back. He pulled out his binder and mechanical pencil for him; luckily the hand that Johan wrote with wasn't damaged.

The brunette was about to take out his stuff but his eyes caught sight of someone fidgeting beside him.

It was Asuka. She was rubbing her hands round and around on each other. Something was clearly on her mind.

"Um, Judai can I… talk to you?" She asked only making eye contact at the last second.

"Sure? What is it?" The blonde held her stance, not making any attempt to speak to the brunette. She opened her mouth but then closed it again, pondering with how she could break the news.

"Uh…" Judai arched his brow in confusion. Asuka put her hand up to her mouth and leaned over to Judai's ear. She whispered her words to Judai stuttering every other word while looking to see if he was coming in.

When the main point came across in her periodic sentence Judai's eyes widened and mouth dropped. The blonde back off and rushed to her seat before class started.

The brunette rotated his neck so he could face his beloved. He eyed Johan's cast and those random bandages again. The 'O' his mouth was creating closed and he gritted his teeth holding back his anger. His face went from shocked to furious with his eyes turning gold in a heartbeat as he sneered at a certain seat that was empty.

The brunette dashed out of the classroom thrashing open the doors and took off down the hall.

"_EDO!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FINALLY! I spent two days on this sucker! I was trying to post it Sunday night but didn't finish it. SORRY! Next chapter may come a little slow because our art group is designing a school logo/ emblem. (OH geez…)**

**Leave me your reviews and if you want to make them negative ones then make it constructive criticism not an all out killing spree ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 Split Personality

**Capitulo catorce esta aqui!**

**Working on a one shot and its good… maybe will be up for thanksgiving bonus!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nadda**

**Warning: yaoi , don't like story or genre don't read**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14- Split Personality

The schools corridors were a blur to the golden-eyed teen. His legs continued to alternate back and forth while his head whipped around searching for that silver haired boy, who was soon to be dead.

He was about to the end of the third wing that he checked when he caught sight of the bastard.

"EDO!" The doomed teen turned and before he could react a fierce left hook landed across his face sending him staggering backward. He dropped his books, but before he could even flex his arm muscles to block himself another hard blow sent another wave of pain through his body. This one threw him to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" Judai picked up Edo by the collar and rammed him against the closest wall he could.

"WHY, GOD DAMNIT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JOHAN!" Judai landed his fist once again on the teens jaw line and you could tell it was doing damage by the cracking sound that came from it. Edo's lower lip and chin had blood trickling down them and his eye was already turning black.

"AS IF NOT BEING ABLE TO WALK WAS ENOUGH! THEN YOU HAD TO-" Judai stopped himself and threw another punch. Edo was able to finally struggle out of the brunette's iron grip and avoid the next blow.

"_Damn it I didn't think he would catch onto me so soon, now I have to wait to carry out with my plan-" _Edo's mental thoughts were stopped when he just barely avoided another deadly blow, his fist grazing his shoulder. The silverette's gaze landed on a storage closet or some kind of janitor room. Edo began to drag his half limp body to the closet.

Judai just followed after him allowing his prey to have a moment to breathe.

As Edo reached the closets door frame he slipped into darkness, and his dark side took over. He easily pushed himself up from the floor and turned to punch Judai. His sailing fist stopped its course with Judai's hand, the two clashed and held each other back with both fists over head and feet pushing forward, but not really moving.

"You were the one who let him get hurt, you're useless when it comes to helping him." Edo sneered. Judai's (Haou's) golden eyes widened with rage and allowed him to shift his arms and sling the other teen all the way to the back of the closet.

"You sick BASTARD!" Judai was completely lost in his rage now and began wailing on Edo with repetitive kicks to his abdomen.

Manjoume was one of the only people in the class to notice Judai run out of the room. This wasn't a run to get away, but a run to get someone or something.

His pace was even and he kept turning his head in all sorts of directions to see it he could spot the two-toned brunette.

It was not his eyes that found him but his ears. He heard someone yell something out of pure rage and raced down the hall he was on to find out who it was. He was taken back when there were dribbles of blood on the floor, but he kept running.

"Judai!" Manjoume yelled, witnessing what Judai was doing to Edo.

"Stop it!" Manjoume jumped into the fight and pulled Judai away from the beaten silverette.

"What the hell are you doing!" Manjoume was very horribly, but still trying to hold back the enraged brunette.

"He was the one who hurt Johan!" Judai barked back. He got free of his weak hold but as soon as his head shifted Edo was already up and had punched Judai in the face. Judai staggered to the side of the closet shelf. He was about to run after the teen but a metal-framed solid wood door held his attempts back.

"EDO!" Judai threatened, pounding away at the two-inch thick wood door thinking that it would break down. Manjoume and Judai were now trapped in the small space while Edo was smirking on the outside.

"Sorry Judai, I had something more planned for you but you caught onto me faster than I thought… Oh well this will do for now. I'm off to see _my Johan._"

"Damn it Edo, don't you dare touch him!" Judai continued his meaning less blows to the door, but he was still stuck in the closet. Manjoume raked his fingers through his hair and then back down over his face. He leaned up against a small wall portion and slid down the back.

"Judai…" The brunette still consumed with anger now tried to bust the handle off the door.

"Judai." Still not paying attention~!

"JUDAI!" The brunette backed away from the door, breathless and glared at the ravenette.

"What now! He is going to go rape Johan and we are stuck in here! What else is there to do! We don't have our phones and this is a random ass hall way!" The brunette flailed his arms showing that he was pissed off.

"I'm sorry…" Manjoume hid his face with the tips of his now curled up knees. Judai finally got a grip on his rage, his eyes turning back to their loving chocolate brown.

"Manjoume I'm just-"

"Thunder…" The ravenette weakly added, but still defended his title.

"I didn't mean to yell at _you, _but I am serious… Johan is in real trouble if we cant get out of here."

"I'm sorry… I noticed him acting weird a couple days ago, but this past week he seemed fine… he even apologized for yelling at me… I guess he was just hiding it." Manjoume felt like an idiot for believing his charade and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well sulk later because we have to get out of here and fast." Judai turned to the shelves in the closet and began rummaging through them.

"Yeah you're right…" The ravenette got up and began the search to get out of the closet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the classroom Johan was making a dazed bored expression as he starred at the board.

"_Where did Judai go? I'm bored. This lesson is too easy~!" _Johan mentally whined. He picked up his pencil and started to doodle a bunch of Ruby drawings in his notebook. They weren't very good and that made Ruby materialize on her master's desk.

"Rubiii~!" The duel spirit protested. _Those are horrible pictures!_

"Gomen Ruby" Johan sheepishly whispered erasing one of his 'master pieces' away from existence.

Johan was too busy to notice that someone had walked up to the teacher.

"Johan-kun." The teacher called out. The blunette snapped out of his conversation with Ruby and stuttered, "Uh Y-yes?"

His emerald eyes widened when he saw a familiar student standing next to the teacher holding a note.

"You need to see the principal now. Edo-kun is here to escort you." The sound of that guys name was enough to make Johan cringe. He was still slightly scared of him because of what he did to him.

Edo was making his way to the blunette's desk with a kind gentle expression.

"Come on Johan-kun." Jim, Sho and Kenzan all looked at Edo with a puzzled face because he was using the honorific '-kun' to address Johan when he was already familiar with him.

"Um sensei I can take Johan to the principal's office!" Jim abruptly stood up from his chair seeing the frightened look on Johan's face. There was something wrong.

"No Jim-kun because you were one of the students who failed the latest test and skipped out on the review session. This lesson is review so stay seated." Jim bit his lips together and glanced over at Johan who still had that pleading look on his face.

Sho and Kenzan would have also offered to help Johan but they would get the same answer as Jim because they were with Jim when he skipped the review session and they both didn't do so well on their test.

"Go ahead and pack up your stuff okay." Edo said as he picked up Johan's backpack and opened it. Johan didn't move. He stared at Edo to look for some kind of sign that he was faking this kindness but there was none.

"Johan-kun could you please get a move on, you are interrupting class." The teacher called across the room turning back to the board. Instead of trying to stall longer Edo took the initiative and placed his books inside of the blunette's backpack.

"Done, now lets go, we don't want to be late." Edo gave another repulsive fake smile, but turned it into a smirk only Johan could see. He gripped Johan's handlebars and rolled him out of the room, Johan now making a begging face to get away from him.

When the doors closed behind the two Jim stood up again and pleaded with the teacher, "Can I go to the bathroom?" There was a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Jim-kun we just started class ten minutes ago and you should have gone during break time so. If you are trying to get out of my class then it wont work, now sit down." The teacher turned back to the board and began with the next problem.

Edo silently pushed Johan down the hall going the opposite direction of Samejima's office.

"E-edo where is Judai? He can take me because he is my nurse." Johan tried his best to speak normally, but his nervousness was dripping in his tone.

"Don't worry Johan. Judai is caught up at the moment." Johan gulped and just knew that Edo was grinning evilly, even though he couldn't see him. His heart was beating a million miles an hour thinking of the worst things that could happen to him because he had a broken arm, paralyzed legs and practically no escape.

His fears were realized when Edo took a turn down an old wing of the building that no one had seemed to take anymore. There were a couple of old classrooms-abandoned- down this hallway and Edo went inside of one.

"_Damn it what do I do? Judai… someone, help…"_

"_**I can help you get rid of him, if you want, he he."**_

The voice was deeper and husky, but seemed evil and crazed. How could he take the word of someone like that?

Edo stopped in the dark classroom and stepped in front of Johan. He picked him up roughly with a strong grip around his armpits. The blunette struggled in his grip and tried to pry himself away with his free arm but that only resulted in Edo tightening his hard grip.

Johan winced at the grip but it soon stopped when he was placed on a large table up against a wall. He screwed his eyes shut and looked away from Edo.

"Come on Johan~ I don't bite~" Edo purred in his ear, but he was also the one feeling his way up Johan's body. Johan whimpered and pushed away before Edo had a chance to… rape him.

That word kept echoing through Johan's mind and it was only sending his heartbeat through the roof.

Edo yanked Johan back in front of him and roughly and lustfully kissed the blunette. Johan was attempting to push Edo away with his _hand_ propped up against his chest but it was in vain. Edo wasn't letting up, and kept licking Johan's lips for entrance but the blunette wouldn't budge. Edo slammed Johan back against the wall and used a free hand to undo Johan's pants. The blunette gasped but forgot his lips were still being attacked and Edo got his chance to slide in. Johan, too repulsed to let the teen continue, bit down on the silverette's tongue and part of his lip.

Edo slammed Johan forcefully back and grappled his hand around Johan's chin.

"Now, now Johan-chan don't be like that." Edo smirked and flung his chin to the side. Johan once again tried to push Edo away. He was desperate and so he forced his broken arm out of his sling to push him away. Edo put his protest down roughly and gripped his hands around Johan's wrists.

"Ahhh!- umph." Edo and his tongue, pouncing on his lips, muffled Johan's cry of pain. The silverette's grip around his broken arm brought tears to the brim of his eyes and he felt horrible when Edo tongue brushed against his.

"_**If you let me out I can help you… I use to help you all the time in the hospital, he he he." **_The evil voice was back, but this time Johan was desperate.

Johan clawed at the silverette and he broke skin. Edo didn't seem to care and he continued his assault. He brought his lips down Johan's neckline and after attacking one spot thoroughly he received a decent sized hickey.

Johan was digging his nails into the teen's skin around his neck but he couldn't break free.

"_**Come on Johan, it's me. You can let me out and we can be friends again. Just let me out!" **_

Johan felt a rush of cold air fall on his thighs; his pants were being taken off and all the way down to his knees.

"Edo stop!" Johan flailed around helplessly but he didn't really get anywhere. He was turned on his back and could feel Edo's breath on his back. Then he felt a cold hand wrap around his member.

"JUDAI HELP!" Johan yelped in desperation.

"He isn't coming~" Edo purred.

"_H-help… me-e … JEHU!" _Hearing his name being called gave him the okay to break the lock.

An energy force immediately threw Edo back about five feet. The force wasn't someone hitting him, but it was more like a powerful wind.

Edo lifted up his head and his cobalt eyes caught sight of orange ones. There was a slightly more muscular Johan that had dark teal hair and piercing amber eyes. The menacing teen stood up from the table and re zipped his pants. His death glare of orange landed on Edo, and he smirked devilishly.

"So you're the one." His tone was dark and pierced right through Edo igniting fear in his heart.

"You used to be a good kid right?... But the darkness got to you and you snapped." Jehu's voice was now teasing now.

Jehu got up from the table and took a few steps forward. "This cast is annoying." A dark purple aura surrounded the cast like a flame catching on paper. Then once it vanished so did the cast. The dark Johan flexed his arm and punched it into his other one then cracked his knuckles.

"That's much better."

"W-who are you?" Edo choked out as he gaped in horror.

"Jehu… I'm Johan's… well I am him but I'm more of a split personality or… let's call me an imaginary friend." Jehu chuckled to himself as he compared his self to a nice kind imaginary friend.

"Johan created me when he was in the hospital after becoming paralyzed. So my poor little weak Johan always needed someone to comfort him… me." Jehu grasped Edo's collar and hoisted him up to his eye level. He brought the teen over to the table and shoved his face onto the cold surface.

The struggling wasn't much because Jehu had overwhelming strength. Edo was twisted belly down and had his arm pinned behind his back.

"Now lets see how you like it." Jehu smirked evilly and began to inch Edo arm backwards into a position it wasn't supposed to be in.

"AHHHHH! CRACK" There was Edo scream and then a very much audible crack that came from his arm. Edo withered around before Jehu came back for more sadistic fun. This time he grabbed his hand and proceeded with the same breaking method.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai and Manjoume were making a mad dash down the hall way arms pumping and mouths open sucking in the air that they were losing as they ran.

"He wasn't in class! Where the hell could he be!" Manjoume yelled, he was a good distance behind a worry stricken Judai.

The two were lucky when they found some old fashion duel disks. Judai had his deck and he summoned Neos to break down the door.

"_Damn it Johan where are you?" _Judai mentally screamed as he rounded the next corner of the school.

"Judai he's not down here! No one ever goes down here, its old and abandoned!" Manjoume called out. Judai was about to stop and turn around but he caught sight of a duel spirit… or was it two?

He ran closer and he could have sworn he saw a dust cloud on the floor. His eye caught sight of a large ruby ball… make that two.

"RUBY!" Judai yelled.

The duel spirits stopped the quarrel at the sudden sound. Judai sweet dropped when he saw two Rubys. One looked mangier and had a darker coat color.

"I'm seeing doubles…" Judai sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

The lighter colored Ruby began furiously scratching at the door in front of her. The other uh… Ruby, yawned and laid down in the other Ruby's way.

"RUBIIII!" The fight they were in before broke out once more.

Judai quickly understood that Johan was in there and pushed through the doors.

"JOHAN!" The brunette looked into the dark classroom and he gasped when he saw a familiar teal mane on the ground.

"Johan!" Judai half yelled half sighed he ran over to Johan, who was passed out on the ground. Judai brought his lover into a warm embrace. The blunette still passed out instinctively snuggled into the warmth.

"_He's ok… Then where is-?" _

"Edo!" Manjoume was looking over Edo but being careful not to touch him. There was a visible bruise etched around his neck and his arm had a bump sticking out. It was broken! And not just in that place but several others.

"Edo, wake up! What happened!" Manjoume shrieked his voice cracking at the end. Manjoume looked over at Judai and yelled, "We have to take them to the nurse, right away!"

Judai didn't need Manjoume to tell him that the two's state was in an emergency. Judai cradled Johan and lifted his whole body bridal style, racing down to Aiyukawa. Johan's face was unmoving, there was no movement behind his eyelids to show he was at least dreaming and his breathing was slow and raspy.

On the other hand, Edo's face was contorted in pain, heavy labored breaths escaped in a un kept rhythm.

Judai was out of the ravenette's sight and half way to the nurse's office before Manjoume could even pick up Edo.

"AIYUKAWA-SENSEI!" Judai practically kicked down trying to get Johan into the room. The nurse practically jumped out of her skin from the sudden outburst.

"Judai, what-" The red head gasped, "Johan! What happened to him?" Not more than a few seconds after Judai came in with Johan did Manjoume come in with Edo.

"M-manjoume-kun! Edo-kun too!" Aiyukawa was surprised yet again by another student coming in just seconds after another. The nurse readied another bed for Edo.

Both boys were finally resting comfortably in their beds; Aiyukawa sweet dropped, but then turned to the two boys changing her tone and look. "Boys!" Her eyes seemed as if they flashed red for a quick minute.

"What the hell happened!" Aiyukawa was about to strangle them if she found out that there was fight.

"We don't know!" – "I have no freakin' clue!" Both of them responded at the same time.

"OUT!" The red head shoved both boys out and slammed the door behind them.

It was about an hour later when Aiyukawa came out. Her menacing aura finally cooled down and she was back to a levelheaded woman.

"Judai –kun you're first." Aiyukawa-sensei curled her hand in and back out signaling for him to come in. Once inside Judai looked up to Aiyukawa for the damage.

"He is absolutely fine." Aiyukawa said throwing a clipboard on her desk to Judai. He looked down and saw an ex-ray on an arm.

"What am I looking at?" He asked completely confused.

"Johan… he is completely better. His arm isn't broken anymore." Judai lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. He looked over at Johan and gasped.

"What happened Judai-kun? The truth." The brunette stared at Johan even more. He was happy that Johan was better but… how?

"I don't know sensei? Really… Manjoume and I found both of them passed out and… that's it."

"Judai –kun we want you to keep a look out for Johan-kun. This is a similar situation to when he as healing… His recovery was faster than predicted and we think there may be something else to Johan. Was Johan the only one in the room with Edo –kun?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Edo has a broken arm, three dislocated fingers, a bruise ring around his neck and several other wounds around his body. When you saw Edo-kun he was perfectly fine, but… then when you found him with Johan…"

"Johan wouldn't… no couldn't do that to anyone! How could you say that!" Judai slammed his hands down on the table shocked that Aiyukawa would even think that.

"Judai-kun this is serious. There were no security cameras in that room so no one knows what happened. We are placing you in charge of finding out what happened, you and Manjoume." Aiyukawa was dead serious with her intense stare down.

Judai shrank back down into him self, he was letting his mind wander into the thought that Johan actually might have hurt Edo…

"_Johan? …"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, I wrote the last part during a movie so don't know how its gonna sound… YEAH**

**Leave me a message saying who you think should be the uke or seme with Johan and Judai… See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15 Jehu

**Wazz up~! Hope everyone liked the one shot I did for thanksgiving. Also that was a ONESHOT I am not continuing it so don't expect a second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO GX**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**All that jazz… enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15 – Jehu

_The brunette and ravenette made their way back into the nurse's office when they heard that Edo was finally awake. Johan was able to go back to his dorm as soon as he woke up yesterday._

_Judai's new job was now the person to watch over Johan and find out what ever the hell went on in that room._

_When the two opened the door Edo was propped up on the bed with a book in his hands, reading. The two walked up and Manjoume sat down next to Edo with concern. Judai on the other hand stood up with a scowl strapped to his face and he was beyond pissed._

"You don't know how much I want to beat your ass… again, so I suggest you tell the truth from start to finish. What the hell happened the other day? Johan wont talk about it, its almost as if he is too scared to tell." _Judai was using all of his will power not to let his wrath loose on the crippled teen in front of him._

_Edo put down the book and scowled back at the brunette. _"You are taking his side when he is the one who injured me? Why don't you take a step back and look at who is the real victim."

"You call yourself the victim when you were the one who push Johan down the steps and caused more pain than BEING. FUCKING. PARALYZED!" _Judai stressed each word to add more emphasis to Johan's previous condition._

_There was lightning sparking between the two and a fight would have broken out if not for Manjoume. _"Have you not forgotten why we are here Judai!" _The ravenette wrestled Judai into his seat and slapped him gently across the back of his head._

_Manjoume took a deep, deep breath and spoke, "_Okay, without telling the story with sense of bias can you describe what happened with you and Johan in the room. Start from when things were starting to get weird."

_Edo looked over to Judai and stared for a long second then turned back to Manjoume. _"If I tell what happened from when things were getting weird you are going to have to ship me to a real hospital because Judai is going to beat the shit out of me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" _Judai shot up from his chair and his hatred was sparked back up. He was about to seriously kill Edo but Manjoume stepped in, once again._

"JUDAI! We need to find out what happened! You need to restrain yourself! For Johan!" _Judai bit back his raging spirit but only for Johan's sake of finding out what happened._

"Fine!"_ Judai forced himself down with attitude and started up another scowl war with Edo._

"I wont speak until Judai agrees to not lay even a finger on me." _Edo smirked over at Judai showing that Judai couldn't touch him even after what he was about to reveal._

"Grrr… f… fine. Y-you have my word that I wont touch you… now speak!" _Judai grinded away at his teeth and waited for what Edo had to say._

"This is kind of awkward with Manjoume here but… how should I put this…" _Edo's beating around the bush explanation was driving the two up a wall._

"Well I was the one who brought Johan into the room and I took him out of his chair, so he was probably freaking out that he couldn't move. The light was pretty low and so he probably couldn't see well either. Then when I took it a little too far Johan freaked out and-"

"What do you mean 'you took it too far?'" _Judai asked with a harsh tone, demanding an answer with arms held across his chest harshly._

"Well… how do I out this with out it sounding uh… ok, haa… I started kissing him and then my emotions got a little too far then I took off some of his clothes and-"

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE HIM!" _Judai was able to lunge himself forward and land one punch before Manjoume tackled him to the ground and pinned him down._

"Damn it Manjoume stop getting in the way! This bastard deserves to die!" _Manjoume was just barley able to keep Judai down on the floor._

"Edo what happened next!" _Manjoume cried from down on the floor still doing his best to contain the fuming brunette._

"Suddenly I was thrown back off of him and across the room and when I looked up he had a darker hair color and orange eyes!" _Judai struggled less because of what was Edo was saying._

"Wait… what do you mean? He can't change eye colors! No one can!" _Judai threw the ravenette off of him and grappled Edo by his shirt collar and shook him._

"You have ten seconds to explain the rest!"

"The dark Johan said that he was Johan's friend when he was recovering in the hospital and that he talked to him when Johan was scared. That's when he said that he would get rid of anything that hurt Johan and he started to beat me." _Edo lifted one of his arms the best he could to protect himself from Judai. The brunette waited till Edo lowered his defense then he sent his fist straight into Edo's face._

"Explain the dark Johan part better before I punch you again!" _Judai pulled his fist behind his back again causing Edo to flinch and quickly explain._

"H-he said his name was Jehu! And that he was like Johan's split personality or something like his imaginary friend and he said he was created when he was in the hospital when Johan needed comforting. That's all and the he started to break my arm!" _Edo was in no position to be stubborn or let his dark side out so he needed to cooperate with Judai on this one._

_Judai let go but only because he was trying to take in the new info and… accept that… it was Johan who hurt Edo… or at least the other half of him?_

"Jehu…?"_ Judai whispered. He was clenching his fists trying not to show his shaking muscles. _

_Judai threw Edo back down onto the bed and rushed out of the room._

"_Johan! What's wrong with you!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai kept running and re-running that memory through his head to try to make sense of what was happening to Johan.

Yesterday he found out that what Edo was saying about his eyes were true. Johan was walking around in the morning all by himself without struggle. Judai pretended to be asleep but when 'Johan looked over at him he saw the same orange piercing eyes that Edo described.

There was also the fact that when Johan came home he was using his once broken arm to lift things and push himself along. He said it felt better than his other, but he doesn't remember how it healed.

There was also the time when Judai asked Johan about the incident when he was feeling up to it. Johan stuttered like crazy and wouldn't stop fidgeting. He acted like there was something he was scared of … that must have been Jehu.

All of this thinking was making Judai's eyes droop more. It was probably two in the morning and Johan has long been asleep.

The brunette got up and bent next to Johan. The blunette's mouth was ajar and pushed up slightly because of the pillow mashing up against his face. His body position was one of a normal person with both of his arms now able to move about freely.

The brunette trailed his hand down the side of his cheek and to his neck. He bent down and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Good night."

He trudged over to his side of the bed and snaked his legs under the covers. Hopefully the rest would let his mind work things over with Johan's other half.

Even though the brunette was tired his mind couldn't rest from its ongoing thoughts. He turned over to look at the clock but found it had only been ten minutes. How the hell was he gonna sleep! He rolled over and glanced at Johan's back. Judai gave a curious look and slowly scooted himself towards the blunette. He carefully wrapped his arms around the teen and snuggled his back closer to him.

His warmth enveloped Judai and he rested his head above Johan's then closed his eyes. With his new comfort he easily drifted off into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Johan?" Judai's voice echoed off the walls of the empty hallway.

"Johan where did you go?" The brunette walked forward a little more trying to listen in for any hint of a sound.

"STOP!" there was a faint cry for help and it was the only sound audible so Judai ran towards it with hopes of finding Johan. He reached the end of the hall he was on and found a room with double doors. He pushed open the doors and rushed in to see the one who was crying for help was Edo.

On top of the silverette was a dark figure shrouded in a thin layer of black mist. He had the same hairstyle as Johan but it was a darker shade.

The noise Judai caused made the blunette turn around while still keeping his death grip on Edo.

Orange met brown and Judai stumbled back to find Jehu. Without a second thought Jehu snapped Edo's arm back and hurled a kick into his side, then left him to lay there limp on the floor.

"Yo Ju-chan." Jehu spoke stepping over the limp Edo and making his way to Judai. Fear took control over the brunette's legs and he just stood stiff and stared at Jehu inching closer to him.

"Where is Johan?" Judai choked out. His sight darted over to Edo to see a pool of blood surrounding him.

"E-edo! Did you-"

"I killed him Ju-chan. That's what Johan wanted." Jehu stalked closer to the brunette.

"No, Johan could never- you killed him! You're not Johan!" The blunette stopped in front of Judai and snickered, "But we are the same." Jehu leaned down next to Judai's ear and whispered, "Are you scared Ju-chan?"

"AHHHHH!" Judai screamed jolting up from his slumber.

"Judai calm down, I'm right here!" Johan tried to ease Judai but he was still freaked out.

"JUDAI!" Johan's voice rung through Judai's and he stopped. Sweat dripped down his body and his heartbeat and breath were rugged and out of pace.

"Judai… shhh you're awake now. Its fine." Johan pulled his body in front of Judai's and shook his shoulders.

"What happened?" Johan questioned.

"J-jehu…" Judai huffed out. Johan flinched visibly and stared horrified at Judai.

"H-how do y-you know that n-name?..." Johan choked out, fearing that what he thought happened with Edo wasn't true and that he didn't set Jehu free.

Judai cleared his throat and wiped back his sweat stained hair. He looked down at Johan and noticed the tension building up in him from the mention of that name.

"Johan? Johan you need to tell me… who is Jehu?" Judai was the one grabbing Johan now. He rested his hands on the blunette's tensed shoulders and made intense eye contact with him so he wouldn't try to ignore it.

"I-it's a long story…" Johan sighed trying his best to avoid the draining conversation that was about to unfold.

Judai hung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. He helped Johan get up from the bed, all the while Johan was furrowing his brow with confusion at what Judai was gonna do.

He held Johan the same loving way he always did when he wanted him to try walking. His hands were strapped around the blunette's waist and his chest brushed up against his.

"Lets talk about t over breakfast kay?" Johan bobbed his head once then he stared at Judai. When there was nothing being said he felt awkward and needed to say something.

"Umm… are we gonna move?"

Judai shook his head back and forth, "You need to practice. You are back to where you were before all that crazy shit happened so, you should try walking."

Judai was already loosening his grip slowly. "Uh are you sure… last time I couldn't even stand up… I don't think I'm ready…" Johan mind had been filled with doubt with him walking again because of the previous experiences. The last time he couldn't even stand for two seconds and that two seconds was just the falling period.

"Come one Johan, You can do it. We have done this lots of times… just think of it as like the first time."

"B-but!" Judai had just eased off his first hand and Johan was already feeling the shooting pain in his legs.

"Nnn~ oww, Judai lets stop it doesn't feel right." Johan pleaded, increasing his iron grip on Judai's neck.

"Johan I know it hurts but that is because you haven't stood up in awhile. You should try." Judai kept his second hand firm around him till Johan would give him the okay to let go. Johan wrinkled up his face biting back the pain.

"_**Is he hurting you Johan~?"**_Johan eyes flung back open and he suddenly lost all of his strength, even in his arms.

"Johan!" The brunette pulled Johan back up to him but the sudden jerk and weight change caused Judai to go back wards with Johan flopping over top, onto him. The brunette pulled his back off the ground. He straddled Johan with one hand and the other was clawing its way to the edge of the bed for something to lean on.

"Gomen Johan! I didn't think it hurt that much! Gomen, gomen, gomen!" Before Judai could continue with his ongoing apology he felt a tightening grip stretch his shirt.

Johan was desperately clinging onto his PJ shirt and pushing himself deeper into the brunette's chest as if his worst fear were standing right behind him.

"Johan?" The blunette's chest began rising and falling at a quicker pace and his muffled breaths became audible to Judai's ears.

"Johan! What happened did you break something?" Johan wasn't replying, only continuing to cringe and breath harder. Judai didn't know what but something was wrong and he went into protective mode and hoisted Johan up and took him to the closest chair.

He propped the blunette upward so he was able to see his face. His face was screaming the word fear with his dilated pupils and gaping mouth. There were a few beads of sweat starting to bead up around his hairline as well. Before the brunette could ask his question again Johan winced again grabbing his head in the process.

"Johan! What's wrong!" Was the only Judai was able to do. He felt useless just asking the same generic question over and over again so he started to examine his body to see if there were any visible wounds he could see.

"_**Johan~ Come on let me out to play~"**_The sadistic voice teased.

"G-go away… Y-you're n-not getting out after what happened last time…" Johan breathed out just barely audible, but Judai still heard it.

"_**Aww~ Johan you know that that punk deserved what he got~ What would have happened if I hadn't stepped in huh?" **_

"Shut up… I don't need you…" Johan heaved out. It caught Judai off guard but something in the back of his mind was telling him that it wasn't directed to him. He tilted his head towards Johan and saw that his pupil was fuzzed out so that all he saw was glazed emerald-grey color.

"Johan…" Judai whispered under his breath. All his shocked brain was allowing him to do was stare.

"_**You have someone with you… I want to play with him~"**_Jehu seductively purred.

"Don't… touch Judai…" Johan's will to keep hold over his body was fading with each word. He could barely form sentences now.

"_**You cant hold me back Johan. You already let me out once… ha ha ha, sorry but I need to have some fresh air." **_

"…"

"_**Here I come Johan"**_The voiced trailed off as if it were being pulled away but really he was being pulled out.

Johan's black pupil was coming back into existence and Judai snapped out of his temporary shock. He leaned closer to see if Johan was alright, but he flinched when he saw Johan's eye changing colors like a lizards skin, its was slowly shifting from emerald to a dulled green then a brown and kept going bright till it got to orange.

The orange eyes blinked and then focused themselves on Judai, causing the brunette to lunge backwards and stumble back alternating his feet to slowly to put some distance between Jehu and him.

"Yo… You're Judai aren't you? You are the one who is always around my Johan." Jehu began his stalk towards the brunette whose back now had found its way running up against the wall.

Judai needed to man up and face Jehu, The dream he had was only a dream… he wouldn't kill him… would he?

"You're Jehu?" Judai asked.

"hmm~ yeah… so what do you want with my Johan?" Jehu stopped in front of Judai and glared down at him. Yes down because Jehu had somehow made Johan's body taller than Judai.

"Are you a-apart of Johan?" Judai couldn't stop his teeth from trembling and mentally cursed at himself for showing Jehu his fear.

"You could call it that… You still didn't answer my question, What do you want with my Johan?" Jehu's eyes narrowed his eyes awaiting the answer that he wanted to hear and not the wrong one.

"I'm his boyfriend… and his nurse… his last one left him so I'm taking care of him so he can walk again." Judai glared back at Jehu whose stare softened.

"You're helping my Johan?" Jehu was startled. From all his time inside Johan's mind everyone that had taken care of Johan was paid and then in the end left him.

"_**JEHU! JEHU! Don't touch him! He isn't hurting me he helps me… He's my boyfriend and I love him please don't… don't hurt him…" **_A veil of darkness, inside of his mind, surrounded Johan and he was pounding away on one of the walls of his mind until he thought about what Jehu would do to Judai… just like Edo.

Jehu pushed himself up against Judai and clamped his larger hands over top of Judai's. He moved his nose to the crook of Judai's neck and inhaled his scent.

"Hmm~ No wonder Johan loves you." Jehu drug his tongue up the side of Judai's neck and back down resting his lips on Judai's now exposed shoulder, Jehu had pulled down his stretchy shirt. He licked his shoulder and began sucking down creating a hickey.

"Unnnn~" Judai moaned when Jehu continued his tongue trail next to his ear.

"You taste good Ju-chan~" Jehu seductively whispered and then chomped down on his ear cartilage.

"_**Judai! .. Jehu stop it! Get back in here!" **_Johan protested once again pounding away on the unlined wall.

Jehu cold hear Johan's protests but he ignored them and took his teasing a step closer. He forced Judai back down and lifted his hands above his head with only one of his.

He saw Judai clenching his eyes shut and struggling. The dark blunette smirked and placed his knee in between Judai's legs and began grinding his member against his knee.

"Hmmm~ unnnn~ s-stop i-it…" Judai breathed out attempting to hold back his moans.

Jehu increased his tease by trailing his hand up Judai's shirt and feeling around Judai's body.

"Unnn~ J-johan…" Judai arched his back trying to get away from Jehu grip but that only made the sadist grind down on him harder.

"Hmm unnnn~" Jehu was about to continue with his torture but he felt a throbbed slam his head and he dropped Judai.

Jehu back up from the panting boy with his hands clasped tightly around his head with his fingers weaving through his hair.

"Arghh… J-Johan!" Jehu did the same as Judai and rammed into a wall. He collapsed to the ground and you could see Jehu's eyes roll back into his head as he fell face forward.

Judai collected himself and crawled over to Johan. He rolled him over from his face down position and shook him.

"Johan! Johan!" Judai continued to scream his name until his beautiful emerald eyes surface.

"Johan!" Judai bent down and took Johan into an embrace. Johan was still out of it but he was soon resurfacing when he felt his body being jolted back and forth.

"Hmm? Judai?" He reached his arm up and pat his lovers hair.

"Judai… I'm sorry… I… I let him do that to you… I couldn't control him…" Johan was ashamed that he let Jehu run rampant like that and he let loose on Judai.

"Johan… what happened… What is Jehu?…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blah! I am done with this chap! I wanted to type more but I don't feel like aking uber long chappies soooo… you can go enjoy the +6000 words one shot I put up if you not satisfied with this.**

**Next chaop will probably be boring cause gonna have to do explaining… also kicking around ideas fro a new story ^.^ got a few but two of them still actually need a plot… ha ha yeah…**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Chap16 Strange Visitors & An Old Friend

**Yo minnaaaa~! New chap of PL is here! Thank you for all your reviews and for those of you who are writing stories and updated! I have to admit I was going to post this earlier but Bleeding Strawberries posted her new chapter and it was amazing and long, so that was first!**

**FYI: PL is going to be wrapping up soon – like 3-5 chapters or so. I have everything planned out I just need to write them and I will finish them before Christmas.**

**AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, LOOK FOR THE SUMMARY TO MY NEW UPCOMING STORY! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16 – Strange Visitors and An old Friend**

After sitting through an awkward as hell and silent breakfast Johan finally began the long-winded story of who Jehu is.

"It was after the accident where I became paralyzed." Johan spoke adjusting his eyesight elsewhere except Judai.

The brunette was doing the exact opposite of Johan and he trained his eyes directly onto the blunette's face, listening ever so carefully to clear up his confusion with Jehu.

"When I was in the hospital… no one really visited me… My father was always busy with his work or other matters in his life and he never really cared. When you are by yourself in a white room for as long as I was… you start acting a little strange in the sanity department." Johan finally gained enough courage and began to look Judai in the eyes.

"The isolation got to me and I began talking to myself… out loud... It wasn't something small where you start scolding yourself under your breathe for doing something stupid. It was I having conversations with myself out loud in a normal voice while making facial expressions. I called him Jehu. I thought he needed a name so that's what I called him." The atmosphere was getting heavy for Johan. He didn't want Judai to think he was weird for going A-wall for about a whole year or so.

Judai saw Johan's hesitation. He wanted Johan to continue even if it was tough. He placed his hand on Johan's leg and when their eyes met he gave him a reassuring smile to continue.

"Haa… okay… When-… When my craziness got out of hand the doctors started to diagnose me with mental diseases. One time when one of my doctors was trying to stick me with a needle, I over reacted and jerked away from it. It tore up the side of my fore arm and blood started to seep out slowly. My heart dropped at the sight of blood. It reminded me of what happened with my mom. That's when the once nice

Jehu snapped. H-he t-took over my body and began to st-strangle the doctor who hurt me." Johan was beginning to choke up as the memories he had carefully filed away were now coming back to him.

The blunette fought to regain his composure. He needed to get it together to tell what happened.

"They brought in one of those sham-of-a-hypnotist. Except it actually worked on me. That man sealed away Jehu thoughts from mine and I could no longer hear him… The rest is just me recovering and now I'm here… the first time Jehu talked to me again was when I was freaking out with Edo pulling me away…" Johan trailed off.

"So what is he… he kept calling himself an imaginary friend of some sorts." Judai questioned back.

"The psychologist told me I developed a split personality of some sorts… he is my darker side." Johan said with his tone somewhat questioning his answer.

"Can you talk to him now?" Judai asked again.

…

"No… he won't answer." Johan kept going cross-eyed at his forehead as if using x-ray vision to look through to see his mind area. Judai chuckled at Johan's cuteness.

"W-what?" Johan quickly said with a pink blush crawling onto his face.

"Hmm, nothing." Judai chuckled again with somewhat of a smirk curling his lips as he finished.

Johan pouted and both sat in silence and waited for the previous gloomy-past-atmosphere to end.

"I…I think I have felt the same way before." Judai broke the silence. This caught Johan's attention and perked up form his pouty slouch.

"When I was looking for Edo… my memories are kind of fuzzy and scattered like I wasn't the one doing those things."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

The nurse office clock was the only thing filling the void of silence that was being established in the quiet room.

Edo look form the door to the clock and back to the door. He repeated his actions over and over again till the ivory white door slid to the left to reveal to figures waiting by the door.

"You got my message?" Edo asked the two figures. They were silent in their answer but gave him a slight nod of the head, signaling that they did get it. One of the men was a student, but he was bigger in size than regular students. The other was an adult who looked like one of the scariest men in the world. He was also a larger size than most normal adults.

"I found a way for both of us to get what we want. You interested in joining me? You get the dark Johan and I keep the rest."

The two men nod, still stoic and silent. The adult holds up an oblong shaped jar. Inside is a glowing, orangey-yellow lava substance floating up and then back down. Inside all of the lava blubs there is something floating.

It is a nasty wrinkle looking, brown-purple arm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all the awkwardness had finally washed away, it was time for Judai to act.

He told Jim about what e was going to do and is duty of finding out who nearly killed Edo. The brunette dropped the blunette off in Jim's care for the rest of the day while he went to work.

"_Make sure you keep a extra close eye on him, especially when he gets scared… I think he is afraid that Jehu will take over again and he wont be able to control him." Judai cautioned as he talked only to Jim in the doorway._

"_You can count on me mate. I'll keep him busy with anything I can think of." Jim gave Judai a quick thumbs up and turned his body and went back into his room._

Judai knew that Jim was the one person that he could count on in this kind of situation.

As he made his way up to the head master's office to where Aiyukawa and Samejima were already gathered to listen to Judai's findings. The silent trek to his office let Judai's thoughts roam, and they roamed into dark corners of his mind.

What is going to happen if Johan can't contain Jehu and Jehu takes over him?

What is going to happen if they take Johan away, when they find out what happens?

Will Johan hate him for this?

Should he really tell the two?

Before he could drift into any more dark thoughts he reached the large doors of the office. He gulped down his inner thoughts and knocked on the doors.

Once he got the okay to come in he sighed then pushed through the double doors. The red head and the old man were in their respective seats making idle chatter, waiting for Judai to show up.

"Judai-kun I trust this is about Johan-kun and the previous matter we talked about." Samejima asked as he furrowed his brows and tangled his fingers together to support his chin.

"It is… but…" Judai was once again letting his mind drift to the dark questions. _"What if they take Johan away?"_

"…I only know some general info about what went down… not specifics."

"Go on."

"Rumors are that some kid with dark colored hair was the one who beat up Edo because he saw Johan in trouble. When I was talking to him about his arm he said that it was feeling fine. He didn't want to take it out of its sling just in case." Judai was clever at keeping his tone straight to not let on that he was not lying- even though he was.

The two adults turn to each other and whisper something so that the brunette can't hear. He starts to think that maybe they already knew the truth and caught him in his lying act.

"We also heard from Edo-kun that a dark haired male did this to him he just doesn't know who… Thank you Judai-kun, I know it's not easy, but we will find out who did this." Samejima gave the young boy a strong reassuring smile and just before he could say anything else the doors to his office opened.

"Ahhh, Judai I would like you to meet Professor Cobra and his assistant O'Brien-kun." Samejima had stood up from his desk to go greet the man. Aiyukawa-sensei knew it was her time to leave so she excused herself from the room.

Judai could feel his heart beats inside his chest and they were getting louder and faster. His throat clenched up and it became harder for him to breathe.

"These two will be joining our school as Professor and student, come over and give tem a warm welcome." Judai knew he had to hide this look of struggling so he grinded his teeth together and balled up one of his fists. He forced himself to stand normally then put on a fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you, O'Brien-kun." He held out his hand and expected it to be shaken but… he was met with a stare. "Um?" Cobra-sensei gave his student an icy glare then he immediately brought his hand to the brunette's.

"Nice to meet you." The teen said in a monotone.

Judai went to shake Cobra's hand and when he felt his skin running over his a shock whiplashed through his body. It wasn't painful, but alarming.

He dropped his hand and stood there until the shock left his system. The two men had followed Samejima to the window and he was pointing to things in the academy.

"**Judai…"**

The brunette began to shoot glances around the room from hearing the strange sound.

"**Judai… how could you…"**

Judai's frantic searching was stopped when his head began throbbing with pain. He could hear a faint pounding sound as if someone was slamming a door.

"_**Yubel! You bitch! How dare you come here!"**_ A voice inside Judai screamed out in protest.

Judai felt his vision start to blur as if he were being taken over. He covered his face with his hand and crouched down to the floor trying to overcome the pain.

"_Nani? … Who… is this?" _Judai mentally choked out to the angered voice.

"_**BAKA! It's Haou! Let me out so I beat the hell out of Yubel for what she did to us!" **_

"_H-haou?"_ The groggy feeling of loosing himself became stronger by the second and he stumbled to the door.

"_**Where are you going dumbass! Yubel is the other way! Don't you want to get back at her!" **_Haou argued back while continuing his assault on Judai's mind.

"_Stop… get out of my head…" _Judai fought back. He was finally out of the room and before he could make it to the second hallway his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground huffing and out of breath. He tried to drag himself but he didn't get as far as he hoped.

"_**That's right Judai! Let me out…LET ME OUT!" **_The brunette wrenched his eyes shut and bit down on his lower teeth to muster up any strength he could to stop Haou.

"_GET BACK!" _His mental yell was almost as if he pushed Haou away from the gates of his mind and locked them closed.

As soon as he did he felt the taking over stop and practically all of his strength rushed out of him along with Haou.

The brunette fell forward but caught himself with his hands in time. He was panting heavily with his back shifting up and down to the rhythm of his labored breaths. He felt his arms slowly turning to jelly and so he gently laid himself on the rough carpeting. He tried to move his legs but it was as if his nervous system shut down and practically none of his body was functioning.

"_Is this how Johan feels when Jehu takes over?" _Judai mentally panted. He weakly lifted his arm and glided it across his body for support. He stopped when he reached his pocket and slipped his fingers in. He pulled out his red cell phone and brought it up to his face as close as he could.

He scrolled down the list of numbers until he found Jim's number. He didn't want Johan to freak out when he called him sounding like he was giving his last words. He hit 'call' and placed his head next to the phone because lifting it was too much.

""_Hello?""_

"J-jim… I need you to come pick me up… I- I can't move…"

""_JUDAI! What happened where are you!"" _Oh shit, that wasn't Jim… it was Johan. He must have picked up his friends phone for him. Judai was mentally cursing himself for making Johan freak out like this.

"J-Johan… g-gomen, can you put Jim on…"

"I can't get to him! DAMN IT! I'm not in my chair!" Johan cursed over the phone. Jim had left the room for five minutes so he could go pick up some food for the two. Johan was feeling some back pain from sitting in his chair all the time and wanted to lie down.

The blunette frantically searched for something to help him but nothing was close.

"Hang on I'm coming!"

""_J-Johan no… sorry but even if you did come you wouldn't be able to move me anywhere… ugh… I can't talk for much longer… I feel dizzy…""_

Johan slammed his hands down to his sides, giving into frustration. He cant do shit with these legs! His boyfriend is in trouble and he can't do anything. He clenched his fist around the cell phone and hut his eyes letting himself cool down before he talked to Judai.

"Hang on… I'm gonna go get Jim, but I cant carry the phone so tell me where you are."

""_Johan no you cant walk that far! You could hurt yourself and then you would be back to square one!""_

"Just shut up and tell me where you are!" Johan yelled across the phone. Just because he was paralyzed doesn't mean he can't do something for his lover.

Judai was surprised at his out burst and gave a small weak smile. How can you not love a guy like that?

""_I'm in the B hallway outside the principal's office…""_

"Ok I'm off."

""_Johan… you can do it…""_

The blunette nodded his head as if Judai could see him. He was about to end the call when he heard. "_"I love you"" across_ the line. The teen flushed a slight tint of pink and then told Judai the same.

He closed the phone and squeezed it tight to his chest before he propped himself up. He pulled his legs off the side of the bed and put most of his weight on them.

He hadn't walked by himself since the stair incident so hopefully he wasn't going to break his teeth when he falls flat on his face. He took a deep breath before he stood up completely, still holding onto the bedside.

He held out his arms to balance himself and he lifted his leg to take the first step. Electrifying pain shot up from his foot to the top of his body and he let out a small whimper before he grit his teeth to hold it back.

He forced another step with more pain circulating through him. His third step sent him to the floor but only to his knees. He had halfway crashed into Jim's desk so he held down a dire scream.

"_God damn it why is this so hard! People do this everyday! Even babies! Get up, get up!" _The blunette clawed at the carpet for a better grip to pull his self with but it was pretty difficult.

Johan felt his foot hit something and he heard a crash behind him. He sweat dropped but turned around and saw a broken floor lamp. It was a long, five foot black floor lamp with the top dish shattered into pieces.

Johan's emerald eyes bulged as he thought of an idea. He rolled back onto his butt next to the lamp then he screwed off the bottom stand to the lamp. He dusted away the shards of broken glass and propped up the black staff. He tightly gripped his hands around the pole and pulled himself up.

If there was one part of his body that was still strong it was his arms. Good thing Jehu showed up to heal him or this would be very difficult.

Johan managed to get back into a standing position. Now instead of walking without any support, he had a pole to lean on.

"_WHAT NOW BITCHES! CRIPPLE GOT A CANE!" _Johan triumphantly screamed in his mind. He was able to cover twice the ground now. He successfully got out of the dorm, although he still felt that unbearable pain.

Johan was more than halfway to the lunchroom when he ran into Jim… literally.

Johan was rounding the corner with incredible speed for a cripple and he smacked into Jim sending both of them stumbling to the ground.

"Johan what the hell are you doing!" Jim scolded as he bolted off the ground to help Johan up.

"Stop you have to go help Judai, I think he's hurt!" Johan shrugged off Jim and then the blunette yelled, "Go help him! He is in the B hallway by Samejima's office!"

Jim was hesitant to leave Johan on the ground, but Johan kept pushing him away and ordering him to go get Judai.

"Please Jim, I will be fine just go get him… but bring him back to our room… I don't really like the nurses office anymore." Johan sheepishly added in the last part. He also knew that Edo was there and didn't want to confront him after he didn't know what happened with him and Jehu.

"Alright… be careful when you're moving, kay?" Jim yelled as he furthered away from Johan. The blunette breathed out a sigh of relief then let his exhausted body lay against the wall for a minute or two before he picked himself up again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai was slowly regaining some strength but now he was starting to hear Haou's voice again, although he wasn't trying to get out.

Judai was inside his mind. A floating purple substance surrounded him on all six sides of his mind. Throughout this substance were floating mirrors that showed different reflections.

"_**Oi you aren't too shabby kid, you actually forced me back."**_

"_Shut up and get away from me. Why the hell did you come in the first place?"_

"_**Yubel was back there dumb dumb, we should go back and get rid of her before she tries something."**_

"_Who is this Yubel? She sounds familiar."_

"_**Did you forget Judai? She was your duel monsters card that was sent away…"**_

The brunette recalled how close the three of them used to be. Haou was always part of him and Yubel was the first duel monsters spirit he could see. They always dueled together and won. Yubel took a turn for the worst and absorbed too much of Haou's dark side so she started to hurt the players Judai played against. That was when Yubel was sent away from them.

"_Hmmm I remember…"_

"_**She went rouge and almost hurt you too… that's why we need to get rid of her and—" **_Haou's body faded away and so did the purple goop. Judai found himself being shaken by Jim.

He was still in the hallway and when he finally regained all five of his senses he heard Jim saying something.

"Judai! Hey say something!" Jim shook him once more. When the Aussie reached the brunette he found him laying on his side with his eyes glazed over and turned the color gray.

"J-Jim…?" Judai choked out. Suddenly a burst of energy flowed through Judai and his sleepy grogginess was cleared up.

"Jim!" Judai clung onto his shoulders in temporary shock from regaining his lost strength all in one go.

"Man you scared me there… Johan said you needed help and-"

"Wait Johan! He was walking wasn't he! Is he okay!" Judai was feeling fine now except for the small aching head pain he had over his left eye.

"Ha ha you should have seen him he had this lamp that he used as a cane to drag himself to me. But yeah he is fine, just a little tired." Jim sighed and gave a small smile.

"Come on lets get you back to your dorm." Jim bent down on his knees and about faced waiting for Judai to climb on his back.

"Ha ha Jim I'm fine… I don't know what happened but… I felt horrible up until now but… it all came back to me." Judai looked down at his hand then flexed it. He got up form his sitting position. He stood up and Jim gave him a disbelieving smirk.

To prove he was fine Judai jumped up and bent down on his as he landed. "See."

"Geez you had me worried there, but apparently you're fine. Johan's gonna smack you for scaring him." Jim joked.

Judai gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. The two made their way to Johan. Judai was inwardly smiling at the thought that Johan actually walked by himself for him, except the thought that the brunette kept avoiding was Yubel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay~ there it is! **

**Okay okay now I don't feel like talking I just want to put up this summary for my next story.**

_**Oroman Wars**_

_** There are two continents on one planet that were once together as one. It was called Oroman. After deadly disasters hit their continent it split into three parts. One was the land holding the capitol, Oroman. They were the wealthiest part of Oroman and still are. Two was Alroh. That land contained the slums of Oroman and they are known for their poverty and low tech epuipment. Three is the little island called Ergo. They are the most developed out of the three but they have a small population.**_

_** Alroh was left with no real leader and so many dictators came to power. The latest one has called war upon Oroman. **_

_** Johan. An Oroman citizen. His city was burned to the ground in the war and he is sold to Alroh as a prostitute for their military men.**_

_** Judai. An Alroh citizen. He is a street smart teen who only strives to keep himself alive. With him and his dog, Kuriboh, no one can touch them.**_

_**The two meet when Johan escapes and Judai fels a compelling force to help him.**_

_**That decision will be the one to change his life… and also the future …of Alroh, Oroman, and Ergo.**_

**Story will start after Christmas. After I get the story going I challenge any of those haters from PL to come and read this story… its gonna be so damn good that there wont be anything to mock about it! BRING IT ON!**


	17. Chapter 17 Forgive Me?

**Merry (almost) Christmas! Two more chapters! Well and this one so I guess three. :D then I will be starting Oroman Wars! Kyaa~ im so excited the first chapter I typed was sooo good xD**

**There will be a lemon… yes I could not resist the cheesiness and the yaoi fan girl moment so (I'm doing this to piss someone off :3… merry Christmas to you!) … but I figured at least something before we end. This chapter is gonna suck cause its basically a transition/filler.**

Chapter 17 – Forgive Me?

Cobra made his way through the dark forest of Duel Academia. He had his dark olive colored bag on his back that was jutting out of the side from holding an odd shaped item.

His steps stopped and he looked up to examine a large abandoned laboratory. An evil smirk made its way on his face as he opened the sliding doors then stepped in.

He laid an orange vile on the floor and put down a box next to it. The box was emitting a dark shadow. Once the orange vile had spread enough it enveloped the shadow box and suck up all the darkness. The orange blobs began to form into a rough etch figure of a human shape.

"I…n-need… dark-kness-s…" The figure choked out trying to save its strength to keep its form. "I need… Jehu…" The figure once again spoke.

Cobra nodded his head and pulled out his cell phone. "It's time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What is this guy doing?" _Judai was irked at the thought that someone else was using up his Johan time. O'Brien.

"_What the hell! Why is he being so social with my Johan! … I wouldn't mind if it was just a friendly chat at the beginning of class but nooo~! He is with him every waking moment!" _Judai was literally banging his head into the desk.

The past week in school O'Brien has always been talking with Johan. He meets him in the hallway before and after school. He sits next to him in class everyday, for EVERY class. At first Johan was okay with it but now you can see his awkward expressions when O'Brien finds him. Johan is just too nice to yell at him for being a MOTHER FUCKING STALKER!

Judai's eye twitched when he saw O'Brien once again talking to Johan and Johan was making that 'please go away face'. O'Brien the put his arm around Johan's shoulder. Irk…

Judai grit his teeth and banged his head on the desk again. If it weren't for being in Cobra's class he would have killed O'Brien.

"_Just wait for the bell. Just wait for the bell. Just wait for the bell!" RING~!_

"_Ah there it is… yesss!" _Judai still had his head down on his desk.

"Judai are you okay?" Johan asked as he hobbled over to his desk. The blunette was now using a cane, most of the time, to get around. Judai normally doesn't let him use it during the school hours but today Johan begged him.

Judai was just too worried that something would happen to Johan and that he wouldn't be able to move fast.

"Ah… yeah I'm good." Judai mumbled under his breath still head down.

"Then why are you banging your head into the desk?" Johan questioned sarcastically. He was about to tae the seat next to him when O'Brien came up and put another arm around Johan.

"Johan, What's up!" He asked. Johan struggled out of his arm hold but he was adamant on keeping him there. Judai looked up to see who the voice was and his eyes turned gold.

Whenever he got mad Haou took it as an opportunity to get out and search for Yubel.

"What the hell are you doing?" Judai asked in a menacing badass tone, but still kept his cool. The brunette got up and shoved O'Brien away from Johan. He possessively wrapped an arm around the blunette and hugged him tight loudly saying, "Stay away from my Johan!"

Everybody in the room looked over at the scene. Johan looked around and saw all the eyes and whispering then he flushed a deep red all the way to his ears.

Judai picked up Johan and threw his over his shoulder then strode out of the room. Everyone watched till the door slammed shut, then everyone just went back to their business.

"Judai! Judai put me down!" Johan wriggled around but Judai still held him firmly. "Stop! St-ahhh!" Johan slid out of Judai's arms and hit the ground back first. He looked up and saw Judai gripping his head and struggling to breath properly.

Judai finally regained control and he was pained with guilt when he realized what he did to Johan.

"Oh my god Johan, I'm sorry!" He bent down beside the blunette and wrapped him in a hug.

"Was that… Haou?" Johan asked.

"I'm sorry… I practically let him out…" Judai buried his head into Johan's shoulder.

"I know its hard to control it… " Johan rubbed Judai back. "Don't worry about it, kay."

"Yeah." Judai backed out of the hug and smiled at Johan. The blunette returned the smile. Judai stood up and held out a hand for Johan.

"Hang on I want to try." Johan reached out and grabbed his cane. He stuck it out on the ground in front of him and used his legs to hoist him up. He only got half way before he started to sink back down.

"Ah no!" Johan breathed as he couldn't stop himself from sinking. He was about to hit the ground when Judai came up from behind and pulled up on his jean loops.

"I'll give you a little help." Judai gave another grin and continued to help Johan up. Once Johan was standing on his feet he almost fell again when Judai squeezed a hug out of him.

"That was great!" Judai cheered. Johan squirmed in his grip and huffed out, "Air please!" Judai let him down and gave him a sheepish smile saying sorry.

The two made their way towards the lunchroom. They met up with Jim, Kenzan and Sho then found some seats. Jim and Judai went to go get the food while the rest stayed at the table and talked.

"Uh oh here comes stalker boy." Kenzan whispered to Sho. Kenzan and Sho were the ones facing O'Brien as he walked towards them, while Johan had his back facing him.

The blunette was startled when O'Brien came and sat next to him taking him into a headlock grinding his hand onto the top of his head. It was all a joke to him but Johan was loathing every minute of it.

"Uh O'Brien… can you stop?" Johan asked still in the headlock. O'Brien let him go and Johan scooted away from him.

Jim and Judai were coming back with trays in their hands. The brunette saw O'Brien at the table and Johan there next to him inching away from him. Judai was enraged then sped up his pace to the table. 

O'Brien scooted closer to Johan and joked, "Oh come on don't be so mean like Jehu."

Johan stopped his gradual retreat when he heard O'Brien utter the words 'Jehu'. _"How does he know about Jehu?" _Just as Johan was about to ask Judai asked the same thing.

"How do you know that name?" Judai questioned coldly giving O'Brien the death glare. O'Brien gave an 'Oh shit' look and Judai yanked Johan away from the table.

"Judai stop I cant keep up this way!" Johan cried out as he was stumbling every other hobble he made. Judai turned around then did the same thing he did this morning. He hoist him on his shoulder.

"Judai stop!" The brunette ignored Johan's protest and kept speed walking. He was just down the pathway to the Obelisk dorm when Johan called out yet another protest.

"STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY PARALYSIS!" Judai stopped and Put Johan down. The blunette was close to tears and he was hiding his head under his bangs.

"Stop… I'm tired of it… I don't want to be treated like this… I CAN WALK TOO!" Johan yelled the last part at Judai's face and showed his a few tears on his face. The blunette was frazzled and upset from the way Judai was acting.

"Johan I…" – "_Damn it… I fucked up…"_ Judai reached his hand out and placed it on Johan's shoulder.

"How did O'Brien know about Jehu?" Johan asked still avoiding Judai's gaze.

"He probably over heard me talking to Samejima and Ayukawa-sensei and-"

"Wait why did you tell them?" Johan interrupted.

"_Oh shit…" _Judai sighed and told Johan the truth.

"Well Ayukawa told me to keep an eye on you and we needed to know who did that to Edo and I- "

"You told them!" Johan yelled at him.

"No I-" Judai didn't exactly tell them but he did spy on Johan.

"That's strike three." Johan pouted, turned heel and toe then hobbled down the trail to get to the dorm.

"_Strikes? What does that mean!" _Judai gulped and hesitantly followed after Johan to the dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They caught onto something. Well at least Judai did." O'Brien admitted. He was in Cobra's new lab and everyone was there. Edo, (in his cast and other surgical aids) Cobra, O'Brien and Yubel. Yubel had absorbed enough darkness to get a detailed physical body.

"I don't have enough darkness yet… we are going to have to pull Jehu out faster than I thought." Yubel said with arms crossed out in front of her. She was able to move out around with out her orange support but only for a little time.

"We are already a few steps ahead of you. O'Brien has already begun to befriend

him. We just need to get him here." Cobra informed her.

"Jehu is what I need to absorb to get a stable body." Yubel snickered.

"You now Johan will suffer from this as well. If you absorb Jehu you will also take Johan." Cobra told them.

"We are not hurting Johan!" Edo blurted out. He shouldn't have spoke out. He wasn't really a big person on the mission plan and if he was going against the plan then he would get it. Yubel stepped forward hands lowered to her side.

"Cant back out now." She hissed. Edo was scared shit silly but he stood his ground for Johan. He stood firm until Yubel was right up in his face. Nether one moved and Yubel snickered at the foolish boy. She grappled her hands around the silverette's neck and lifted him from the ground.

Edo grunted from having his air supply cut off. Yubel chuckled again and said, "Aww still have unrequited feelings. Last time I recalled… you also had darkness." Yubel grinned wide, bearing all her teeth in an evil smile.

Her hands started to melt onto Edo's neck and into his skin. "AHHH! STOP!" Edo cried out as he felt something being pulled out of him. It felt as though all his guts were being wretched up his stomach and out through his mouth. Below he saw his feet crumbling to dust. His eyes widened in fear and that fed Yubel's sadistic side even more.

"Scream little boy!" Yubel whispered in his ear. Edo wanted to but he couldn't feel his body. Both of his legs were gone now and the dust effect was working its way up his waist.

"You will make a fine meal before I take Jehu." Yubel sneered in his ear. After his whole lower body was gone Edo felt his screams surface from his body. They echoed through the lab ringing in everyone's ears. By the time people opened their eyes from clenching them shut Edo was gone and Yubel stronger.

"Y-you…" O'Brien choked out. He was controlling his fear and suppressing his shaking. Cobra was calm as if he knew that would happen and stepped forward.

"When?" He asked. The two seemed to be on the same terms because one word was all the two needed to understand each other. Sinister bitches.

"This new energy is weird and I still need to digest it… tomorrow." Yubel flexed her newly strengthened muscles to test her ability. She bared her teeth for another evil grin then let loose a low chuckle in her throat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai sighed once again as he looked over at Johan who was facing away from Judai, reading a book. Judai felt the atmosphere was awkward because it was like he couldn't say anything in his own dorm. He was being super self conscious about when and what he should say.

Johan put the book down, more like snapped it shut, then hobbled over to his drawer. He took out a towel and a change of clothes. "I'm taking a bath." He said in an irritated tone. He hobbled about two more steps then he heard Judai opening the drawer.

"I'll come with." Judai cheerfully skipped next to Johan. He seemed all bubbly but on the inside he felt awkward as hell talking to Johan like that when they were still… fighting?

Johan was in the bath first. He had his cane beside the large pool for easy reach. Judai came in and Johan automatically turned away from him. Judai couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was just the steam.

The two sat there for a very… long… awkward… time… … yeah…

"Uh… Johan?" Judai asked as he inched to Johan. Johan inched away and spat back, "What?"

"Are you… still mad at me." Judai asked in a soft tone squeezing his brows together so they touched.

"Yes… so stop coming closer." Johan shifted and moved to the far side of the pool as best he could using his hands to guide his body across the water's surface. Judai tailed him as close as he could. Johan whipped around and his eyes met Judai's.

"Johan I'm really sorry just give me a chance to explain!" Judai grabbed Johan's wrists before he could move away from him again. The blunette didn't really struggle he just turned his head away like a stubborn child.

"I only kept an eye on you because I was worried and… well I didn't really know what was going on at that time… AND uh… about today… I was a real jerk when I acted that way in class and then this afternoon… I didn't mean to make you feel like I was taking advantage of your paralysis… I really do want you to walk again…. And carrying you like that makes my feelings look the opposite but-" Judai's heart felt, yet clumsy apology was silence when Johan kissed him. He just gave a quick Johan kinda kiss then backed away cheeks flushing more red, now he was actually blushing not just feeling hot because of the steam.

"Th-thank you for the apology… it really is hard to stay mad at you." Johan chuckled to himself. He really couldn't stay mad at a person like Judai.

His kiss was returned. Judai took his lips with his and returned his kiss tenfold. Johan opened his mouth to let Judai in. The brunette slipped his tongue in and swirled it around Johan's earning him a small moan from Johan.

The blunette pulled himself closer to Judai when he laced his fingers through Judai's chocolate locks. Judai let his hormones run away from him and he positioned himself in between Johan's legs. He grabbed Johan's shoulders and stood up a little to get a better angle over him.

The only reason the kiss ended was because Johan had to break away for air. He was panting twice as hard as Judai. He pushed lifted Johan just enough to move him until he hit a wall for the pool.

"Judai?" Johan looked up at Judai innocently. There was a lust filled look in his eyes and he was slowly leaning down to Johan. His licked the outer shell of his ear and whispered his name. The blunette's heart soared up out of his chest and his head felt a sensation of dizziness.

Judai trailed his butterfly kisses down the blunette's neck and onto his lips. When Johan was distracted by Judai's kiss the brunette slid his arms down the sides of the blunette. Johan tensed and pulled away from the kiss he put his hand down by Judai's to stop their fun but Judai dug his lips into Johan's neck and began to form his marker – hickey.

Johan curled his body forward to cope with the new loving sensation. He let out a yelp when Judai's hands found their way to his member. He stroked his length up and down in a slow motion slowly teasing him. Johan moaned again and had to pull away from their passionate kiss to let out his pleasure sounds. Judai could feel Johan's member getting hard from his caressing and he was smirking when he saw how red and embarrassed Johan was.

"You're so cute Johan~" Judai purred in his ear. He could feel himself losing his self control with every touch he gave Johan. The blunette had stopped all resist and just let Judai take over.

The brunette poked at Johan's entrance and slowly slid his finger in. Johan arched his back and his breath hitched as he felt a wave of a quick jolting pain surge through his lower body. The brunette began to slide his finger in and out making his lover go crazy with all the pleasure he was getting. He started to pump Johan at the same time to try to distract him. Johan felt tight coils in his stomach making his body even more heated and tense then it already was.

"Judai…" Johan huffed out. "I cant- unnn~ uh…" Johan's tense body went limp when he came in the spring water.

Judai was about to continue his attack when he heard Haou speak to him. _**"Mmm… you're making me horny just by watching you." **_Haou chuckled. Judai backed off Johan and saw that he was a red-hot mess. There were several hickeys that together on Johan's neck looked like constellations in the sky. His face was no longer its normal peach cream color, but a pink like scarlet red. There was also some drool and his eyes were watering with his eyes distant.

"_**Damn you almost fucked a cripple!" **_Haou teased and laughed at Judai in his mind. He was kinda right in some way… he didn't know if Johan was ready for this. If it wasn't for Haou who knows what Judai would have done to him.

"Johan g-gomen…" He trailed off. Johan regained himself but he was still panting and red. Johan turned away from his lover, who nearly assaulted him.

"W-what were we talking about?" Johan fumbled on some of his words trying to change the subject and atmosphere.

We were talking about you forgiving me. You never gave a definite answer." Judai cooed as he hugged Johan from behind, resting his head on top of Johan's.

There was an awkward silence filled with only the sound of running water and the crickets you could hear from the open window.

"Johan~?" Judai asked again. Johan wanted to whop his ass for putting him in this kind of embarrassing situation.

"I already told you." Johan pouted, but his movements did the opposite of his body and his arms wrapped themselves over top of Judai's.

"I forgot~." He teased wanting to hear Johan actually say it.

"I f-forgive you…" Johan trailed off. Judai bent down and kissed him on his warm cheek then squeezed him tighter.

"I love you." Judai whispered. He was definitely woozy from the steam. He was acting all lovey dovey prince character.

"I-I love you t-too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awww so cheesy~~~~~! Eat it! Yeah I'm gonna stop here bad ending I know but I was kinda irked while I was writing this last part didn't know how to end it… :3 (First lemon!)**

**I will do my best to get chapter 18 and 19 at least by 27****th**** so have a merry Christmas, don't be bitches and hope you had a wonderful time reading this~~~! **


	18. Chapter 18 Let it Begin

Chapter 18 – Let it Begin

"_Damn it… Damn it. Damn it! WHAT THE HELL!" _Judai stared down at the evil below him and cursed, several times. He was already ripping his hair out and grinding down his teeth.

"Judai-kun! Finish you test!" Cobra yelled right up next to his ear causing the brunette to jump over to the next seat. He regained himself and slowly wriggled over to his original seat and grabbed his pencil again.

That evil that he was staring at was a retest. He has to take this one because he horribly failed the last one… horribly. He had to stay afterschool because negotiating with the Cobra was I.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.

"_Awww~ I should have asked Johan to wait. I'm not gonna make it~" _Judai whined, slowly sliding his head onto the desk. He read the next problem and you could see Judai's soul fly out of his mouth and up into the air. It was sucked back into him when Professor Cobra slammed his hands down on the desk in front of Judai.

Judai shot back up into a sitting position and pretended to be answering the questions. _"I should have copied off Johan. He got a 99! How the hell did he pass this test! Uhh~ I shouldn't have slept that day~" _

Judai looked back down at the test and sighed. _"Okay well since the retakes are ALWAYS HARDER! … Then I might as well just fail this one to!" _The brunette grinned and he picked up his pencil. He started to fill in the answers going from A to D then back up to A in the same order each time.

"Okay done~!" Judai picked up his test and practically jumped over the desk and handed it to Professor Cobra. The menacing man just stood there with his arms folded over his chest. His face was permanently fixed into a scowl that only moved from the wall to Judai's face.

"Sit." The simple command made Judai want to sit right there on the floor but he slowly went back to his seat.

"_He finished too early… this is bad…" _Cobra thought. The diversion plan he set up wasn't working on Judai. Cobra sat down at his desk and put the paper down then sat there quietly pretending to work on something.

"Um… can I go?" Judai asked already standing up expecting to hear a 'yes'.

"Sit." Cobra once again barked. Judai inwardly growled. _"Why the hell can't I leave? I wanna hang with Johan and Jim!"_ Judai walked over to Professor Cobra with his bag packed. He cleared his throat and asked, once again, "Can I leave now?"

Cobra didn't look up. His outer character was cooled, but inside he was starting to slip. _"Damn what no? Yubel still needs more time."_

Judai glared and then turned heel and toe to leave the room. Cobra got up and went after Judai.

"Judai-kun I said you isn't allowed to leave!"

"Uh Sorry I have to go!" Judai laughed out. Cobra got to the door just as Judai did but he got in front of him and locked the doors. Judai stepped back and realized that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay Judai-kun. Master Yubel requests it." Cobra spoke with no emotion he just stared at Judai.

"_Y-Yubel… oh shit JOHAN!" _Judai snapped around and made a beeline for another door, but before he could get off the steps he felt something grab the back of his shirt and yank him back. He reached out to grab something but it only shifted his landing position. His head hit the corner of a desk and as he hit the floor he coughed out the air that was forced out of him.

"Shit!" Judai coughed out. He was stunned from the sudden loss of breath and any move he made sent waves of pain straight through his body towards his head and lungs. His vision had random blacks spots popping up and before he could lay there any longer he was being dragged across the floor.

The black dots were getting larger and the pain coursing through his body was growing. There were few screams that threatened to escape his throat but he kept them in. The pain in his head was now accompanied with a light fluttering feeling.

The dragging stopped and he rolled his head to the left to see the last shred of light closing. The small rectangular light was gone and he let the pain fade by slipping into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you have any threes'?" Johan asked holding his cards in a fan shape.

"Go Fish."

"Do you have any Jacks'?" Jim asked. The two had boring, drained expressions on and were just calling out random numbers now.

"Go Fish."

"Do we have a better game to play?" Johan said with the same bored expressionless face, still holding his cards in a fan.

"Ha ha ha keep fishing." Jim joked.

Johan sighed and flopped down onto the floor. He threw his cards in the pile and rolled onto his side.

"I win." He sighed again.

"Why do you get to win? Neither of us have any matches." Jim tossed his cards into the pile.

"I quit first so it counts. I win." Johan said with no enthusiasm. He rolled to the other side of his body and sighed.

"I'm getting the sense you are bored. But it's just a hunch." Jim began to clump the playing cards into a pile and straighten them out. "Are you bored cause Judai isn't here~" Jim teased.

"Yes."

"…"

"Well why don't we-" "Would Jim Cook please come to the Principal's office. Jim Cook to the Principal's office, thank you." The intercom always seemed to come in at the _best _times—not.

Jim looked up at the ceiling as if he could talk back to it or look for an expression.

"Whatever." Jim shrugged his shoulder and went back to cleaning up.

"Aren't you going to go?" Johan asked sitting up with his brows arched. "The past times people have left you alone its because they were called to the principal's office. This is another one of those times, so I'm not going."

"Are you an idiot! That was just coincidence… there is no way that can be true." Johan crossed his arms glared at Jim. "Jim, I'm fine okay. I don't want you to get in any trouble." Johan softened his glare to one of a puppy's.

"Fine but I'm locking the door." Jim left the pile of cards and headed for the door. He held up the key in obvious movements showing Johan what he was doing. He locked the door and put the key in his pocket then stuck up two fingers in a V fashion and pointed from his eyes to Johan's then quickly rushed out the door.

"Paranoid much. There is no way… right…" Johan started to actually think about that for a second. "Yeah right!" Johan pulled his body towards the wall his cane was resting against. He picked up his stick and pushed himself up. He walked over to the balance poll that was bolted to the wall. He wrapped his hands around the poll and let go of his cane. The pain wasn't as bad anymore. Ever since Jehu showed up it feels as though Johan's legs were just asleep and not paralyzed.

"_It still feels weird putting weight on them, but it doesn't hurt as much." _Johan released one hand while keeping the other grasped onto the other. He slowly made one lap across with one hand holding on. He turned around and for this lap he wanted to try no hands. He slowly loosened his grip, then he uncurled his fingers and finally the hand was moving out into the air to keep his balance.

"_I take that back… it does hurt." _Johan shut one eye and pursed his lips shut to bear the pain. His solo walking was getting better but he still couldn't do a full lap without cheating and grabbing something, falling or having Judai grab him.

"Okay." Johan let out his pent up breath then looked at the ground before him with determined eyes. He lifted his leg with his muscles and not his hand and scooted it forward. One. He shifted his weight to his other half then took step two. His hand flinched upward on instinct when he felt a greater amount of pain, but he stopped himself.

"_Come on! You aren't even half way there!" _Johan encouraged-yelled at himself.

Several painful steps later…

Johan was one step away. The blunette was huffing and his cheeks tinted a light pink for the previous 24 steps he took. He flexed his muscles once more for the last step and… he made it! One full lap! He finished one lap without using hands or falling or grabbing anything!

"_I-I… I did it… I DID IT!" _Johan's emerald orbs widened and he blushed from doing a job well done._ "But Judai didn't see it… can I do it again? Maybe I should try something new..." _Johan shot his hands up to ruffle his hair to think of what to do, but he lost his balance and began to topple over to one side.

"AH!" Johan braced himself for a hard impact but it never came. He felt a pair arms supporting his back and looked behind him. He was expecting his brunette lover but he found himself staring into a pair of dark purple eyes.

"Yo Johan-chan." Edo sneered. Before Johan could push away his teal locks were ripped back towards to Edo's face. His face was inches away from the nightmare. Edo's hair had turned a dark shade of gray and his once cobalt eyes were a dark menacing purple.

"I would normally say that but… I'm not Edo." Johan was instantly thrown back about five feet. He rolled about another three feet from the force. He shook off the small immediate pain and brought his upper body up to his elbows.

The dark Edo stalked towards the blunette very slowly as if he already knew he was going to win this battle. "Come on and bring out Jehu already, I'm hurting you, aren't I?"

"_**Bitch you challenging me!" **_Jehu yelled from inside Johan. Johan winced trying to keep Jehu back. _"Jehu stop that's what he wants!" _Johan tried to coax him back and cool down he cooled down but he didn't stop shouting.

Before Dark Edo had the chance to get a hold of the blunette Johan rolled to where his cane was. He army crawled to the cane but his foot was snagged by the evil Edo. He managed to knock down the cane and take it into his hand. With one fell swoop Johan took hold of the cane, rolled over and brought it down Edo's head. The dark silverette fell back grabbing his head with his hands and growled.

"_**Get'em cripple!" **_Jehu cheered. _"Cripple? I just walked tank you very much!"_ Johan barely managed to get up before he was pounced on. He was knocked to the ground and he was on bottom. He was pinned to the ground by Edo's knee on his chest making it difficult for the teen to breathe. His hands were bound by Edo's on the sides of his body.

"Why don't you try to kick me off?" Edo let out a wicked cackle and slammed down on Johan's chest with all his weight. Hacking coughs ricocheted through the room and they were coming from Johan.

"_**JOHAN!" **_

The hands pinning the blunette to the ground found their way to his dainty throat and began to tighten their grip. Another dry cough surfaced and Johan attempted to pull the hands away from his neck.

"Need air? Why don't you just call Jehu out!" The dark Edo smirked.

"_J..J-e-hu…" __**"Johan let me out-" **__"Stay here… where y-you'll b-be safe. D-don't c-come out-t…"_

"_**JOHAN! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" **_Jehu was screaming but Edo couldn't hear him. Jehu was pounding away on the door to get out. _**"Stop protecting me you idiot." **_Jehu let out a single tear but stopped himself. Ruby materialized next to Johan and immediately attacked the strangler. Her weak spirit powers were nothing and a simple shake of Edo's head sent her down to the ground.

Jehu's dark Rubii came out and back up Ruby. He stepped in front of Ruby and hissed. Edo's cold eyes turned to them and a thorn-covered vine lashed out and made the two spirits shatter.

"R-ru-by…" Johan choked out, eyes watering. Edo was getting pissed that he could stay up this long without Jehu. He lifted Johan's head and slammed in to the ground.

"CALL OUT JEHU DAMN IT!" Edo yelled at Johan. The blunette was loosing his sense of hearing and his vision was being burned away by black spots. His face was turning different shades of deathly colors and all together he finally passed out. His hands fell to his side and his eyes lids sagged down till they closed.

Edo released his grip on the blunette and sat back on the floor. He stood up and poked the limp body with the tip of his foot. The dark Edo transformed into Yubel. The duel spirit loomed over Johan.

"Stupid brat. Doesn't know when to give up." She bent down and placed her hand on Johan's forehead. She brushed away the bangs blocking his skin and cupped his forehead.

"_Jehu… Jehu can you hear me. Look what happened to your precious Johan." _Yubel smirked and waited for Jehu to reply.

"_**I swear I will kill you." **_Jehu threatened.

"_What are you gonna do about it… you don't have a body at the moment. … Well I will be taking you and Johan so you'll have your chance."_

"_**Yubel st-" **_Yubel removed her hand ending the conversation. She wrapped a hand under Johan and lifted the body onto her shoulder. Without wasting another second she enveloped herself in dark shadows and vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KURIIIII!"

"_What… the…"_

"KURRII KURRIII!"

"_Hane Kuriboh…" _Judai peeked through the lids of his eyes and saw just more darkness. Then instead of darkness he caught sight of brown fur.

"Hane… Kuriboh… !" Judai jolted up and before he could sit up he winced and fell to his side.

"Ow shit that hurts!" Judai covered his head injury and felt a sticky liquid.

"_Blood…" _Judai brought his hand up to his nose and smelled a sickening metallic smell. Kuriboh sat on his head and his wings glowed a bright yellow. The pain pulse causing his head to pound vanished.

"Kuriboh?" His head was healed. He didn't feel the pain anymore and now he was able to stand up. Judai grouped his way through the pitch black until he ran into a wall.

"Ow." Judai joked. He used the wall to eventually find a door. Luckily it was open, but there was no one in sight.

"_What the hell was with Cobra… ! Wait Johan!" _Judai glanced round before he started to run I a random direction.

"Kurii!" Kuriboh yelled. He was still floating where the two exited he closet.

"What is it!" Judai turned around impatiently. Kuriboh began to fly off in the other direction.

"Kuri kuri."

"Follow you? Argh fine!" He began to run after the winged Kuriboh… hopefully he knows where to go because somehow he knows where to go every time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ugh… My throat… it hurts… … I cant breathe…" _Johan shifted his weight around. He was on the floor of something, someplace and his hands were tied behind his back.

"_Damn it I cant move… Jehu! Jehu where are you are you still here?" _

"_**Johan! You're okay! Well maybe not okay but alive!" **_Johan smiled. Well he was alive but… maybe not for long.

"_Why was Edo?" _Johan asked not making a complete question.

"_**That wasn't Edo that was Yubel."**_

"_Yubel? … Ah Judai's duel spirit!" _Before Johan was able to explain there was some sort of noise that sounded like grinding metal. There was a dim light lit in the room and Johan instinctively looked up towards it.

"Good to see your still alive Johan." Yubel sneered. Johan scowled at her telling her to stay away since he clearly couldn't move.

"I'm dont need you Johan, I need Jehu." Johan didn't say anything. Yubel stalked over to Johan. He had lit up a firey purple. She bet down to Johan's face and smirked. She took his chin in her hand and held him up to her eye level.

"Now be good." Yubel wrapped her wrinkly fingers around Johan's head. She stepped back and put the fire on the ground.

"Come on out Jehu." Yubel challenged. The darkness began to pull Jehu out of Johan.

"_**Johan I-I cant!" **_The blunette wasn't able to hear him because he had already lost to the darkness and was changing places with Jehu.

Eyelids covered Johan's hazy eyes and when he snapped them back open they were orange. Every muscle in Jehu's body constricted and tore the rope, freeing him form immobilization. He stood up and gave the smirking Yubel a death glare.

"Yubel." Jehu growled. He lunged his feet into motion and landed a double jab to Yubel's face. His next target was her abdomen but when his fist connected with it he was stuck. His fist was buried deep inside of her body and it wasn't poking out the other side. Yubel slid her hand up the side of his shoulder and pinched his cheek. Jehu attempted to pull away using his free hand to help… wrong move. Now both hands were stuck.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. Yubel did her signature chokehold on Jehu like she did to Johan. Her fingers clenched tighter and tighter around his neck and he didn't have his hands to pull Yubel away.

"Let it begin." Yubel whispered. As soon as she closed her lips from speaking a shadow aura enveloped Jehu with smile sparks of electricity coming from it.

"nnn-AHHHHHH!" His body felt on fire, like the insides were being pulled up on a fishing hook through his windpipe. His head felt as though there was an enormous amount of pressure trying to pop it and he wanted to hurl from the way his intestines were churning.

"_**AHHHHH! STOP!" **_Johan screamed from the inside. The same pain radiated through his body and he couldn't even sit up let alone stand.

"Johan… I'm sorry I… couldn't protect you…" Jehu let out his last words as his arms were the first thing turning to purple and being sucked in.

The purple shadows just finished their course when out of nowhere something red whizzed by and knocked Jehu to the ground.

It was Haou!

Only thing is… now there are two Johan's…?

Haou was currently under one and then there was the one by Yubel.

"Johan!" Haou screamed. He looked under him to find not the warm emerald eyes he Judai loved, but a pair of piercing orange eyes. The figure below him grunted and struggled to get away from him.

"I'm not Johan!" He coughed out, barely able to keep his eyes open. The two looked over and saw a staggering Yubel along with an exhausted and weak Johan on the ground where Jehu once was.

"Jehu… you aren't inside of Johan anymore…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I said both would be up by today but… I got hooked on doing something else. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow if not the next day.**


	19. Chapter 19 Once Again

**Forgot to do disclaimer and other stuff with the past couple of chapters but yeah you know how it goes…**

**Warning: blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

Chapter 19 – Once Again

Haou kept exchanging glances between Jehu and Johan. He was confused beyond belief, but being confused was only wasting time. Yubel was getting herself back together and Johan was less than ten feet away from her. He took off for Johan. He pulled the semi limp body onto his back into a piggyback position.

"Johan, Can you hold on?" Haou asked nicely, masking the frustration he was feeling about how to get two people out of this place. Johan didn't answer but just wrapped his arms around Haou's neck.

"_Okay there's one… how do I get the other one?" _Haou looked over at Yubel, who was reabsorbing the darkness that was disconnected and then cursed under his breath again. He sprinted over to Jehu who was in the same condition as Johan. He bent down next to him and shook him.

"OI! Wake up, you need to move!" Haou screamed. Leave it to Haou to act like this on someone who can't even sit up let alone stand.

Jehu was barely conscious because he almost died there a second ago. Haou straddled the dark blunette over his shoulder, but before he could take five steps Jehu fell back to the floor again.

"G-get… Johan out…of h-here." Jehu coughed out. His eyelids were slowly closing when he felt the cold ground below him disappearing and being replaced with warm hands. He peered through his closed eyelids enough to see him in the arms of Haou being carried like a princess.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass." Haou replied bluntly.

"Why?-" – "I'm not leaving you behind to die so just shut up and hang on." Haou started to pick up his run. He kept turning down random halls no knowing where the exit was, but anywhere was better than being in the same room as Yubel. He turned a corner and saw Yubel coming after them from the other side.

"Oh shit." Haou sluggishly turned himself around in the cramp hallway and ran for a different hall. He turned another hall to see Yubel again. She was closer to them this time. He gasped and nearly fell back on Johan, but Jehu' frontal weight was able to balance him out.

He was getting flustered. He had to get out of here but where? His breaths were short and raspy from the heaving, running, and quick turns he had to make to get away from Yubel.

Johan surfaced from his dazed state and looked to se dark walls flying past him.

"Judai?" He whispered when he saw he was on the back of the brunette.

"Sorry, Haou." The brunette ran down further into the labyrinth and made another quick turn. Yubel came staggering from an attached hall and was about three feet from Haou. Before the brunette could stop he ran straight through Yubel.

Straight through… ?

"_Wait that wasn't Yubel?" _

"_**Haou! That was an illusion! She leading you somewhere!" **_Judai interjected. Haou was still running. He started to slow down when he saw light.

"Ha ha! Leading us my ass, we are home free!" Haou shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing through the dark hallway.

He ran into the place with light and made his gallop slow to a trot, then a walk. The room wasn't outside. It was a dead end cave with a hole far above them in the ceiling that was giving way to rays of sunlight. The area was cut it half by a drop off cliff that had no end to it.

"_**Uh huh sure, 'we are home free~!'" **_Judai mocked Haou. _"Oh shut up!"_

Haou took a quick survey of the room with his head cocked upward looking to see a way out. No luck. Haou shifted his hold on the two blunettes and made his way to the only entrance of the room. Blocking the entrance was none other than Yubel.

"Give back what is mine Haou~." Yubel purred. She began to stalk towards the boys, a purple aura surrounding her growing larger and wider. Haou set Jehu down by the rim of the room along with Johan.

"Stay here. I'll take care of her." Haou stood up and faced Yubel with confidence.

"_**Let me talk to her…" **_Judai asked in a calm manor. Haou relaxed and let Judai take over.

"Yubel. It's Judai. I want to talk." The duel monster perked up at the name. She twisted her open mouth into a smirk and began to quicken her pace to the teen. She got right up in Judai's face causing him to begin walking backward while Yubel pressed on.

"Talk? You want to talk after what you did to me? After you sent me up into space, sent me into an eternal isolation!" Yubel was guiding Judai away from the exit. She was enraged and Judai was gonna pay for it.

"Yubel you killed someone! I couldn't let you roam free! … I-I thought it would be better for-"

"Be better for me! Better!" Before Judai could step back any further Yubel yanked him up by his shirt collar and raised him high above the ground over the drop off cliff.

"Allow me to thank you."

Johan perked his head up from the ground to see what his foot was hitting. It was Jehu's hip. He was leaning up against the cave wall panting heavily.

"_Jehu! … good he's alive… wait… Haou was here right? So where's Judai?" _Johan looked around and saw Yubel backing him towards some sort of drop off.

"_Judai!" _Johan pushed himself up from the ground and attempted to stand. He couldn't even get on his knees. The numbing feeling that he was getting from his legs the other day was gone… there was no feeling.

"_No… no it cant-" _Johan clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look at his paralyzed legs. He tried to move them but none of his muscles responded.

"I'm not inside you anymore… I can't help you…" Jehu's raspy voice caught the blunette off guard. _"Does that mean this whole time… I didn't accomplish anything… it was all Jehu?"_

He wanted to just breakdown and cry right now from being a useless failure but he looked back over and saw Judai still pacing backward.

"I need you to help me again." Johan twisted his torso around so he was facing Jehu. He looked at him with fire in his eyes and asked again, "Please help me one last time."

Jehu smirked, but turned it into a smile. "You've changed." Johan flushed a slight pink from the compliment. He used to be so weak but now…

Jehu lifted himself using the wall as a make shift cane. Once he found his balance he wrapped his arms under Johan's and lifted him up. Once he had him up to his eye level he tossed his weight up so he could grab down by his waist. Johan wrapped his arm around Jehu's neck and squeezed his body against Jehu's. Jehu began a slow walk taking over exaggerated steps to balance him and Johan.

Johan looked back up and saw Yubel was stopped Judai was saying something. Yubel hoisted up Judai and held him over the cliff.

**Badump**

Judai was grabbing on for dear life so if Yubel let him go he would have something to hold onto.

**Badump badump**

"_Judai!" _Yubel shook the brunette back and forth with more threatening words coming from her. She let one hand go.

**Badump Badump Badump Badump ! ! !**

"JUDAI!" Johan sprinted forward leaving Jehu behind. Once he was close to Yubel he dove for her and tackled her to the floor behind her. She didn't fly back from the hit, unlike Jehu's, but she fell backward sending Judai back with her.

"Judai are you okay?"

"Johan you… you… can walk again!" Judai glomped on top of Johan and hugged him to death. The blunette was stunned. Judai shouted again, "You're not paralyzed anymore!"

Their time to celebrate would have to wait. Yubel was getting up. Judai pulled Johan out of his stunned state and ran back away from Yubel. Their escape was cut short because Johan's ankle was yanked out from under him. Yubel brought Johan's ankle up to her eye level leaving part of Johan's upper body still on the floor.

"Aww~ Such a touching moment… how about I fix that." Johan's lungs pushed out a painful scream. Yubel was crushing his leg.

"Stop it!" With a flash of gold Judai swung his first blow at Yubel. The duel monster tossed Johan a couple feet and took on Haou.

He was careful to avoid her stomach where he would be absorbed. He landed a few blows and Yubel got in few hits and scratched him a couple times with her claws. Yubel wasn't going down anytime soon because she could just recharge her energy.

"_Judai she isn't going down."_

"_**Keep trying! We got to do something!" **_

"_I know what to do but… I'm gonna have to leave ya."_

"_**What wai-" **_Haou tuned out Judai and approached Yubel with fists at the ready. He let out a battle cry and sent a fist sailing for her abdomen. He pulled back but his hand was stuck. He pulled in quick movements to try to loosen it but he was stuck for good.

"Baka! Now you are mine!" Yubel cackled. The purple flame coiled around Haou's arm. Yubel looked down to see the fear in her prey but she saw a smirk.

"Nani?" Haou slowly moved his other hand over Yubel and grasped it tightly... He pulled his smirking face up to meet hers.

"I'm coming home… Yubel" Haou used his darkness and sped up the absorption. The purple flame enshrouded his body and went into Yubel leaving Judai behind.

"Haou!"

Inside Yubel, Haou was floating and chuckling to himself. One of Yubel's eyes shot open and scrolled down to Haou.

"I won. … ? Why are you laughing?" The top of the eye bent down into an angered position and glared at Haou.

"You won… eh he he he he." Haou quietly chuckled. Yubel sneered at his mockery.

"I'm… I AM THE SUPREME KING! I NEVER LOSE!" Haou howled upward at the eye in an evil looking way. Haou stuck out his hands and released his mirrors into the darkness.

"W-what are you doing!" Yubel choked feeling her power fleeing her.

"This body is mine." Haou smirked. "I win." Once all the mirrors were in place they simultaneously rotated and glimmered a black light.

"NOOOOOO~!" Yubel's cry sounded like she was melting or losing her physical form to speak properly then the cry faded all together.

On the outside Yubel's body glowed a dark purple and was turned into a blob mess. The dark mush was molding itself back up into a humanoid form. Once the form was complete the purple goo rolled off onto the floor revealing a gold-eyed brunette.

He stepped forward and pat Judai on the shoulder. "No more Yubel." Haou walked away from him without a word more. Judai gazed wide-eyed at the floor. _"She's gone…" _

Judai was still in a temporary shock. First there were two Johan's now… there are two Judai's.

"Haou you… You're…" Judai stuttered. Haou turned his head around and asked, "What, you like it when I take over your body?" Haou joked. He turned back forward and began his stride once more.

Judai lifted his hands up and flexed them in and back out. He looked down at his feet and shook one.

!

"Johan!" Judai nearly tripped over himself trying to get to Johan. Johan was lying on the ground. His body moved up and down in time signaling he was alive and breathing. Judai ran around to Johan's front skidding down on his knees and crouching in front of his face and softly shaking him awake.

"Ney? Johan?" The blunette's face scrunched up and his eyes slid open. His hair swooped off his head and onto his face covering his fuzzy eyesight. He grunted while rolling onto his back and stretched his body out. For a quick second he saw a blur of brown.

"Judai?" Johan hazily searched for his lover. He felt his chin guided back to the front and Judai pressed his lips onto Johan's. The brunette placed his other hand to the side of Johan's head and leaned more over his body. Johan instinctively lifted his hand to the back of Judai's head and curled his fingers around his wild hair.

The brunette released his lips and brushed away Johan's bangs. "Your face is pink." Judai joked.

"W-well of course." Johan sat up and pouted. Judai stood up and held out a hand for Johan. He stared at it and sighed. He lifted his hand above it and slapped it down for a high five. Judai furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his hand back.

Johan grinned and pulled his leg up for support. He used his hands to roll him up on his leg and with all his weight balanced on both legs he straightened his knees and stood up.

"We're equals now." Johan said triumphantly. He was almost knocked back over when Judai glomped on him, hugging and kissing him.

You may have thought that Haou walked out but no. He walked over to Jehu.

"Get up lazy." Haou scoffed leaning on the wall Jehu was sitting against.

"What the hell kind of encouragement is that?" Jehu wasn't as strong and powerful as he was before. He felt… incomplete without his little baby Johan to protect.

Jehu sighed and rested back on the wall. "What's up?" Haou asked looking off in the distance, pretending not to pay attention.

"I feel weak now that Johan's all better and grown up. Ha, just listen to me, I sound like a mother don't I?" Jehu laughed at himself for being like that.

"I know how you feel." Haou said with no emotion and still staring at the ceiling. Jehu looked up at Haou.

"I just lost Judai and I'm kinda confused. It's kinda like, 'what now?' ya know?" Haou looked down at Jehu and saw his facial expression and blushed a light tint of red.

"I saw that." Jehu chuckled. Haou flushed a deeper red and growled, "Shut it", in a muffled voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen years later… Where are they now?

Johan, with his regained ability to walk, started a rehabilitation center for the paralyzed. He got a degree in the medical field and a grant to build the center. With his new research patients who have a chance at walking again are recuperating faster.

Judai started out a pro duelist. This was what he was doing while Johan was in medical school. He promised to wait for Johan so they could live together. Its not like they didn't see each other, they just didn't have the time to hang out. Whenever Johan had a day off, or just an hour Judai was there with food and raring to talk. In his dueling career he won plenty of tournaments and a whole closet full of trophies. Now he has settled down with Johan. They live in their own house just a few minutes from the center. Now Judai helps Johan around the center with miscellaneous chores.

Jehu and Haou started dating about 4 months after everything crazy happened. The two didn't want to be tied down at a school so they traveled the world together. They send Judai and Johan postcards like very week because they just cant sit still. But every once in a blue moon they come back and visit the two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes this is the end. I know I know this ending was a little rough but… yeah.**

**People have been saying 'don't make this the end' so maybe later on in feb. or late jan I will do maybe like four encore chapters If I can think of anything. :D**

**If you have ideas PM me. I know people are already asking for some darkshipping.**

**FIN~**


	20. Chapter 20 Haou and Jehu Encore

**Ah ha ha! The encore has finally come! And this one focuses on Jehu and Haou. **

**Encore story dedicated to: wrath-fullmetal (that's her deviant art name)**

** Saw the picture~! My friend MistressChi08 sent the link to me and I love your work ^o^ and with seeing the picture and most people wanting the encore to be Haou and Jehu I made one~~~**

** The picture part comes in at the end~!**

**Here is the link:**

**.com/gallery/35381726#/d4q7slx **

**Summary (quickie): Haou and Jehu are going on another one of their world adventures. The newly found relationship starts to crack with misunderstandings. Haou gets in a pinch and will Jehu come in time, or will he even and come?**

**BTW: characters are like 25ish… older basically**

_**AND**_** I know it is very hard to do a quality darkshipping story when it comes to Jehu and Haou's personalities so I am trying my best, sorry if I slip on their personality a few times in the fic, if you want to tell me how to fix it that would be nice so I can write future darkshipping.**

**Disclaimer: don't own YGO GX and the original story, paralyzed love, started with JudaiXJohan**

**Warning: Yaoi boy X boy, don't like don't read**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kauai, Hawaii - Kalalau Trail

"_Finally the hell is over with." _Haou mentally sighed as he exited the airport bus with his duffle and strode out across to the hotel's sidewalk. The scenery was quite an amazing view but a certain someone was making it incredibly hard to focus.

"I know right! We've come to this place before and it's really something. Maybe you could come with us sometime? I can show you around to some picturesque spot my buddy and I found.

The dark blunette's hand was wrapped around the shoulder of a woman he had been talking to the whole entire bus ride, but it wasn't really talking… more like flirting. The woman was also leaning on him and just continued to talk as the poor brunette stood there, awkwardly, waiting for Jehu to stop.

The whole time Haou just gave the man deathly glares telling him 'get your ass over here' but he wasn't getting the message.

"Awww~ you flatter me. I'll talk to you later after I check in." The woman waved goodbye and Jehu lifted his black duffle with one hand, tossing it over his shoulder and making his way slowly and somewhat triumphantly over to Haou.

"You done?" Haou questioned, yet not really caring for an answer because he started to walk away as he asked.

"Don't be so sour, you're the one who picked the trail this time." Jehu trotted up and gave his new boyfriend a shoulder nudge telling him to ease up on his daily amount of scowling.

It's been about five months since Jehu confessed. The two of them had recently finished a trail and found a ledge that stuck out of the dense forest and was the perfect viewing area to watch the now bright orange sky. There were hints of a tonal hot pink mixed in with some earthy shades of yellow that went along with the orange. In the distance you could see the rest of the forest's trees running along the bottom of the horizon line, looking like shadows from how close their color was to looking black. There was a cool breeze just barely blowing and the hum of crickets was just starting to get louder.

"Wow." That was probably the one word to describe it all. You didn't need some fourteen letter word to characterize it… it was too great for that.

"This is probably the best one we've seen." Haou said, still in awe at the glory of nature. Jehu, who was standing beside him, pack on his back and hiking stick in hand set down his gear and sprawled out in the dried grass. You could almost call it dead from how scratchy it felt and the putrid color it had. Haou followed and set down his pack next to Jehu's; although, when he sat next to the dark blunette he saw his face a was as bright pink as the color the sky had.

"What the hell is with you?" Haou chuckled now seeing how stiff the man was when he sat down beside him, their shoulders brushing each other for just a quick second.

"Tch nothing." Jehu barked and jerked his head to look the opposite way of Haou.

"_He probably caught some disease, weirdo." _The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed. His golden eyes continued to bask in the dim sunlight of the horizon, breeze picking up and blowing his bangs in and out of his face.

"Um… Haou." Jehu nudged the brunette with his shoulder to get his eyes and attention away from the scenery.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head but only seeing the man was still turned away from him. _"Is he okay?... he's really worrying me. He doesn't normally act like this."_

"Uh, Jehu?" Haou turned his torso around, moving his crossed legs to face Jehu's back. He reached out to give him a light tap, but his whole entire back reclined and rested itself in Haou's lap. Jehu's hands locked themselves behind his head and he bent his elbows up to perfect the look of lounging on the sand. His eyes were closed and his face was still pink.

"I like you." He proclaimed, slowly opening his eyes to reveal their rare topaz color. Haou stared down at Jehu, somewhat shocked; he didn't know what to say.

Jehu unhooked one hand and brought it up to snake around Haou's hair. He lifted his upper body as close as he could to Haou's face. He let his lips linger over Haou's long enough for him to feel chills going down his spine. Jehu's breath was slow and steady although his heart was beating a mile a minute. As he lowered his lips down onto the brunette's, he ever so slightly shifted them down to the corner of his mouth and planted his kiss there, and when he pulled back his lips he let them brush over Haou's once more.

The blunette sunk back down into Haou's lap, but let his hand play with the brunette's locks, slowly twisting his fingers in and out of the layer of hair and occasionally shifting his hand up and down as if petting him.

Haou's cheeks tinted a light pink when his mind finally came down from the clouds and he realized Jehu was gazing at him.

He just left the brunette speechless.

The two had just made their way to the front desk to check into their rooms and of course the clerk had to be a woman.

"Welcome to Kauai Resort Master." The woman was way too happy for this kind of job. Her lipstick was a vibrant red and her red hair curled up and reached an ungodly height.

"Checking in for Anderson." Jehu plastered the same joyful smile on his face when asking. While they were waiting Jehu just couldn't keep his hands to himself. His fingers kept fiddling with the edge of Haou's shirt and eventually tried to sneak up his back until Haou jerked around and glared daggers at the dark blunette. If a seductive style of touching him wouldn't work then he would always go to plan B, tickling him. He would quickly squeeze the sides of Haou's stomach and retreat but always going in once more to do it again.

The woman turned around with a paper or two to sign and that's when Jehu possessively wrapped one of his arms around Haou's waist and hugged him close. He brushed his nose along the top of Haou's nose and sent the clerk a playful grin saying, "Thank you."

The brunette saw the look on the clerk's face and immediately shoved away from Jehu mumbling something about waiting by the stairs.

"_God that was so embarrassing! Does he know what people think when he does that... even though it is that way and… … argh! Jackass!" _That was what Haou was thinking but on the outside he kept a poker face and just stared at Jehu, who was now talking unnecessarily (flirting) with the clerk.

Haou glanced around and found a seat to pass the time in. His head began to develop one of his usual headaches and he couldn't deal with Jehu and the pain at the same time. These headaches had been getting tens times more unbearable since the day he separated from Judai and a couple of Advil or Aleve would never be enough to quell them.

The brunette was roused from rubbing his head when he felt his bag being lifted. Instinctively he yanked it down only to realize it was Jehu lifting it.

"Is it those headaches again?" Jehu questioned finding a seat next to Haou. The brunette looked over and saw Jehu leaning in anticipating an answer.

"Yeah, this one isn't that bad, though." He rubbed his temple once more, hoping the pain would vanish with a little pressure and made his way to a standing position.

"Its okay now, lets go." He was about to lift the first foot to start waling when he felt his bag being tugged at again.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked coldly once again glaring at him.

"The guy in the relationship is supposed to carry the bags." Jehu smirked and attempted to grab Haou's duffle once more. The brunette hid the bag behind his back and asked, "Why am I the girl…" The aura surrounding him could have made a grown man cry.

"Don't be like that~ you're reading too much into it, just let me carry it~." Jehu reached behind Haou, who once again moved the bag to an unreachable position. The brunette smirked as if he'd won, but his confidence was brought down to the floor when Jehu whispered in his ear, "Or I could just ** to you and *** and *****!—"

"Okay fine take the damn bag." Haou shoved the duffle in his face and practically ran for the steps so no one could see his tomato colored face. Jehu received some stares but that wasn't enough to ruin his happy moment with his lover~

The room was… okay… well no.

"_What the hell…" _Haou's, now regular colored, face quirked an eyebrow. He backed out of the room and checked the number again, then the number to his card and back in the room.

There were Hawaiian flowers patterned on every article of cloth. The colors varied from neon orange and pink to lime green and lemon yellow. The curtains, the bed covers, sheets and pillows, the towels, the shower-curtain even the couches!

"_It's hell all over again." _Haou smacked his face with his palm and left it there, he released all his pent up air out into one long agitated sigh. This was not going to be a fun week.

"Hey Haou! What are you doing just go… in." Jehu had pretty much the same reaction as the brunette did, except he had the nerves left to laugh it off.

"Wow! That's tacky." He chuckled as he made his way into the room. Haou followed because there was no sense brooding over it now; although, when he walked in the room it got worse. There were probably about nine, scented plug ins all pumping in a sickening pineapple smell that could send you straight into nausea and possibly puke.

"Doesn't it smell wonderful." Haou sarcastically remarked as he ripped out a scented plug in.

"I ordered it especially for you, honey~" Jehu dumped the bags near a table and sat on the wooden chair. He laughed to himself for a minute and then chuckled, "Look! The table cloth is white!" Haou poked his head back into the room and looked at the table; it was true, the tablecloth was white.

"Thank god, there is some normality in this god forsaken hotel." He sauntered back into the bedroom and right then he wanted to kill Jehu.

One bed.

The two never really owned a house or apartment because they were always hopping around from place to place, but never had they shared a bed. They both liked their personal space and the subject never came up so they always slept separate.

The brunette grinded his teeth together holding himself back from letting lose on Jehu. He huffed out all the held in air and walked into the room.

True they had never slept in the same bed… but that was just for regular sleeping. The two have had blissful, lustful, shirt-ripping, pillow-biting nights of continuous sex before so technically they had slept together.

Haou trailed his fingers across the bed covers and jolted up when he felt a pair of lustful lips sucking at his collarbone.

"Are you that eager?" Jehu whispered between nips and kisses he placed on the man's neck. Jehu began sneaking his hands up Haou's shirt and rubbing his back muscles in circles and trailing his fingers up and fingering his nipples. He started to force all his body weight against Haou in hopes to lower him to the bed and take him right there.

The brunette didn't give in for a second. He pushed away from Jehu's advances and tried to go back into the main room. He was still jetlagged from the flight and the intoxicating smell poisoning the room wasn't making this day any better, but… he didn't deny it felt good.

Before Haou could get even a foot away from his boyfriend, he was brought back into Jehu's grasp and his lips were taken into a passionate kiss. Jehu's arms firmly held Haou, but the brunette's hands were pushing away from Jehu's chest and trying to pry himself from the iron grip, but it was kind of difficult when his lips were being attacked.

Haou's resistance lost to pleasure and he finally opened his mouth enough for Jehu to slide his tongue in and drive the brunette's senses crazy. Haou was totally and utterly losing the tongue war.

Jehu began to take advantage of Haou's unbalanced state and he slowly walked forward causing Haou to stumble back. He kept going till his plan succeeded and Haou was backed up against the wall.

"No stop! I don't wanna do it now." Haou broke from the kiss and began to struggle again. He got out of the grip of Jehu and was about to walk away and out to the hotel lobby but Jehu's hand lingered, still gently holding onto his. He got a look at Jehu, who gave him his best puppy dog eyes and just like that he was already beginning to second-guess his decision.

Haou opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and closed it again. He looked down at the floor when he felt his cheeks heating up and it showed by the small pink tint that followed. The blunette was about to make another sarcastic remark to tease him but he felt the brunette's hand squeeze him tightly and pull him forward with a measly bit of his strength.

The blunette smirked and ever so slowly his fingers glided down form Haou's wrist to his hand and then in between his fingers. He pulled Haou closer to him and worked from the beginning where some hickeys were already starting to form.

Haou wanted the teasing love bites to stop and so he pushed Jehu back with his own kissing. He pulled the same wall trick and pinned his boyfriend up against it, grinding his both of their clothed cocks together and getting a muffled grunt from the blunette in response.

"Mmm—ahh~" Haou gasped and curled his back forward when Jehu's hands began teasing and pinching one of his nipples; he was already getting turned on just by being fondled with.

Jehu reclaimed his position of being on top and switched his Haou's positions, holding their interlaced hands up against the wall and claiming Haou's lips into another tongue battle. Haou was overtaken and could feel his knees starting to tremble from the love he was getting. Jehu's hands found new place to grab.

The brunette felt the masterful hands grasping around his ass and lifting him up. His arms clamped onto Jehu's back as he lustfully wrapped his legs around Jehu's waist, binging the two closer. Haou could still feel his head being pressed up against the wall but the long overdue affection Jehu was giving him made the wall unimportant. He was so lost in Jehu's skillful tongue movements that he barely felt himself being brought off the wall and onto the bed.

His back lay completely on the bed and he lost control of his arms, which were already ripping off Jehu's shirt. One of his legs that was wrenched around Jehu's waist was lifted up and feebly made an attempt to rest it on the blunette's shoulder. Haou's button down black shirt was removed the hard way and with a single tug from Jehu's hands it caused half of the buttons to break and the fabric to fall off, uncovering Haou's pale chest. The two broke their moment for a breather. The dark blunette lowered his mouth to Haou's ear and whispered, "There's gonna be payback for stunt you pulled at the front desk." The seductive warning was followed by a teasing lick of the ear and Jehu biting down on the brunette's cartilage, leaving behind a red outline of his teeth.

The brunette thought back to what happened at the front desk. There was Jehu groping him, him shoving away and… Jehu flirting with the woman.

…

His whole system of pleasure shut down and the sour pissed off emotion was coming back.

"Stop." He calmly, yet firmly, told Jehu and tried to roll away but him being the smaller of the two males he didn't get very far by just asking.

"I said stop, not right now." He tried to force his way up but his hands were still interlaced with Jehu at his sides.

"You wanted it… and you have to take responsibility for this." 'This' meaning Jehu's now hardened cock that he brushed up against the inner side of Haou's thigh.

Haou shuddered at the feeling and Jehu took the chance to go in for another kiss; it kept Haou's mind busy, while his hands un-seemingly unbuttoned the brunette's jeans. He was just about to work on the zipper when Haou snapped his head to the side, breaking form the kiss. He yanked his fingers from Jehu's and pushed the blunette off of him. He sat to the side of the bed and fastened his jean button and fixed his collared shirt so that it didn't look like someone had just assaulted him.

"_Okay when he does that, then its really serious." _Jehu remembered another time when he tried to show a little force on Haou and it landed him in a world of hurt.

"S-sorry." Jehu cleared his throat quickly after saying it, making the apology sound that much more stupid and insincere. Nothing happened so Jehu got off the bed stretched his arms up, flexing his tone upper half. He combed back his hair with a quick raking from his fingers and held out a hand. It might not have seemed like it but he was helping him up and being nice.

The brunette stared at the hand, wondering what brought this on?

"Well don't just stare!" Jehu scoffed. Instead he took the inactive to grab Haou's arms and pull him up.

"Why did you do that?" Haou resumed his regular face disposition of scowling when Jehu knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You don't even love me like that…" Haou mumbled, looking away not even caring for the confused blunette.

"What! … **I** was the one who confessed **to** **you." **Haou rolled his eyes and was about to walk away until Jehu followed after him and stood in front of the only escape. The dark blunette crossed his arms, but still Haou continued the silent treatment. Jehu got pissed and overdramatically started to tap his foot in irregular beats but with increasing pace, signaling to Haou to FUCKING RESPOND!

"You never act like it."

"I think I should be saying the same thing to you!" Jehu unfolded his arms and stuck out one finger at Haou. "You never show it. Always shying away from my hugs and—What was that just now!" Jehu's finger pointed back over Haou's shoulder and to the bed. "You totally cock blocked me! You were the one who wanted it!"

Haou sank back into himself, was he even scowling anymore? He realized that he wasn't the only who was doubting the legitimacy of their relationship. Now that he thought about it he was even worse for not giving any affection the Jehu.

"S-sorry… I'm just not used to this and… but you! Stop flirting with all those girls! That's two already, and only on this trip! Do you know how I feel when you do that!" Haou lost control… wait what, Haou did? His arms were flailing in the air and his cheeks were red from the long breaths he was using up to yell at Jehu.

The brunette waited for an answer, response, something, even an excuse but Jehu was silent… and making a guilty face.

"_He's not denying it?" _His chest felt really tight all of a sudden and his throat clenched up. "I'm going for a walk." Haou avoided eye contact when he passed Jehu to get to his bag. He grabbed a maroon t-shirt and his hiking pack then slammed the door as he was leaving. Little did Haou know that Jehu was feeling that same chest pain as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haou had left around 1:30pm and now it was close to 5:00pm. The trail was beautiful, the weather was fair and the sky was beginning to tint a pale African red. The trail was Haou's favorite, for several reasons, yet this time around it just felt like he was seeing a regular old tree and some dead grass.

He was looking for something. A certain spot that, whenever he saw it his gut would flutter in giddiness and his lips would just barely tweak into a smile. It was the same ledge Jehu confessed to him. It had surprised him at first; the air in his lungs lost from not breathing, so much that he nearly fainted. All the blood rushed to his head and the heat of the day couldn't compare to the heat coming from Haou's face. Just the though of it was making his heart soar and his mood lift and he wasn't even at the spot yet.

The dirt road under his feet was small and narrow. The tree roots twisted and overtook most of the path, but that made it all the more fun when climbing over them. His palms brushed against the rough bark and slid off faintly rubbing against the leaf and sometimes tugging it off and taking it with him to occupy him. Ahead through the shrubbery he could see the vegetation clearing and the dirt path widening into a fat triangle.

His elongated steps morphed into a small trot, a side of his lips quirked upward to a half smirk half smile and when his eyes took in the full glory of the afternoon light they widened to take in the full scene instead of squinting away.

It was still the same, the itchy grass, the ledge that jutted out of the mountainside, and the darkening sky. Nothing had changed and that was making the experience all the more nostalgic. It seemed just like yesterday. The memory was replaying through his mind and his eyes played trick cause he could swear he saw ghost versions of the two acting out the scene he dearly treasured.

He shrugged off his heavy pack and let it slide off his arm to the grassy ground. His feet took him the edge while his eyes transfixed on the heartwarming sun. His eyes fluttered shut and his lungs puffed up, swallowing the brisk air. In one gust he let it all out and opened his eyes once again, refreshing his body and relieving his stress.

His relief was short lived when that annoying headache returned. The itchy grass didn't seem so itchy anymore when his body needed to sit down and rest. The pounding in his head overpowered his inner thoughts and his antidote of rubbing his temple wasn't curing him.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. He let his legs dangle off the edge, lightly kicking each other. He kept raking his fingers through his hair and gritting his teeth to overcome the pain. Jehu once told him that he was having similar headaches right after he didn't have Johan to live off of anymore but they shortly faded with rest. The brunette was tired more often and now the headaches were starting to increase. He didn't think that his situation was much more different than Jehu but…

"_I did take in Yubel…that was probably a little much…" _He mentally kicked himself when he remembered how childish… and a little mad when he screamed, _'__I'm… I AM THE SUPREME KING! I NEVER LOSE!' _

"Wow… that was so stupid… why the hell did I go that." There was a little rain cloud slowly forming over his head and the drizzle was turning to a rain when he remembered another childish thing he did.

He walked away from Jehu when they were still talking… well arguing.

"_I'm obviously the girl in the relationship because I'm the emotional bitch who walked away." _The brunette sarcastically thought and he overdramatically mimicked someone arguing, jerking his head left and right then opening his mouth and silently mouthing words.

"… _although… he didn't say anything when I accused him of flirting with other girls…" _He leaned back on his arms and stared up at the sky then sighed.

"And what was with that face!" He jolted back up and whipped his hands out in front of him with a 'what the hell!' kind of look.

He wanted to mentally kick himself again when he remembered their fight. In his defense he never once uttered the word 'I' 'love' and 'you' in the same sentence. _"I'm sure Jehu was convinced of how I felt… not!"_

"I should… apologize." He forced the words out of his mouth and his nose cringed at the though of him apologizing to Jehu and what his reaction would be. Most likely mocking him no doubt. Something along the lines of 'wow you look so stupid!' Or 'Awww~ my little Haou-chan still loves me, I knew you'd come back~!'

But then again that was only Jehu 90% of the time, just fooling around and being a smartass. The other 10% was the serious and actually deathly scary side.

The idea of, 'what if Jehu already left me?' popped into his head.

"Yeah right… He wouldn't… would he?..." Haou took two more seconds to think and then scrambled to his feet. He halfway bent down and snatched his pack slinging it over his back and only slipping on one strap. He jumped and tripped over roots as he sprinted back down the path he came.

"That bastard better not leave me!" Haou threatened as he cleared another root hurdle.

The orange in the sky was turning to a mixed pallet of orange, purple and black. Haou decided to screw the tree path and walk along the outer, clearer edge path. His was already cut up from making contact with more than enough branches and his headache… damn, it was getting worse. He couldn't help but rub his head every so often to see if it would go away.

In the distance he could see a large rock blocking most of his path that he had to jump over. It stuck out of the side of the mountain and came up through the top making it too tall to just step over it. He prepared his leg muscles to lunge but a sickening nausea hit his stomach and his feet halted. His upper body swayed forward and back. His hand shot up to cover his mouth and his feet stumbled over themselves trying to find balance for the rest of his body. His left foot stepped back hoping a wider base would even him, but the ground it settled on broke out from under.

"Shit!" Haou cursed under his breath when he felt his whole body being taken down by gravity. His hands lurched out in search of something to grasp onto. His fingers were able to grip a few strands of grass and palm fulls of dirt, but neither could support him and his whole body went over the edge. He dug his nails through the side of the mountain hoping for a root, rock, something! Soon after his nails weren't even touching the wall as his body fell away from it and was free falling through the air.

A sudden impact with solid ground sent surging waves of pain rippling through his body. Something in his backpack dug into his backside and a hacking cough erupted from the depths of his throat.

"AHHH GOD!" Haou coughed out when the initial impact was over, but that was when the worst pain started. His back was pulsing in agony, his nervous system sent out millions of messages to move and comfort the pain but his body was unresponsive. The only thing moving was his face muscles and his lungs rapidly sucking air in and spitting little to none out.

His teeth grinded against one another; he just barely withdrew his tongue before he bit down on it as he tried to suppress another scream. His dirt caked fingers carved into the rocky ground he rested on.

"Damn… that hurt…" Haou huffed out, trying to ease his growing anxiety with a joke. He opened his eyes and was met with little clumps of dirt falling around and on him, some in his eyes. He blinked away from the debris and hacked up another cough. When he cracked open his eyes again there were black dots blotting up his vision. His head limply fell to the side and the last thing he saw was the ground of the ledge he landed on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4:10pm – Hotel room**

Jehu was pacing. Yes he was worried for his lover because yes he still loved him and yes he knew he didn't say anything to clear up the misunderstanding and now he felt like a total dick.

"_It would have just sounded like an excuse, wouldn't it?" _His hand rested on his chin as his feet did their own thing over and over again.

"_I wasn't purposefully flirting with them! I just, I'm just like that!" _

"He was just being too sensitive." Jehu concluded. He thought it better to sit at the table the wear himself out, but now the only thing he thought of was their fight.

Now that he thought about it… he would probably act more like an ass if he saw Haou flirting with another. He would probably take it much further by beating the living hell out of the other, then taking Haou and locking him away from the world.

"_Okay maybe that's a bit~ much." _Well he thought that, but he would still do it anyways.

He began rerunning the conversation through his head and he realized he never said that he loved Haou. _"Shit… I should have told him that." _He overdramatically sighed tilting back the chair and glancing at the clock from an upside down angle.

4:24 p.m.

Jehu curled back up and into a regular sitting position. He fingered through a couple of brochures the hotel left out for their guests and at the top he saw the colorful pamphlet for the trail.

Kalalau Trail

Jehu cracked up and chuckled for a moment while he remembered the way he confessed to Haou. He was stiffer than stone just about as social as a rock. He seemed like such a dork back then, but apparently Haou loved this place because of that awkward confession moment.

"Better go get him. He's probably in that spot." Jehu pushed aside the paper and trotted over to his pack and rushed out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5:30pm

Jehu had reached the spot, doubled back and looped back around for a second time back to their spot.

"What the hell! Where is he!" He slapped a branch away in frustration, ripped it off the tree and threw it a couple of feet away.

"He's probably sitting in the hotel room laughing to himself about how stupid I am for staying out so long!" He found another innocent branch to kill and broke it with his hands this time.

"Screw it! I'm leaving!" Jehu threw his hands in the air and swiped at another branch.

"God damn! I can't even see a fucking thing! It's so damn dark!" He pushed himself through the brush and stepped out to the ledge path.

"That's more like it!" His frustration was boiling over the top and all the little things like the tree branches and the dark forest were make his temper soar. He found a few rocks to take his frustration out on, but the next one he kicked gave off a weird clink sound.

"_What the?" _Jehu crouched down and the so-called rock he kicked was really a compass… broken compass now. He jostled it in his hands and on the back was Haou's name engraved on it.

"Dummy. He shouldn't be dropping these things." Jehu picked it up and secured it into his front pouch to give to him later. He picked himself back up and took about three steps and slipped on a section of cropped off from the land.

"_That's dangerous_…" He balanced out his body with a broader base and looked over the edge to see how far it dropped but instead he found Haou_._

His topaz orbs widened in shock and he crouched down onto his knees and yelled, "HAOU! HEY HAOU!"

His body laid like a dead body at a crime scene, legs bent at irregular angles and his head tilted off to the side with it's mouth ajar.

"_H-he cant die from this… He's fallen from worse heights… right?" _Jehu's respirations were hoarse and quick. His head looked around for someway to help Haou.

Haou had fallen from greater heights but it was only when they went skiing in Colorado, so there was snow to break his ungraceful blemish.

Jehu broke off a couple of dirt clumps and began to throw them at the unconscious brunette.

"Hey dumb-shit! Wake up!" The limbs of his body twitched every time a dirt clump landed on him. Eventually his eyes made contact with Jehu's in a groggy-sleepy fashion.

"Hey dummy we need to go back! Stop sleeping and get up here!" The blunette masked his panic attack with another one of his sarcastic comment. Very few words registered inside Haou's ears but he could still make out the purpose. He had enough energy to shift his left arm and leg then roll over on his side, relieving his back of the painful backpack he crashed on.

"I. can't move." Haou's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat a few times, clearing his throat afterwards. He made another attempt to get up; maybe he was just sore. He pushed down on his right leg and a piercing pain shot up from the middle of his leg.

"AAAHHHh!… nnn-shit." His leg was definitely broken. Before Haou could roll to his other side the whole ledge rumbled and shook below him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jehu stepped back from the ledge and withdrew a nylon rope used for climbing. "Hang on I'm coming down!" The nylon rope wasn't long enough to tie it to a tree so he made due with the fragmented boulder. He looped the strap under his butt and tied a slipknot in front of his chest so he would be able to lower himself.

Jehu scaled down about fifteen feet and hovered on the side of the dirt cliff planning out his next move. If he added his weight to the ledge it could collapse.

"You go to get up fatty. Your weight is gonna break the ledge." Jehu picked off another dirt clump and chucked it at Haou's head.

"M-my leg. I cant move it and my back feels like I've been run over." Shit now what? Reaching him was out of the question because he was too far.

" I'm sorry for acting cold… I really do like you." Haou whispered. Jehu perked his head up and his heart melted from the warm words his boyfriend would never say.

"You're not gonna die, so don't say your final words. Just wait there lover boy." The blunette tested the fragile edge with one foot and pressed his weight on and off, but it didn't crumble. He tip toed his way to Haou, awkwardly tilting his body back and forth so he would never lay down to much weight. He got his hands under Haou and that's when another quake shook the ledge.

"Looks like you're the fat one." Haou chuckled.

Jehu lifted Haou up and straddled his body over his shoulder. "I'm not your duffle bag, ya know?"

"Would you prefer to be my bride then?" Jehu playfully threatened while tiptoeing back to the ledge. Silence. "That's what I thought."

Once both of them were safely up of sturdy ground, Jehu hugged the life out of Haou. Haou hugged back only for a few moments because Jehu jerked him back and planted an endless amount of kisses on Haou. After the shower of kissing he went back to hugging him and didn't let go.

"Jehu…"

"You dummy… don't scare me like that." The blunette snuggled the bridge of his nose into the crook of Haou's neck and ruffled his brown hair in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry about before and… I wasn't really flirting and—God, don't scare me like that! I love you too much for you to leave me." Jehu kissed Haou on his neck, burying his head further into Haou like he was gonna vanish from him if he didn't hold onto him.

Jehu's man pride was out the window, he was pouring out all of his emotions and he didn't care if he looked weak. Haou on the other hand had his words blocked by his pride and all he could muster was to hug his boyfriend back, running his hands in comforting strokes.

"Come one lets get you home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A week later**

"That should do it." Johan just finished the last plaster strap that covered the gauze wrapping around Haou's broken leg. The black cast- the color Jehu requested was a girly red but Haou objected- traveled from the tips of his toes and up to about half of his shin.

Johan looked so much different than the last time they saw him. He had on royal blue scrubs and on top a white lab coat. He had a pair of glasses that rested in his coat pocket that he had to wear when he read.

Johan just starting his residency at a small town hospital and Judai was in and out from Dueling tournaments and helping Johan out with random tasks.

"You shouldn't be walking on it or applying any pressure to it for about two weeks. We have some crutches you can rent out." Johan clicked his pen after scrawling down some doctor jibberish and slid it into his coat pocket.

"Johan, we're out of adult sized crutches. You lent out the last pair two days ago." Judai reminded him, who was currently sitting next to Jehu in cushioned folding chairs.

Johan made an 'oh shit' face because he knew his supervisor, Branner, would wring him out for not keeping the stock full.

"Are you sure?" The blunette scurried into the back supply room across the hall. Judai followed and on his way out he winked and put a finger over his lips signaling to be quiet. He crept out of the room leaving Haou and Jehu perplexed and looking at each other for answers.

"AHHH JUDAI STOP!" The yelp from Johan cause both Haou and Jehu to jerk their heads back towards the door, leaning over to see what was going on. There was the sound of some glass breaking on the floor and other muted sounds like stacks of papers falling.

Out in the hallway Judai called out, "Jehu you don't need crutches!" Two seconds later Judai kicked open the door, that was slightly ajar, and he came in the room cradling Johan like he used to when he was paralyzed.

"You can carry him like this. Johan loves it and when he was paralyzed I would hold him like this." It looked a little different than back then because Johan was squirming in the brunette's grasp and Judai was trying his best to hold him down.

Judai got a firm hold under Johan's knees and his front shoulder then gave his body a light toss and roped him back into his chest, squeezing him harder to keep him there. Johan was bright red from ear to ear and, reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around the back of Judai's neck so he wouldn't fall when Judai tossed him up.

"Ju-judai put me down! I'm at work!"

Haou sweat dropped and gulped down the nervous lump building in his throat. He was hesitant to look back at Jehu. He hoped he would be laughing at Judai and Johan but instead Jehu was inching towards the brunette with his usual seductive smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh hell no! Jehu don't—" Before Haou could have a chance to turn around and fight away Jehu, he was lifted up and carried out of the room like a bride.

"Thanks Judai, Johan!"

"NNAHHHH! HELP ME!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:D DONE **

**Hope it was a good read, hope ^^**

**Let me know the goods and bads, I want to improve with these two and anything for Judai and Johan too. **

**I might do an encore for Judai and Johan but I really blew off my other story for two weeks to do this so I may not do one for a while.**


End file.
